Silence the Past
by bflatgirl
Summary: CHAPTER 23 UP!Set after DH. Harry has suddenly lost nine years of his life and there's only one person in the whole world who he relates to. But will Harry forgive him the past prejudices, or will he even find out? HP/DM story, lots of angst,lots of slash
1. Not His

Silence the Past

**Disclaimer:**** I own none of the characters or settings in this story. I will not be paid any money for it nor shall it get published. I write purely for my own and some others' enjoyment.**

**Summary:** Harry is confused and lost when he learns that he's lost nine years of his life, and there is only one person in the whole world who he feels he has a strange connection with. His original life is shunted aside as he has eyes for one person only. A HP/DM story, but it does start off with HP/GW, but don't worry, nothing happens.

**Warning: **This story will be full of angst and slash halfway through, if you don't like that then please just don't read it. For those of you who do like the slash and angst, **please be patient**, **we'll get there**, please don't be drawn away from it because it doesn't happen in the second chapter hehe!! **You'll love it when you get to it hehe!!**

**A/N** One more little thing; this chapter will be short as my prologue's always are, but the rest of the chapters will probably end up quite long! Now I'll let you read hehe…

Not His

Harry heard the wind roar through his ears as he sped over the open fields near his house. His wand was out, and no sensation of fear or worry ran over him as he chased after the two old Death Eaters before him. Every second he drew nearer, shooting jinxes and curses every moment, but missing by only millimetres.

Finally, he was sure he had one; he himself was only feet behind the rogue Death Eater now. His arm was outstretched, a firm grip on his wand when he heard the most terrifying noise in the world.

His head span round so fast it was as if it was slow motion, and he could see Ginny far away in the distance closing her mouth after her scream. And then pain shot through his head like it had used to before Voldemort was gone. He felt himself falling sideward's, his broom falling away from the middle of his legs, and he saw one last thing before his wide eyes blurred and there was nothing left to see. A face that shone in the moonlight, white as a sheet, and long hair that flew around him in the soaring wind. And on the face sat a smirk, smug and cold like the night air, watching Harry fall hundreds of feet to the frosty ground below him. And the last thing Harry heard was another scream of terror from Ginny's lips.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, and then shut them quickly after. Wherever he was, it was a bright room that hurt his head.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes once again, and came to see that he was in a large white room, with hardly anything in it. He was lying on a bed that hurt his neck, and so he moved onto his side. He was always told that beds were better for you than the floor, but Harry had no idea why now that he was laying in one. That made him think. How had he come to be lying in this bed? What room was he in? Perhaps he had had an accident, and no one cared about him enough to be sitting next to him.

Slowly, Harry closed his eyes again as a wave or tiredness flowed through him. He suddenly felt exhausted, and so decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Yes well that's not… Ron… Ron! Ron he's moved! Ronald! Get here now! He's moved!"

Harry twisted in the bed as he woke up again. It felt like only two minutes ago that he had gone back to sleep. There was a woman's voice shouting loudly, and then quick footsteps over to his bed.

"Blimey! He has! He moved!"

A man's voice followed the woman's, and Harry decided it was probably best to open his eyes and find out why they were so excited at his movement. But before he did, he was shocked to hear his name being spoken.

"Harry…" The woman's voice said softly right by his head, "Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry opened his eyes slowly and came face to face with a crying woman with bushy brown hair. She wasn't quite crying actually, but she had tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face, which Harry did not understand at all.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, "You're ok! You're awake! I can't… Oh, Harry!"

And then the scariest thing of all happened. The woman grabbed him, pulled him up with seemingly brute force and squeezed him tightly. Harry jerked and pushed her away, then looking from her worried face to a man that stood next to her, also looking particularly worried. The man was tall and gangly, with freckles and hair that could challenge the colour of a carrot.

"Let the man breathe, Hermione," The man said with a clumsy smile, which seemed quite fake to Harry. "Are you alright, mate?" He added on the end.

Mate? That was a strange thing for someone to call Harry. Harry didn't have any friends. At first he had assumed that these strangers were doctors or nurses, but now, as he looked at their odd clothes, he thought differently.

"Harry, say something…" The woman said agitatedly.

Well, what did she want him to say? 'Who are you'? 'Where am I'? They both seemed like silly questions that people asked on the television all the time, but they needed to be asked.

"Who are you…" Harry stopped the last word shortly and cleared his throat; it sounded like it was blocked and being deepened somehow.

He tried again, "Who are…"

What was wrong with his voice?

"Harry…" The woman choked. "What's wrong? You know who we are… It's Ron," She signalled to the man, "And Hermione," She put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, do I…" He shook his head, "What's wrong with my voice?"

The woman, Hermione's, eyes were wide and fearful as she shook her head and said, "Nothing… Nothing's wrong with your voice."

"So, your not doctors, then?" Harry asked wearily.

Hermione started to cry and held on the Ron's arm. Harry suddenly felt very scared and alone. He didn't know where he was, what was wrong with him, where his aunt and uncle were, or why there were two people in here trying to talk to him.

"Ron…" The woman whispered.

"It's ok, we'll go and get the Healer…" The man muttered in response. "He'll be ok, come on…"

"He can't remember us!" Hermione tried to whisper.

"I know, don't worry, it'll be fine…"

"Do I know you?" Harry asked suddenly as the two had started towards the door.

Ron looked at him as Hermione cried into his shoulder. "We'll talk later, I'm going to get someone to come and meet you…"

"Sorry, where are my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked, "And my cousin, Dudley. Are they here?"

The red-headed man shook his head, "They're not… Look, I'll go get someone. They won't be long, stay here."

And before Harry could ask anything else, Ron and Hermione left the room, closing the door behind them.

Harry was still sat up in the bed as he stared at the door that had closed on him. Next to it there was a large curtain, which Harry assumed covered a window. He wanted to go and look out of it, to see where he was. What was a Healer? Why weren't his aunt and uncle there? He knew they didn't care much about him, but he would have thought they'd be here…

Slowly, Harry shuffled to the end of the bed and hung his legs over the side. He pushed himself off with his arms and stood for a second before finding himself on the floor feeling immensely dizzy. His breathing quickened as he got more worried about himself. What was going on? He couldn't stand up now?

Quickly he put the palms of his hands on the floor to push himself back up, but stopped when he looked at them. They were not his hands. There was no way. They were bigger, muscleier, darker. From his hands he looked further to his arms. They were not his arms, either. It was the same difference as his hands. Much more muscle waited to be used from these arms. It was like they were older.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, making Harry jump and look up. A woman strode in with a smile on her face, which dropped at the sight of him on the floor.

"Oh, Mr Potter!" She said happily as she helped him up and back into the bed. "It is lovely to see that you're awake but I must ask you to stay in bed; I don't think you're quite up to walking just yet."

"Who…" Harry started but she cut him off.

"I'm your Healer, Mr Potter, and privileged to be so," She smiled. Harry looked on in confusion. "I'll let you call me Anna, since you've been here for such a long time!" She giggled a little, but Harry merely stared.

"Now," She continued, "I'm just going to ask you some questions; Mr Weasley and Miss Granger tell me they're a bit concerned about your memory."

Harry assumed those names meant the two that were in the room a moment ago, Ron and Hermione. The woman sat down swiftly in the chair next to the bed with a clipboard and what looked rather like a feather in her hand.

"So, Mr Potter," She started, "Could you tell me your full name please?"

Harry hesitated before answering, slightly scared to hear the voice that wasn't his again. "Harry James Potter," He said.

"Lovely, and your address?"

"Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging," Harry answered.

The woman raised an eyebrow behind her clipboard.

"And what is your occupation?" She asked slowly.

Harry heard a crash at the back of his brain, and for some strange reason, he wanted to say the word 'wizard'.

"I'm… I'm at school…" He said slowly.

"I see," The woman replied, "And what sort of school is it you go to?"

Harry started to feel slightly agitated. Why was she asking him these questions? But more to the point, why didn't he know the answers?

"I don't know… A school…" He said quietly.

A silence followed his words. Something was wrong. He knew there was something wrong. And the whole time he kept hearing a crash, faintly seeing a door being pushed down in a little shack, and the word 'wizard' kept replaying in his brain.

"Harry," The woman said in a friendly manner, "Could you please tell me how old you are?"

Harry paused. He knew then and there what was wrong. He'd heard about things like this on telly all the time. All the pieces suddenly fit together. Hands that weren't his, arms that weren't his, a _voice_ that wasn't his. He knew he wasn't actually the age that was going to come out of his mouth.

"I'm eleven…"

* * *

**A/N** Wooooooooooooo new story!!!!!!!!! Hehe oh my gosh I'm so excited about this one! I actually think this will be the best story I've ever written. But yes, poor Harry. I think he's a little confused, don't you?? Thank you so much for reading this little prologue, I hope you all carry on to read the rest when I post it all up. I'm hoping this will be quite a long fic, I've planned out the entire story, and I think it is going to be a long one! YAY!!! Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your initial thoughts. 


	2. His Life

**A/N** Hiya, I assume that since you're reading this you read the prologue as well. Thank you so much! I'm glad that you came back, and I promise, the story will get really good soon!! Oh, and one little thing I forgot to say before the prologue, this is set after DH, but disregard the epilogue. But you've probably already figured that out!! Anyway, thanks to reviewers:

**LunaParvulus: **I know, poor Harry. But what would a story be without a little disaster??? Thank you so much for coming back and reading my new story, it means so much that old reviewers 'return' lol!!

**Mrs Suzy Black: **Hehe yes, my story does have a plot hehe! And I'm afraid you were the second reviewer… But very close smiles. And you'll be pleased to know that I hate leaving a long period between updates, hence, I AM a quick updater hehe!

**SlashFan69: **Hehe, thanks for coming to read hehe!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Hello new reviewer who I have never met before. Your name is a bitch to write lol! but I like it. SEVEN!!! Anyways. Thanks for reviewing!! I hope this is quick enough that you don't in fact, die!!!

**Evie Glacier Tako**Hehe, oh you wait, I'm SO excited about this story!! I hope you like it as it develops!!

**Argo: **I don't know why, but your review really made me smile. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you stay with the fic! smile

His Life

Harry was sat in his bed, staring into the nothingness of the black wall opposite him. He felt as though his life had crumbled around his ears, and yet he hadn't actually been told anything yet. But he knew what had happened. It was so obvious. And he was terrified. The nurse woman, Anna, was out there now talking to the two people who had been in the room earlier, Ron and Hermione. Why she had to talk to them first he had no idea. It was his life. His problem. He didn't want people he didn't know hearing about it first.

"No!"

Harry turned his head towards the door at the sound of a new voice shouting. He wondered who it could be, but then decided that he wouldn't be able to guess anyway. He had no idea. No idea about anything anymore.

The door clicked open across the room and through it walked Anna, the nurse, Ron and Hermione, and another girl who Harry obviously didn't recognise. She looked like Ron, with red hair and freckles, only her face was shining wet.

All four of them stood at the end of the bed watching him as though he would suddenly say something, but he stayed silent. He wanted to know what was wrong.

"Mr Potter," The nurse spoke first, "I'm afraid we've got some disturbing news for you."

"I've lost my memory, haven't I?" He asked quickly.

The nurse lowered her head a fraction and changed the subject, "Before we get to that, I must ask you, are you aware that you're a wizard?"

It came as a shock, but for some reason, Harry nodded, "Yes," He replied. It explained what was happening in his head ten minutes ago.

"Well, that's good," She smiled, "You're a very famous wizard, Mr Potter."

Harry's breathing quickened; famous? That wasn't true… He didn't want to hear about this…

"Maybe," Hermione spoke quickly, as if she saw Harry's distress, "We should leave that for now. I'm sure Harry just… Just wants to know who he is…"

"I know who I am!" Harry yelled defensively.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide from surprise, "I… I didn't mean…"

"Let's everyone calm down, ok?" The nurse said quickly. "I agree with Miss Granger, but I think you just misunderstood what she meant, Mr Potter," She said to Harry. Harry merely looked at her. "I think what she meant was, would you like to know how old you actually are? And about what you do now?"

"What I do?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, your occupation," She answered.

Harry looked at them all and noticed at the girl who looked like Ron was still crying. He nodded slowly, "Ok…"

"Well, the date today is the twenty-eighth of February, the year two thousand and one. You're twenty years old, Mr Potter."

Harry's eyes widened as he saw tears appear in Hermione's eyes. He said nothing as he looked down once again at his hands, his arms, and the long legs that lay out in front of him. He then thought of his voice. That was his voice.

"I'm… I'm tw-twenty?" He repeated.

"Yes."

And that was when his world crumbled. He'd lost nine years of his life. He couldn't remember a single thing from it. He'd gone from being eleven years old, living in a house with his evil aunt, uncle and cousin, to being twenty, living, where? He didn't know. And with who? He had no idea.

But he did not cry. Over the past eleven – well, twenty he supposed – years, he had learnt not to cry at the world.

"Are you ok, Mr Potter?" The nurse jumped him out of his thoughts.

He nodded slowly and asked, "So… Who… erm…" He didn't want to sound so rude as to say 'who are they?'

"Oh, well, these are your best friends," The nurse said. And as she said their names, she pointed to each one in turn, "Ron, Hermione and your fiancée, Ginny, Ron's younger sister."

"My what?" Harry said quickly. His fiancée? The idea itself was ridiculous. He was eleven. He didn't even like girls. But then… He wasn't eleven, was he?

"Harry, you and Ginny have been together for almost four years, since sixth year…" Hermione said quickly.

"What's sixth year?" Harry asked.

"Our sixth year at Hogwarts…"

"What's Hogwarts?"

Harry's breathing was rapidly becoming quicker, as it always did when he was scared.

"Now please, not too much information…" The nurse tried to speak but Harry was just getting started.

"And younger sister?" He said, "How old is she?"

Suddenly, she spoke, "Don't you remember me at all?" She seemed angry, to which Harry backed down a little.

"He can't remember any of us Ginny!" Ron shouted.

"He should be able to remember me!" Ginny yelled as she cried.

"Ginny, that's so unreasonable!" Hermione said sternly to her.

"Quiet!" The nurse yelled suddenly. "This isn't helping anyone is it? She's nineteen Harry. She was the year below you in school."

Harry looked at the timid looking girl who stood with her head behind Hermione's arm. This girl was his fiancée. They were to be getting married. A wave of guilt suddenly ran through Harry as he realised that, to him, he'd never seen this girl before in his life. He closed his eyes as the four people before him continued to argue about his memory, but he couldn't see her, he couldn't remember her. Any of them. All he could see when he closed his eyes was a bright light, flapping in front of him as if being blown around. And eyes. Grey eyes. He suddenly remembered them from when he was unconscious; seeing them all the time.

Quickly Harry opened his eyes and looked at his two 'best friends' and fiancée. None of them had grey eyes. So he couldn't remember them.

Harry's face was looking down to the floor and solemn when the nurse quietly said, "I think there should only be two people in here. Miss Weasley, would you leave with me please?"

Harry looked up at Ginny – was that her name? – who finally looked him in the eye. She then nodded slowly and started to walk to the door with the nurse.

"I'll come back later, Harry," She said, "I – I love you…"

Harry stared blankly at her, and at his expression, she burst into tears once more as she left.

Once the door was firmly closed behind them, Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry's bed.

"Sorry about her, mate," Ron said, "She's just a bit shocked I think."

"We all are," Hermione said. Harry looked at her and saw that she was trying to smile.

"I'm… I'm sorry I can't remember you…" Harry said quietly.

To his surprise, neither of them answered straight away, but merely looked at each other with warmth in their expressions.

"It's ok," Hermione said quite comfortingly, "I'm sure it will come back to you…"

"You can talk to us mate, we'll help you remember…"

"Please don't call me that," Harry interrupted Ron.

"What?" Ron asked slowly.

"Please," Harry repeated, "Don't call me 'mate', I can't place you…"

Ron's eyes widened and Harry was sure he saw tears fill inside them, but he couldn't feel guilty; it was strange having no friends at all, and then having a stranger call you 'mate'.

"Anyway…" Hermione said slowly, "Is there anything you'd like us to tell you?"

Harry thought for a moment. Where did he begin?

"Everything," He said simply.

"Well, where would you like us to start?" Hermione asked.

Harry sat in silence for a few seconds. "Why am I famous?"

"I think we should talk about simpler things for the moment…" She answered quickly.

"No, I'd like to know, please," Harry said.

Hermione looked across to Ron, who simply shrugged back. Harry thought it funny that he was friends with these people, they seemed… unlike him. But then again, he'd never had any friends, so he didn't know what sort of people he'd end up talking to.

"Well, the short of it Harry," Hermione started, "Is… Well, it's hard to explain…"

Suddenly Ron sighed on the other side of Harry and began to talk quite quickly and agitatedly, "Basically what happened is you were in a prophecy that said you had to kill Voldemort, this really evil wizard who killed your parents and only you survived the killing curse, and we were trudging round England with you for nine months trying to find pieces of his soul and destroy them and when we did we went back to Hogwarts, had this massive battle, my brother died and you killed him so you got even more famous, end of story."

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, but Harry hardly even heard her. So much information had just entered his brain that he thought he had never heard before, some of it heart-breaking.

"My parents were murdered?" He whispered amongst the other two's bickering.

They stopped talking abruptly and looked at him; the tips of Ron's ears were bright red.

"Um…" Ron mumbled.

"Ron, you'd best leave…" Hermione snapped.

"No, wait," Harry said as Ron stood up. "Your brother died?" He asked quietly.

"Erm, one of them, yeah..." Ron answered sadly, "But it was sixteen years after your parents…"

"Was it this Voldemort guy that did it?" Harry asked.

"Well, his people, yeah…"

"And this was after you two came with me for nine months? So, you hadn't seen him?"

"Well, no…"

Harry felt terrible. It was then that he realised these two must have been the two best friends in the world, and Harry was clearly lucky to have them. And here they still were, even after Harry had told Ron not to call him 'mate' which they obviously were…

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. Ron looked up at him and smiled weakly. Harry smiled back, and felt that now was a good time to change the subject. He could find out more about his fame later… "So, where do I live then? If it's not with the Dursley's?"

Hermione smiled, obviously pleased with the change of topic, "You live with us, and Ginny," She answered. Harry's face fell. "Look, don't worry about her; she's always over-dramatic when something like this happens. Isn't she Ron?"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, I remember when you fell off your broom in the back garden last year. It was only about fifteen feet, but she was crying her eyes out!" He and Hermione laughed, and surprisingly, a smile ran over Harry's face. "I think it's after the war, she gets really worried."

"So, I can fly? On a broom?" Harry asked interestedly, "Like witches in stories?"

"Erm… Yeah…" Ron answered slowly, much to Harry's confusion.

"Ron doesn't know a lot about Muggles, Harry," Hermione said.

"Muggles?" Harry asked.

"Yes, non-magic people, like who you grew up with," She explained, "My parents are muggles."

"But you're a witch?" He asked.

Hermione nodded quite happily in response, "Yes, I would be referred to as a 'muggle-born', there are loads of muggle-borns. We're sort of taking over from pure-bloods!" She laughed.

"Pure-blood?" Harry repeated. All this information was confusing him.

"Yes, Ron's a pure-blood," She indicated, and Ron nodded his head.

"And what am I?" Harry asked excitedly.

"You're half-blood," Hermione answered, "Your mum was muggle-born, like me, and your dad was pure-blood, like Ron."

Harry smiled and the three sat in silence for a few minutes as Harry drank all the information in. It was only just hitting him, he was a wizard. And a famous wizard as well. He didn't live with the Dursley's anymore; that must have been amazing. And he lived with his two best friends and… his best friends' sister…

"Do I have a job?" He asked quickly, trying to push the thought of marriage at eleven years old out of his mind.

"Yes, you're head auror at the Ministry of Magic, the youngest ever! But before that you were helping to get the Ministry back to normal after it was taken over by Voldemort." Hermione answered happily.

"Auror?" Harry repeated.

"Dark wizard hunter," Ron answered as if it were the coolest thing in the world. "That's how you got here…"

"Ron…" Hermione hissed.

"Here?" Harry said, "How?"

Hermione tutted but answered Harry's question nevertheless. "There were some Death Eaters – Voldemort's old followers – who escaped from Azkaban, the wizard prison. They attacked at our house to try and get to you, probably wanting revenge on you for killing their 'master' or something. And you chased after them while Ron and I went to the ministry, thinking you could handle it… And then Ginny went after you…"

"We told her not to, the stupid prat…" Ron cut in.

"But when she called out your name you turned around and apparently there was another Death Eater right behind you," Hermione continued. "That's why Ginny called out for you apparently, to let you know that you were being followed. And this Death Eater hit you on the head and you fell off your broom and fell over two hundred feet, I'd say."

"Why didn't Ginny catch me?" Harry asked.

"She was too far away," Hermione answered. "Instead she went after the Death Eater that pushed you, but whoever it was flew so quick that she couldn't even tell who it was."

"Since then you've been unconscious in here for two months," Ron said, "We've been so worried."

Strangely, a smile appeared on Harry's face. This had been the most confusing day in his eleven year life, maybe his twenty years, he didn't know… And yet here he was, smiling with two people, basically strangers to him, about how he had almost died.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, noticing his smile.

"I just…" Harry stumbled, "Thank you, for caring about me… No one has ever cared about me before…"

Both Ron and Hermione smiled sympathetically back.

"Harry, you really have no idea how many people have cared about you in the past nine years, do you?" Ron asked.

"I…" Harry tried, "I can't remember…"

"It's ok," Hermione smiled, "We'll tell you."

Harry smiled again just as there was a knock on the door and Ron's sister walked in. Her face was now dry, and it looked as though she had suddenly had a lot of sleep.

"Sorry guys…" She muttered, "I was just wondering… "Could I talk to Harry?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then up at Harry. He shrugged, not really knowing what to say. But he supposed that meeting three strangers in a day was no worse than meeting two.

"We'll wait outside, Ginny," Ron said as they stood up to leave.

Ginny nodded at them and walked over to the chair that Hermione had just left. She watched them shut the door and then turned around to Harry.

"I'm… I'm sorry about earlier," She stuttered.

"Me too," Harry replied quietly.

"I just, I think there are a few things we need to talk about…"

* * *

**A/N** Heya, I hope this chapter is ok… It was quite difficult to write as there were so many things Harry needed to find out. The chapters will get a lot better I promise. I think the next one will be particularly good… Anyway, thank you so much for reading, please review hehe!! It spurs me on! 


	3. A Flash of White

**A/N** Hello!!! Third chapter… It's going quite quickly isn't it?!? Thanks to reviewers:

**Fallen2008: **Thank you! Thanks for reading! Hehe!

**LunaParvulus: **Hehe thanks. And I like to try and update fast, thanks for reading!

**Mrs Suzy Black: **Yes, I like to make Ginny a little bitchy… You'll see why she's so weird later. I don't like her much. I've never thought she was a good match for Harry, even before I started reading and writing slash lol!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Lol well you'll have to wait and see. It's right down there… lol! Hmm, you may not like the Ginny she turns into later in the story, but this is just how I write her hehe!

**Slashfan69: **Aww thank you so much for your comment. I love that you come back to read my new fics even after I've just finished one – it's a sign of a good audience/reviewer type person lol! Hmm, I won't say too much about what you said about Draco, in fact, I won't say anything at all!! But keep reading and you'll find out!! (Albeit not till near the end… lol!)

**StarDreamer1269: **Hmm, your ideas are good about what Ginny's going to do, but she's not that horrible – yet…

A Flash of White

Harry watched her, waiting for her to start talking, but she didn't. It was like she was doing exactly the same thing: watching him, waiting for _him_ to start talking. But Harry had nothing to say to her. Not in a mean way, of course, but the fact that he didn't know her at all didn't help the awkward situation in which he was sitting in the middle.

"I, erm…" Harry jolted as Ginny finally started to talk; he'd almost forgotten she was there. "I… I want you to know that I love you," Harry tried not to make it too obvious that he cringed, "And I want things to be as normal as possible but…" She suddenly let out an angry sort of growl, "Can you not remember me at all?"

Harry shook his head firmly, "No…"

She sighed. "You must recognise me?"

He shook his head again.

"Harry you were with me every second of every day!" Ginny yelled, "How can you not remember me?"

Harry shrank back, but then decided he may as well argue; he had nothing more to loose did he?

"Well I was with Ron and Hermione for nine months and I can't remember them either!" He shouted.

The door to the room burst open and Ron came striding in, grabbed Ginny's arm and yelled right into her face. "Get out, Ginny!"

Ginny stared at her brother, wide eyed, for a moment and then breathed in deeply, turning back to Harry.

"Sorry, I won't be…" She started calmly.

"Out, Ginny!" Ron shouted again.

"Ron…" Harry saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

Ron looked at her for a second and then released Ginny. "Harry," He said as he walked away, "Just call me if she gets on your nerves."

Ginny started talking again before Ron had even left the room.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "It's just frustrating; having the love of your life not know you…" Harry cringed again, obviously this time, but Ginny watched him and carried on. "But don't worry, I'll spend loads of time with you while you're here, and you'll remember me again soon enough. The Healers said thing will come back eventually."

Ginny finished speaking with a smile, but it was quickly wiped off her face when Harry asked, "Healers?"

"They're like… doctairians, or whatever the Muggles call them…" She answered slowly.

"Doctors?" Harry asked.

Ginny was distracted; evidently by the fact that Harry didn't know what a 'Healer' was. It seemed to trouble her that he didn't know the simplest things, let alone her.

"I don't know what they're called…" She replied. And then suddenly, out of no where, "I've got to go. I'll come back later and we'll talk about things – to help you remember. Bye Harry…"

And suddenly she was right above him, leaning in, pursing her lips…

Harry flinched back quickly and stared at her. Tears appeared quickly in her eyes as she said, "I was just… bye…"

And with that she was out of the room.

Harry shuddered at the thought of someone kissing him as Ron and Hermione came back into the room. He supposed he felt sorry for her; having a fiancé and then having a fiancé that didn't remember you can't have been the best thing in the world, but that was just it: Harry didn't remember her, and he didn't like girls like that! It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, but Harry knew that Ginny would have to wait until his mental age got older to be able to get close to him, even if his physical self was twenty years old…

He shuddered again. Even the thought was repulsing.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Harry had first woken up from his coma. Things were finally starting to settle around him; in the way that he was much better friends with Ron and Hermione now, and Ginny was being much nicer to him. However, no memories or recollections of the past came back to him whatsoever. Every night he went to sleep, he thought about the fact that he was twenty years old, hoping that in doing so he would dream about the past nine years, but nothing ever happened. All he could ever see in his dreams were those same grey eyes, and now a haunting silhouette of a person in front of that same, bright light. He asked Ron and Hermione what they thought it meant, but they had no idea and kept telling him to try and forget about it.

And so he did. Every morning he'd wake up and think about it for a little while until Ron and Hermione brought some people to see him (all of whom he couldn't remember), and then he'd forget about it until he fell back to sleep that night.

Aside from the strange image haunting his dreams for the past two weeks, Harry had also been 'learning' about all the people in his life. Ron and Hermione regularly bought pictures (that moved!) of people that were once close to Harry. The pictures that shocked him most were those of his parents. Never before in his life (his eleven years of it what he could remember) had he ever seen a picture of his parents. It was scary how much he looked like his dad. Back when he was eleven they weren't that similar, but since Harry had looked in a mirror and seen his twenty year old self, he saw that he and his father were almost doubles. And Hermione told him that every person who had been close to, or even known Lily, his mother, would always tell Harry that he 'had his mothers' eyes'.

Harry loved hearing about people who cared for him, especially his parents, and his godfather, Sirius. And he was surprised to hear that his old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, cared for him in the last year of his life more than anyone ever had – almost. Harry was always saddened to hear of their deaths, not that he actually knew them, but because it meant less caring. He supposed that was quite selfish, but he couldn't help feeling that way. However, he did feel sorry for them when he thought about the way that each was brutally murdered; his parents by Voldemort, Sirius by one of Voldemort's insane followers, and Dumbledore the same. What shocked him even more about Dumbledore's death was that he had _asked_ Severus Snape to do it. Of course, apparently the trio hadn't learnt that until a year after it happened, and after Snape's death.

This conversation generally led to a different one altogether, in which Ron and Hermione would explain to Harry about the prophecy he was in, and the nine months they spent together trying to find fragments of Voldemort's soul called Horcruxes. Harry was shocked beyond belief that he could have done all the things Ron and Hermione told him, especially in school. In his first year, he apparently came face to face with Voldemort on the back of a teachers head when he was trying to steal something called the Philosopher's stone, which prolonged life. Then in his second year, he unknowingly destroyed one of the Horcruxes all by himself – this was _after_ killing a giant Basilisk. In third year, he had the opportunity to kill the man that betrayed his parents, but (as Hermione put it) he was the bigger man, and saved him – which coincidently led to the same man not being able to kill Harry four years later. In fourth year, he came face to face with Voldemort again, after seeing a friend of his die right before his eyes, and fought his way back to his school. However, Harry had come to hate the story about his fifth year, when he led five of his friends almost to their deaths and his godfather actually came to die because of Harry's stupidity. It was only his sixth year at Hogwarts that Harry didn't know the details of. He knew about all the Horcruxes, his private lessons with Dumbledore – which subsequently led to his death as well – but he didn't really know what happened after Dumbledore died, all he knew was that a few months later he, Ron and Hermione did not go back to school, and instead went to search for the Horcruxes.

Harry often sat in deep thought about all the things he had done, and it came as no surprise to him anymore that he was famous. And yet, Hermione told him that whenever anyone asked him about these things, he was incredibly modest, and paid great tribute to Ron and Hermione for the help they gave him.

Harry sighed after another hour of thinking of all these things one morning in the second week of March. Sometimes, like this morning, he hated thinking of them, for the simple fact that he couldn't remember them, and he wished he could.

A light knock came on the door and Harry jumped slightly. No one ever came to visit him this early.

The door opened and Hermione walked in, a bright smile on her face as she sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed.

"Good morning," She said happily.

"Hi," Harry replied, "What are you doing here so early?"

Hermione shrugged, "I just woke up early, so I thought I'd come and see you. Besides, it's not that early," She smiled again. Harry just smiled dumbly back. "But anyway, I've got some great news! I was just talking to Anna outside, and she says she thinks you're fine to go for a walk with me today!"

Harry smiled excitedly. Although it had been two weeks since he had woken up, he had not yet gone for a proper walk. His legs had not been working quite as well as anyone had hoped, even when the Healers gave him potions and things to try and help. He had walked around his room a couple of times, with help, but never out of his room. It was driving him mad; all he could remember was his eleventh birthday, but not even who was there or who told him he was a wizard, and then the next thing he knew, he was stuck in a room on his own for two weeks.

"When?" He asked, "Can we go now?"

Hermione looked taken aback. "Well, erm… I suppose so…"

"Great," Harry said, and he pushed himself to the end of the bed and hung his legs over the side.

"Wait," Hermione stopped him, "You might want a gown or something… To keep you warm. It's cold out there…"

She ran to the door and walked out of it in search of a dressing down. But Harry didn't really care. He took a few deep breaths, and then slowly pushed himself off the bed.

He wobbled as he stood, but held onto the table next to him and stayed standing. He took another breath in, and moved his right leg forward, moving the left leg straight after to meet it. He then let go of the table and stood still, waiting for Hermione to come back.

"Harry!" She gasped when she came back into the room and saw him standing two feet away from the bed. "That's great… But I think you should hold onto my arm…"

"Yeah, I will," Harry replied.

He moved slowly, for fear of losing his balance and falling over, and took her arm.

She looked up at him then, and Harry down at her. He smiled, slightly bemused at the face she was making. Tears filled her eyes and her smile faltered as she swallowed. Harry's smile disappeared and he went to take his hand off her arm, but before he did, Hermione's hand had covered his own.

"It'll come back to you, Harry," She whispered, "I know it will."

Harry looked back at her, "I hope so…" He said.

Then Hermione shook and sniffed, followed by a brand new smile. "Come on then, we'll go as slowly as you want…"

Hermione led him to the door of the room, which she had left open, but stopped just before they walked out.

"Wait," She said. "You might get a few looks from people, or people you don't know might talk to you, but just ignore them, ok?"

Harry nodded. He had expected as much. If he was as famous as Ron and Hermione had been telling him, he would get lots of odd looks from people out in the corridor of this hospital, not a few.

Hermione nodded in response and they walked on. Harry was quite surprised to see that there was no one in this particular corridor with strange growths or different coloured skin, since Ron had explained (graphically) some of the illnesses you can come down with when being a witch or wizard.

They walked on for about ten minutes, going around the same corridor many times, and Harry steadily got quicker on his feet. He stumbled every now and then and heard gasps all around him, he was surprised to realise that people had merely been doing a good job of hiding their staring.

"Can we go back now, please?" Harry asked quietly after his fourth stumble, "My legs are a little tired…"

Hermione smiled, "Of course, your room's just over there…"

That's when it happened. Harry saw him, standing not five metres away, dressed in white, talking so someone in a wheelchair.

Harry fell back and hit the floor so quickly that Hermione had no chance of holding him upright, but he didn't care; he needed to sit down. All the feeling from his legs had vanished, and he couldn't see clearly anyway. Flashing images were filling his mind: white-blonde hair, just like on that man standing over there, a pointed face with a smirk upon it, and grey eyes. Those grey eyes that pierced his dreams every night were standing before him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled somewhere in the distance. "Someone help!"

Harry tried to ignore her; he knew he was so close to remembering where he had seen that face before and why it was in his dreams so often…

But then hands were on his shoulders, and Harry's eyes focused to see the face right before him, trying to help him up.

He stared into the eyes for a few seconds more before realising that people still thought he was unconscious and saying, "It's ok, I'm fine…"

The hands let go of him, and Hermione then helped him up.

"He shouldn't have been out of bed this long…" The blonde said sternly to her.

"And how do you know how long he's been out of bed?" Hermione snapped back.

"I've seen you walking around!" The blonde replied angrily, "He's used far too much energy already today…"

"He's fine! Didn't you hear him?" Hermione shouted.

"I'm a Healer, Granger; I know what I'm talking about…" The man suddenly whispered vehemently to her.

"And I know my friend," She whispered back, "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to get him back to bed."

And with that, Hermione put her arm around Harry and started to march off. She was muttering things under her breath, but Harry paid little attention. He turned his head as far as he could and looked at the blonde man once again. He was watching Harry walk away, and caught his eye again. Harry tried hard to see the image in his mind again, but he couldn't – he only had eyes for the blonde standing there. Harry watched as the blonde's expression turned into one of contemplating something. He then lowered his eyes and turned his head quickly to the crowd that was watching Harry leave, telling them to move off.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione?" He said.

It was two hours after Harry and Hermione had gone for a walk, and when they had gotten back to the room, Harry knew that he shouldn't talk about what had happened, sensing that it was a sticky situation. But now Hermione had calmed down, he had to know more about that blonde Healer.

"Yes?" Hermione answered quickly.

"Who – who was that man earlier?" He asked tentatively, "That Healer?"

Hermione's face turned to stone, and Harry wished that he hadn't said anything at all until she answered stiffly, "That was Draco Malfoy."

Harry didn't care about her thick tone of voice, he wanted to hear more. "Do you know him then? Who is he?"

"Hmm," Hermione replied distractedly, "He was sin our year at school. He was in Slytherin."

Harry was taken back slightly. Ron and Hermione had told him all about the houses at Hogwarts, and he knew which one was the evil one…

"Slytherin? But he's a healer!" He said.

"Yes; he's a…" Hermione mimed apostrophes around her next words, "'reformed character'."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, he likes to think and tell people that he's a good person now. All because he didn't fight on either side during the final battle," Hermione answered, tutting afterwards.

Harry sat in quiet thought for a moment, feeling that Hermione would need to calm down slightly before she answered any more questions about the blonde, Draco Malfoy.

"Why don't you like him?" Harry asked quietly a few minutes later.

He jumped in his bed, however, when Hermione suddenly shouted back at him, "Harry, drop it! Who cares about Malfoy? He's not one of our friends!"

The door opened two seconds later and Ron walked in.

"Erm, Hermione…" He said. Hermione let out an exasperated growl as she turned in her seat. "That muggle thing has, erm… had a slight hiccup…"

Hermione stood up quickly, "Which muggle thing?" She said angrily.

"The one that washes dishes…" Ron answered sheepishly.

Hermione growled again and grabbed her cloak from the chair she had vacated. "What have you done?" She turned to look at Harry before leaving the room. "I'm sorry Harry, we'll be back later!"

And they left, leaving Harry with an amused smile on his face. He didn't know that wizards didn't use normal muggle appliances such as dishwashers; but he'd guessed that now…

However, his thoughts quickly moved back to Draco Malfoy. So, he had been a Slytherin, and fought on neither side during the final battle. What did that mean? Was he evil or good? And even more so, why was he in Harry's dreams every night if he _was_ evil?

Harry pondered this thought for a while longer after Hermione left, and came to the conclusion that if she did not like him, and he was a Slytherin, then perhaps Harry should just ignore and forget about him as well. But why, then, was Harry getting more anxious every time someone walked past his door, hoping it would be him? Why had Draco looked at him the way he had when Harry was walking back? And why did Harry feel as though, out of all the people he had met in the past two weeks, out of Ron and Hermione – his two best friends – there was a connection between him and this Draco Malfoy that was larger than anything? And he'd never even spoken to him…

Harry changed his mind. He planned to change that.

* * *

**A/N** I almost forgot to put an author's note down here lol woops! But yesh… thanks for reading and please please review… I write quicker when I have more reviewers you know… Tehe! 


	4. Alone Child

**A/N** Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to reviewers:

**Murgy31: **Hehe thank you so much! You rock too, for reviewing so much hehe!

**Wolfgangdelacroix: **Thank you, I like to hear that I'm a good writer as well as just good at making up plots!

**LunaParvulus: **Hehe yes, she dishwasher was a rubbish excuse to make Hermione go away, but I thought it would be comical hehe! I'm sorry this update wasn't as fast as the last one, I've had loads of work to do recently. But don't worry, I'm still here!!

**Slashfan69: **Actually, when people say 'update soon please' I generally update really quickly, but this time was a one off, I promise! I'll be much quicker next time! I hope this is worth the wait!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Tehe, thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long update, I know you like them quickly hehe! Yesh, I can't wait to write more about Draco. It's guna be good!

**Mrs Suzy Black: **Again, sorry for the longer update, was a one-off I promise! Yeah, I thought Draco being a Healer would put a nice twist on things! And sorry about Hermione's reaction, I just kinda thought that she hated him in school, and even though she's usually civil to him she kinda has other things on her mind right now, like Harry's health! So she was a bit harsh. Sorry!

**Evie Glacier Tako**Hmm yes, Harry not having memories does pose a problem, haha!

**StarDreamer1269: **Hehe, I'm not going to say anything. I'm a bit tired so I might accidentally give stuff away. Here's the next chapter lol!

Alone Child

Harry woke up three days later feeling no better about the situation with Draco Malfoy. He had decided on the day that he first saw Draco to ignore his initial feelings that he should probably hate him, and try to make friends with him instead. However, this was harder than originally planned, as Harry had only been out for one walk a day with Hermione since then, and each time he had not seen Draco anywhere. What he did not know, however, was that his luck was about to change completely.

Harry yawned and looked at the clock that sat on his bedside table – a present from Hermione – and saw that it was nine in the morning. He sighed and rolled over in his bed; no one ever came to see him this early. But then he jumped out of his skin as the door to his room opened loudly and quick footsteps walked towards his bed.

He sat bolt upright and almost bashed heads with a tall, blonde haired, grey-eyed man.

"Morning, Potter," Draco said in a voice which Harry did not remember him having when he spoke to Hermione in the corridor. This voice was quite different; soft and gentle.

"Erm… Hi…" Harry stammered back.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," He said as he stood back to look at Harry, "Perhaps you remember me?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows together and in response Draco took a deep breath and said, "Then again, maybe not…"

Harry thought it dramatically ironic that Draco was sarcastically asking if Harry remembered him, when in actual fact, Draco was the person who popped up in every single dream he had.

It was only then that Harry realised what Draco was doing. He had picked up the clipboard that was at the end of Harry's bed and was reading it thoroughly, as if examining it.

"W-Where's Anna, my Healer?" Harry asked.

Draco did not look up, but answered with a wave of his hand; "She's got vanishing sickness."

"Vanishing sickness?" Harry repeated disbelievingly, if the illness was exactly what it sounded like.

"Yes; whenever she throws up she disappears until she throws up again," Draco answered. He then looked up and began to smile in a way that Harry had never seen anyone smile before, in an evil, but cheeky way – like a smirk. "It's quite funny actually."

Harry smiled too, "I bet it's not for her," He said.

Draco's smirk disappeared, "No, I suppose not. We get so many patients with it in here, but there's nothing we can do; you try and give them a potion and they just throw up and disappear before your eyes!"

Harry laughed, "Where do they go?"

"To the place they hate most," Draco answered, "So when they recover from the illness, they come back traumatised anyway!" There was a pause that filled the room as Harry considered this. Where would the place he most hated be? The cupboard under the stairs. Or perhaps somewhere from the past nine years of his life that he couldn't remember? He'd have to ask Ron and Hermione about that.

"So," Draco carried on, "The point is, I'll be your Healer until she gets back. If she gets back in one piece, that is…"

Harry's eyes widened, but then narrowed again quickly after – he didn't want to seem eager for this if he was supposed to hate Draco.

"Draco," He started, "You know…"

"Don't call me Draco, please," Draco interrupted quickly. And suddenly his tone was the same as when he spoke to Hermione three days ago. His eyes had gone slightly sharp, his lips almost pursed like Aunt Petunia's when she was angry.

"Why…" Harry asked.

"One: Because I'm your Healer," Draco stated, "Two: Because it's… strange."

"Why is it strange?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco's eyes softened, "No reason… You just, never called me that in Hogwarts. You were Potter, and I was Malfoy. I assume Granger told you all about our 'relationship' – as it were – in Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head, "She didn't seem to want to talk about it…"

Draco looked at him, an expression of consideration on his face. Though exactly what he was considering, Harry had no idea. Then suddenly, Draco put the clipboard back in its holder and sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed.

"We weren't the best of friends, you and I…" He said, "Just because, well, I am a Slytherin through and through, and you're a Gryffindor…" Harry was shocked at the pure loathing in Draco's voice as he said the word 'Gryffindor'. "And I wasn't all that nice to your friends either… But I've changed now, I saw the world at its worst, like you did, and you stopped all of that. I'd like to get to know you, Potter. The past is best left forgotten."

Harry's eyes were wide. He had been right. Draco _had_ looked at him in some meaningful way three days ago when he was walking back to his room with Hermione. Harry just couldn't figure out what their connection was, but he knew now that Draco felt it too. Perhaps this sometimes happened in the wizarding world; when two people have a connection. All Harry knew for certain was that this person sitting beside him was the only person he remembered from his nine years that he had lost. He did not feel comfortable with Ron, Hermione, and especially not Ginny, like he did with Draco. He must have remembered Draco for some reason, and he would find out what it was.

"I'd like to get to know you, too," Harry replied quietly. "If – If I tell you something strange, you won't ignore me, will you?"

He felt quite foolish asking such a strange question, but it had to be asked before he told Draco about his dreams.

"No," Draco answered, "I was done with petty things like ignorance a couple of years ago."

Harry took a deep breath as he nodded.

"Well, I – I think I've been dreaming about you…" He said tentatively.

"Pardon?" Draco said blankly.

"I know it's strange, but when I was unconscious – for the whole time – all I could see was your face. And every time I go to sleep, I can just see you," Harry rushed, "And I know this is even more odd but I feel – closer to you than I do to anyone else, just because I remember you…"

Draco's eyes were narrowed in thought. "Are you sure it's me?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't have a clue who it was until I saw you in the corridor the other day," Harry answered, "That's why I fell over and everything… If it's not you in my dreams, then you must have some sort of double!"

Draco looked away quickly.

Harry badly faked a laugh; "Do you have a twin?"

Draco shook his head, to which Harry relaxed slightly. Now he knew Draco was the person from his sleep, and he didn't have to go looking for him anymore.

"What do you mean when you say you feel closer to me?" Draco asked slowly.

Harry shrugged. "I think it's because I remember you – kind of…" He answered. "I've been thinking about it, and I think that maybe it's a sign. Maybe you're the person who's supposed to bring back my memories. And it was fate that my other Healer got vanishing sickness just after I woke up!" Draco laughed nervously – perhaps Harry was scaring him slightly. "Sorry… I just… I really appreciate Ron and Hermione telling me everything about my life and wizard life and Hogwarts and stuff, but you – sitting here now – I feel more comfortable with you. I feel like I know you…"

Suddenly the door opened and a piece of paper flew in all by itself and landed in Draco's lap. Draco opened it with slightly shaking hands and read it, standing up soon afterwards.

"I've got to go…" He said, his expression quite blank – Harry had no idea what he thought of all he'd just said.

"Oh, right," Harry said.

"I'll be back in to check on you later, or a nurse will come…" Draco said as he walked away.

Harry's pulse quickened. He had scared Draco off. And yet, he said nothing. He felt like if he begged Draco to come back later then there was less chance of it happening.

"I'll see you, Potter," Draco said quickly before leaving the room.

Harry laid back and closed his eyes again. For some reason, he was exhausted. He put it down to emotional energy, a phrase which came from his Uncle Vernon. He had always said that his 'little Duddykins' was so happy that that was the reason he never slept – his emotional energy was still high from the happiness.

And so Harry closed his eyes. As soon as he fell back to sleep, the first thing to enter his mind was (surprisingly) _not _the same pair of grey eyes as it usually was. This time it was images of someone who had his back to him, obviously throwing up and disappearing straight after. When the person did throw up again and return, however, he saw that it was the grey eyed Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry sighed angrily later that afternoon. Ginny was sitting on his bed _with_ him, sticking moving photo after moving photo in front of him, trying yet again to make him remember the lost nine years of his life. For the fifth time in less than an hour, she shoved her 'favourite' picture of the both of them under his nose, repeating – also for the fifth time – that it was taken at their engagement party. She stressed the word 'engagement' more than the others.

"Ginny, I can't remember!" Harry repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

Ginny made him jump by almost screaming in frustration.

"Why not?!" She yelled.

"Stop being such a spoilt brat, Ginny!" Ron shouted from the corner of the room where he and Hermione sat also looking at moving images.

Ginny stared at him. Harry looked over and saw that neither of them was actually looking at Ginny. He glanced back at Ginny and was surprised to see that her lips were so tightly together that they were going white.

"Why don't you two get out?" She said stiffly. "Leave Harry and me alone for a moment?"

The two jerked their heads up at exactly the same time.

"Ginny…" Ron started sternly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Hermione said slowly.

Harry had no idea what either of them was getting at, so he chipped in, "Come on, what's she going to do to me? I'm not a…" He paused as he realised the irony of what he was about to say, "Child…"

"See?" Ginny said matter-of-factly, "He knows how old he is. It's fine."

Ron and Hermione were (extremely slowly) making their way across the room and to the door by now, but Hermione stopped beside Ginny and said quietly, "His mind is only eleven Ginny; be careful…"

Perhaps Hermione had meant to say it so that Harry couldn't hear because she knew how he'd react from past experience. Perhaps it was something else: Harry didn't know why, but he suddenly had a huge wave of anger flow through him as fast as a tornado, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from showing.

"I'm not a baby!" He yelled loudly, making all three others in the room jump out of their skins, "Don't talk about me thinking I can't hear you or won't understand! Because I do! If there's anything you've got to say about my mental state then you can say it to me, not behind my back!"

"Harry, I didn't…" Hermione said quickly, but Harry dismissed her.

"Shut up! Go away…" Harry said, his voice lowering.

"Harry, I…"

But she was stopped again by Ron, "Come on Hermione."

Harry looked intently at his bed sheets as he heard footsteps and the door opening, then closing behind them.

A silence followed in the room, and Harry knew that Ginny was simply waiting until she thought he'd calmed down to show him more photos.

This, however, was not strictly the case. She did stand and wait for a moment, but when she moved, Harry found her suddenly sitting on his bed again.

"I'm sorry about her, Harry," She said quietly, and Harry looked up at her. "She does mean well, she just sometimes doesn't think before she talks."

Harry said nothing and looked away again; thinking that it would technically have been worse if Hermione didn't say what she did and just thought it: then Harry wouldn't know how everyone felt about him, which would surely be a bad thing.

Then, something happened that made Harry's insides jump and then curl up as he realised what it was.

Ginny's hand was on top of his, her thumb moving slowly backwards and forwards on the top of his wrist, rubbing it in what he supposed was supposed to be a soothing manner. Harry, however, thought quite differently. Once he had gotten over the initial shock of a girl that he hardly knew openly touching him, he jerked his hand away quickly and stared at Ginny, wide-eyed. He was sure he saw an angry glint in her eyes that looked back at him.

"Sorry…" They both said together, although what Harry said sorry for, he was not quite sure.

Harry looked away, while Ginny continued, "It's just… Oh, I miss you so much, Harry…" In the short time that she was talking, Ginny seemed to be getting much closer to him, and Harry didn't know whether to be scared or petrified. "I want it to be like it was two and a half months ago…" Harry's eyebrows got closer together in slight confusion. "I want things to be normal again…"

"Normal…" Harry repeated but Ginny would not let him speak.

"I want our relationship to be back to normal," She was getting so close, "I want to touch you…"

Ginny said the last two words extremely slowly, but Harry had no idea what she meant. And then everything happened so quickly that if you blinked you would have missed it.

Harry realised that Ginny's fingers were now wrapped around his, and she suddenly seemed to lunge forwards at him to kiss him. Harry shook as he felt a strange texture tough his lips; his insides squirmed; there was a strange popping noise followed by a small thud and Harry realised that Ginny was no longer on his bed.

"Ouch!" Ginny moaned from the floor.

"What happened?" Harry asked, shivering slightly.

"You hexed me," She answered as she stood up, rubbing her back.

"I – I did what?" Harry asked, his mouth gaping open.

Harry was sure he saw the angry glint in Ginny's eye this time. "You used magic, Harry!" She shouted, and the door opened behind her as Ron and Hermione walked in. "_Young_ wizards do that! _Children_ that can't control their magic!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said sternly.

"He has no idea what he's doing!" Ginny shouted at her suddenly, pointing back at Harry.

"With regards what?" Hermione asked; Harry sensed that something was slightly sarcastic about her question, but he didn't really know what.

Ginny paused and then answered, "Magic, relationships…"

A thick silence floated through the room, and everything quickly made sense in Harry's head. But the part that made him most angry was that it took him so long to understand what had happened.

"Leave me alone," He murmured after a few minutes. No one moved. "Please!" He said loudly, "Just… Leave me alone…"

Another three second pause, and Harry then heard Ron saying angrily, "After you, Ginny! Get out!"

Quickly, all three people had left his room, and he lay alone in his bed. He thought about the fact that he was so angry that neither Ron nor Hermione had stood up for him after what Ginny had said, but then realised that was his own fault for shouting at Hermione and telling him 'he was not a child'. But perhaps he was a child.

Ginny had tried to kiss him then. And all that went around in his mind was that boy and girls do not communicate like that. It was an extremely childish thing to think, why else would he have thought that if he was not a child on the inside? The worst part of all was that he knew they were right, but he couldn't help but be angry at them because they just didn't understand how he was feeling, despite thinking they did.

They did not know that right now, Harry felt like the loneliest person in the world. He felt like no one cared about him, even though it was clear that at least three people did. And worst of all, he felt like the person that shouldn't be his friend at all was the only one he wanted to see.

* * *

**A/N** Hiya, I'm sorry that the end of this chapter isn't very good. Perhaps I shouldn't have written it while I am so tired… I apologise. Hopefully my point got across though. I'm also sorry that this chapter took longer to come up, I've had loads of school work – I'm currently rehearsing a lot for my play in Drama. Its great… Anyway! Thanks for reading, hope it's ok! 


	5. Silence

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**SlashFan69: **Hehe, I know how you feel about Ginny. I always write her to be a complete bitch but in the actual books I don't dislike her… Strange. But if you promise to review each chapter then I'll see what I can do hehe!

**Mrs Suzy Black: **Oh no, I never write Ron as a nasty character. I always like to highlight that Ron and Harry are the best of friends. I'm afraid I can't answer your question. You must guess. Hehe!

**StarDreamer1269: **Oh I'm working on a play called Ask for the Moon. I actually don't know who its by which is really bad haha! But its quite a good play. I perform it for my exam next week so I'm really sorry if I don't update for a long while. And you're right – Ginny needs a slap.

**LunaParvulus: **Tehe thank you very much! And thanks for reviewing!

**Umeko-rin: **Yeah, I don't know what it is but I always write Ginny like that. Oh well, people like it so I'll keep it that way haha!

**DanuMarie: **Hehe, I'm glad that I can create such tension!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva**Aww thank you so much. Don't worry that you've only just found my story, better late than never eh??? Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this one as much as the others!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Hehe, all I can say is I hope this update is quick enough for you!!!

Silence

The next few days were extremely awkward in Harry's room at St Mungo's hospital. Ginny had arrived unexpectedly the day after Harry's outburst of magic to apologise to him. Harry very much expected that Ron or Hermione had put her up to it, since she only looked him in the eyes about once for the whole two hours that she was there. However, since then she had been fine with him. But since then, she had only been with him when Ron and Hermione were there as well.

And with regards those two, they were worse than Ginny. It seemed that Hermione clearly thought about everything she said before she said it. Harry noticed many times that she opened her mouth and closed it again very quickly, thinking that he had not seen; she looked quite like a fish. Whereas Ron didn't say much at all. But for some strange reason, he found this very comforting, and refreshing. On the rare occasions when Ron did speak, however, it was to tell Harry about certain things that he'd asked about from the previous nine years. Ron always answered because Ginny – in a sudden change of attitude – never wanted to talk about it anymore, and tears always appeared in Hermione's eyes when something about the three of them was mentioned.

All of this upset Harry quite a lot. No one knew how alone he felt; and just because of his 'mental age' no one wanted to talk to him anymore. And to make everything worse; Harry had not seen or heard anything from Draco Malfoy.

It had been three days since Harry had told Draco about his dreams, and he had scared him off. He knew it. He should never have opened his mouth. He should have waited until he got to know Draco better before telling him that he was the only person he could remember form the past nine years of his life. It was, after all, a pretty heavy weight to put on someone. However, Harry still had a tiny slither of hope: he had not actually been given a new Healer since he had seen Draco. Only a nurse came in to check on him every now and then, not a new Healer. So hopefully Draco hadn't run that far away…

"Harry…"

Harry's head jerked upwards. It was getting darker in the room. Harry hadn't realised he'd been silently thinking about Draco for so long. Perhaps it was slightly obsessive…

"We're going to head off now, is that ok?" Hermione said quietly as she and Ron stood up.

Harry nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow," She said, trying a smile, "We can go in the garden for a walk if you like…"

"Maybe," Harry replied.

Hermione's expression faded. "Goodnight, then…"

"Night, Harry," Ron mumbled as they left the room.

Once again, Harry was left alone. He hated being alone at night, in this strange place where everyone knew him, and yet, no one really knew him at all.

He sighed as he took one last look out of the window and stood up from the chair he was in. He had been walking for the past few days whenever Hermione had asked him to, but mainly it was to see if Draco was actually in the building at all. Every time he went walking – and got better at it again – Draco was no where to be seen.

Harry made his way to the bed in the centre of the room and laid down. Ron and Hermione usually left around this time of evening, but Harry got so much sleep that he never needed to go to sleep early. Therefore he picked up one of the books that Hermione had brought him and began to read from where he had left off. This one was a book about Horcruxes. Harry had understood what Ron and Hermione had told him about them, but he had wanted to know more detail. So after many days of persuasion, Hermione had snuck them into the Hospital.

Harry read for a long time that evening. About how you must feel when killing a person for a part of your soul to rip out of you… He shuddered many times at the thought of it, and yelped quietly when the door to his room suddenly opened and closed opposite him.

The room was so dark that Harry couldn't tell who it was, so he pointed his bedside lamp towards the door and almost dropped it at the sight.

"Good evening," Draco said quietly, walking towards the chair next to Harry's bed.

Harry was still holding the lamp from shock, and Draco took it from him and put it back on the table.

"How are you?" Draco asked.

"I – erm…" Harry really didn't know what to say. "Where have you –"

"Sorry," Draco interrupted, "I've been away. I should have told you. But I thought you were well enough just to see a nurse for a few days…"

"But, what I told you…" Harry said quietly.

"Yes, I've had time to think about that." Draco's voice was certain, unwavering; it made Harry more nervous than he should really have been. "And I have no idea why you think you see me in your dreams. Has it happened while I've been away?"

Harry nodded slowly.

Draco paused for a moment before answering. "I don't know why… But I suppose we'll discover the reason eventually. How have you been? Your nurse tells me that she thinks you've been a bit off sorts."

Harry lowered his head. Suddenly he didn't feel nervous anymore, but he didn't say anything.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Draco asked quietly after a minute.

"I haven't freaked you out?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "You said I'm the only one you feel comfortable with; is that still the case?"

Harry sighed. "Everything's… Well, I don't know if it's different or not, do I? But I can tell it's different. No one will talk to me properly. I know that I can't remember them, and I know I don't think like a twenty year old man, but that doesn't mean they have to treat me like a child, does it?"

"What have they done?" Draco asked.

"It was Ginny, she…" Harry felt his face burn, "She tried to kiss me…"

Draco made that expression on his face that Harry had never seen before again; that smirk. "Did you not like it?"

Harry tried not to frown but he couldn't help it. "It was horrible…"

Draco laughed. "Then what happened?" He asked.

"She shouted at me," Harry answered, "She really yelled. Saying I didn't know anything about magic or relationships…"

"That's not your fault though," Draco said sympathetically. "Those Weasel's have always been horrible people. I never understood what anyone saw in them. Muggle-lovers; the lot of them."

"I'm sorry?" Harry said, his mind now completely off what had happened the other day.

"Nothing," Draco replied, quickly moving on; "Your magic will come back eventually, you just need to be taught that again."

Harry raised an eyebrow on Draco's dismissal of what he had said, but forgot about it anyway. "I actually used magic the other day apparently…"

"You did?"

"Yes, when Ginny was on my bed… There was a pop and then she was on the floor. Apparently I'd pushed her off with magic. Hexed her or something…"

"Good for you!" Draco smiled.

"So, will my magic just come back?" Harry asked.

"No, you'll have to be taught how to use a wand again," Draco answered. "But if I'm right then hopefully that should all help to bring some of your memories back."

"Will I have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"No. It's all there in your head, Potter, you just need to get someone to help bring it back out of you."

Harry lowered his head. He didn't want to spend more time with anyone that he didn't know. There was only one person that he would ask for help from, and he knew that he probably wouldn't give it. Draco, however, obviously thought otherwise.

"I'll help you," He said at Harry's saddened expression.

Harry looked up, his eyes wide. "What?"

"I'll help you learn magic, Potter, do you not have ears?" But Draco was smiling.

"Are – are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Well, do you really want the people who don't understand you to teach you?" Harry shook his head. "Good. We'll start in the morning then, shall we? I've got the morning off work," He added at Harry's questionable look.

He then stood up and walked off towards the door but he stopped before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry you've felt lonely while I've been away," He said. "I appreciate that you can confide in me like you just did, as well. It means a lot to me. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

And then he was gone. Harry was so shocked at what had happened that he didn't really move until about five minutes later. And when he did try to get to sleep he was too excited. He was going to learn magic tomorrow. With someone that understood him and how he felt and wouldn't call him a child – even though in his head he was one really.

When Harry finally fell asleep, his dreams were filled with images of white-blonde light, sticks that he supposed were wands and two people, talking.

* * *

"Now, you may get a strange feeling wash over you when you hold it," Draco said the next morning, "Then again, you might not. But I don't suppose you will have changed, really. All you've done is go back in time, you haven't changed enough to need a wand with different properties."

Harry and Draco were sat in the small garden part of St. Mungo's hospital. It was a sunny morning, and Harry had initially been surprised at the strength of the sun upon going outside, but then realised that he hadn't actually left this building for over two months. It was still relatively early, so only a few visitors were outside with their ill relatives. It took a while for them all to stop staring at Harry; it was only when Draco stood up and told them all that he was a Healer did they turn away – he seemed to have that impact on a lot of people for some reason; the way that no one really wanted to talk to him. Harry, however, thought quite the opposite. He couldn't get enough of what Draco was telling him that morning, about the differences between hexes and jinxes, charms and normal spells. And now he was to finally hold his wand. He'd been out here for at least and hour and a half and he hadn't yet held the thing that made him a wizard.

Harry nodded at what Draco told him and took the thin piece of wood from his hand.

The moment he held it firmly in his own hand, he felt a surge of something run through him. Something that felt like excitement, nerves and, strangely enough, power, all rolled into one. It was suddenly as if this piece of wood was connected to his hand, his arm, his entire body. And a thought whispered in Harry's ear 'How could I have lived without my wand?'

"You feel anything?" Draco asked suddenly. Harry had quite forgotten he was there.

"Yes…" There were no other words that Harry could mutter out, but a stupid smile appeared on his face.

"Well, that's good," Draco smiled back, "It means you can remember."

"I think I can…" Harry mumbled, still staring at his wand.

"Well then perhaps you won't need much teaching," Draco said cheerfully.

Harry lowered his wand and slackened his grip, "You don't have to teach me if you don't want to, you know," He said.

"I didn't mean it like that," Draco replied quickly, "I just think it would be nicer for you if you didn't have to have someone teaching you these things at twenty years old…"

Harry paused before saying, "It doesn't really make a difference to me though, does it."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. It was obvious that Harry had made him feel awkward, just like he did with Hermione. But with Draco it was different. Harry didn't want to yell at him if he felt awkward; for some reason, he wanted to apologise.

"So," Draco said after a few moments silence, "Which is your favourite subject? Well, from what you have heard of them?"

"I don't know…" Harry pondered, "I suppose it would be Defence Against the Dark Arts, wouldn't it? Seeing as I'm an Auror."

Draco's face turned a strange colour that Harry had never seen on skin before. "Yes, you were always quite good at that at Hogwarts…" He said in a drawling sort of voice which Harry didn't like.

Harry smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but Draco jumped in before him; "You've learnt fast, Potter! I thought you'd forgotten that nasty little sneer you had!"

"What?" Harry asked, his face now clear of all expression except confusion.

"You sneered a lot in school," Draco answered in a bored voice, "To me, mostly."

"Well, I was probably just copying you," Harry backfired, "You smirk a lot more than I 'sneer'."

The two smiled at each other for a moment and a strange sensation ran through Harry. It suddenly felt as if Draco was the first person to smile at him since he had woken from his coma more than two weeks earlier. He knew that Ron, Hermione and occasionally Ginny smiled at him, and so had all the people they brought with them to 'meet' him. But no smile had hit Harry as hard as this one. It was for the same reason. It was that connection they had, doing something again. The same feeling rushed through him as when he saw Draco in his dreams. The feeling telling him that he had to learn everything from Draco, and no one else.

"So, back to magic," Draco said suddenly, "I think I'll teach you how to disarm first – that was always your favourite. It almost got you killed quite a few times I think…"

"Killed?" Harry repeated quickly.

"Potter, your near death experiences have probably made you more famous than you would have been had you just killed Voldemort outright – you've had so many of them, so don't be surprised," Draco said. "Now, disarming…"

"Harry!"

Harry and Draco turned their heads quickly towards the door back into the hospital and saw Hermione running towards them. Harry heard a loud tut come from beside him and saw from the corner of his eye Draco shaking his head slightly.

"Harry!" Hermione repeated when she reached him, not even acknowledging that Draco was right next to him. "What are you doing out here? You'll freeze!"

"It's not cold…" Harry started but Hermione wouldn't let him finish. She took his wrist and went to pull him up, but Draco got up and stood in between them.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy," Hermione said distractedly.

"Forgotten your manners, have you, Granger?" Draco spat. Hermione said nothing but tried to push past him again. "Have you thought that Potter may not want to go with you?"

Hermione looked at Draco and then at Harry. "Oh, come on Harry, its cold, you're ill!"

"He's not actually ill, Granger," Draco spat again, "And he's not a child either; he doesn't have to do what you tell him!"

Harry chest suddenly felt warmer. Finally, someone had acknowledged that he was not a child – even if he thought he still was sometimes – and the person who happened to notice it was Draco.

"Harry please," Hermione begged, "Why are you out here with him anyway?"

"He's going to teach me magic again," Harry replied simply.

This however, was evidently not what Hermione wanted to hear. "Oh no he's not!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Hermione faltered, "Well, if you're friends with him then I'll let him tell you."

"Tell him what?" Draco snapped. "That I practised Dark magic at Hogwarts?" Pause. "That's not true, Granger; is it?"

Hermione stared at him, but her face was not rigid as Harry had thought it would be. She dropped his wrist finally and said quietly, "I'll see you in your room, then," And she left.

Draco took a deep breath and sat back down, but then got almost straight back up again. "You may as well go after her, Potter; I've got to start work in fifteen minutes."

As Harry stood up, he thought it best not to mention what had just happened, he'd have to find out what it was all about the next time the spoke properly, since he knew Hermione wouldn't talk about it. He guessed that they had just had their differences in school as well, but since Hermione hadn't lost her memory, she simply couldn't start afresh with Draco like Harry could.

"Thank you for giving me my wand back," Harry said as they walked through the door back into the building together.

"It's fine," Draco replied. "I'll let you keep it, since I'm you're Healer and I believe you are in a stable condition enough not to go around killing people. Just don't try any magic with it, ok?"

"I won't," Harry said honestly, "Holding it is enough for me for now."

The two smiled at each other once more and walked off in different directions. Harry had a dumb smile on his face all the way back to his room, where Hermione was sitting at the window with Ron standing behind her. They both stared at him. He had clearly walked in on a private conversation. That, or a conversation that he was not supposed to hear.

* * *

**A/N** Hiya, hope this chapter is ok. I think it's mildly better than the previous one. I know Hermione is rather OOC at the moment, but it's the circumstances and things. My Hermione is usually over the top! Thanks for reading. The next chapter may take a long time to go up because I have a drama production for an exam next week and then I'm going on a trip to Poland for four days. But hopefully I shall have a chapter for you before then… I'll try anyway!!! 


	6. A Name is a Name

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**LunaParvulus: **Thanks for saying you'll patiently wait, but as you can see this is a lot quicker than I thought it would originally be hehe! However you will have to wait for the next one, as I go to Poland in two days, but hope you like it!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Oh I'm so glad you don't think Hermione is out of character, seeing as you're like, a Hermione FREAK – so if you approve then its all ok lol! You best be glad that this has come before Poland, I have no idea when I got the time to write it; but I just put off all my other work to do this haha!

**Murgy31: **Thanks for everything. I did my first performance about an hour ago, and it actually went quite well. The examined performance is tomorrow night so I'm a little more scared about that one hehe! And then the next morning I'm off to Poland, so I'm afraid there definitely won't be a chapter for about a week. I'm glad I got this one up before I left though. Hope you're proud of me hehe!

**StarDreamer1269: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and thank you for being so patient for this chapter, but as I'm sure you can tell, I worked extremely hard to get this one up before I go to Poland, so hope you enjoy it!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva**I'm glad you're liking the general plot so far. And I hope this update was quick enough for you; as you have probably read already I have worked hard to get it up before I go away, so I hope it's ok and doesn't seemed to rushed.

**SlashFan69: **Thanks for saying you'll patiently wait, but you won't have to! However, you will have to wait for the next one, but just think, it will be sooner than it would have been… That made no sense, but I'm sure you understand!

A Name is a Name

"Harry, I'm just saying that you shouldn't talk to him; we don't like him!" Hermione said through half gritted teeth ten minutes later.

Harry had, indeed, walked straight in on Ron and Hermione talking about him. When he asked for an explanation, the tips of Ron's ears went bright red and Hermione looked at the floor. It seemed that they were talking about his friendship with Draco – and how they 'disapproved' of it.

"Yes, Hermione," Harry snapped back, "_You_ two may not like him, but I do! If you want to tell me why you don't like him then go straight ahead and I might start to listen to you."

Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged his shoulders. She then stood up quickly and pursed her lips, reminding Harry of an angry school teacher and walked briskly towards the door. Before she left she spat out a few words, "If Malfoy's such a better 'friend' than us then it's up to him to tell you!"

And with that she stepped out of the door and slammed it behind her, leaving Harry and Ron staring at it.

Harry waited a moment to make doubly sure that she was gone before turning back to face Ron, who seemed to know what was coming.

"Why doesn't she like him?" Harry asked.

"None of us do, mate…" Ron muttered back.

"Don't call me mate!" Harry yelled.

Ron flinched as he yelled, and Harry realised that it was probably only the second time he had said that sentence since coming out of his coma. There was a short pause before Ron said nothing about the comment but continued to speak:

"If Hermione doesn't want to tell you…" He muttered, "She says it's up to Malfoy to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Harry shouted. "Why are you and Hermione ganging up on me?"

"We're not ma – Harry…"

"Yes you are! You think I can't handle whatever the truth is because I have the mind of an eleven year old! And I'll tell you that yes; sometimes I do think like an eleven year old! But it's hard waking up one day and finding out you're actually twenty! And then all these people surround you, trying to make you remember things that you think can't have happened because it's impossible! And people that call themselves your friends talk about you behind your back and don't even think about how lonely you must be! And then when you finally find someone to talk to they try to take him away! The only person in the world who seems to understand me! And you're trying to tell me that I'm not supposed to be friends with him?"

Ron stared at him. Harry didn't really know where that had come from: feelings that he had been bottling up had suddenly exploded from lips, and now his mouth was dry – he didn't want to argue anymore.

"We can't choose your friends, Harry," Ron said slowly a few moments later. His voice was quiet a soft, like he had been hurt. "But me and Hermione are your friends, we're just trying to look out for you…"

"Please, leave me alone…" Harry whispered.

Another short pause and Harry heard slow moving footsteps towards the door. However, when the door opened, Harry looked up and spoke for one last time.

"Ron," He said quickly, "I'm sorry… I know you're my friends… I'm just asking that you let me be friends with whoever else I like, please."

Ron tried at a smile, but it came out more as a wince, "I'll tell Hermione to lay off. Get some sleep, you look tired…"

Harry nodded his head slowly and lay down flat on his bed. As he closed his eyes, a wave of anger ran through him: he realised that he had just acted the age he felt when being told to go to sleep. But it was true; it may have been one o'clock in the afternoon, but Harry was exhausted.

* * *

"Potter. Potter, wake up!"

Harry breathed in quickly and jolted in his bed. He opened his eyes quickly to see a blurred version of Draco standing above him. He reached out for his glasses and put them on, realising only then that it was dark in the room.

"You've been asleep all day," Draco stated as he sat down.

"What time is it?" Harry asked croakily.

"Almost ten," Draco answered.

Harry yawned as he sat up in his bed. "That's strange."

"Yes, well," Draco said, "I saw Weasley earlier."

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he wasn't pleased to see me," Draco answered. "He started shouting at me, telling me that I was to treat you properly. You see, Potter? You do have friends."

"Only because I shouted at him first," Harry replied, "Words just jumped out of my mouth that I didn't know I felt. What did he say to you, exactly?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Draco said in a bored voice, like he was waving it aside, "He thinks that I'm poisoning your mind to make you hate him and Granger. But I haven't to say that even the craziest man in the world wouldn't try to spilt you three up, so I'm not about to try."

Harry gulped and lowered his head. Did people really know how close the three of them were? But more to the point, was Harry supposed to be that close to them? It was clear that before his accident, they had their life and he had his.

"I don't think you have to try…" He mumbled in quiet response.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and said, "If I _am_ affecting your relationship with them, then perhaps we shouldn't continue as we are."

"No!" Harry said pleadingly, "You're not affecting it! I'm doing that part on my own. It's just… Being in here, I suppose things will get better when I leave…"

"Then you'll leave soon. Tomorrow if you like," Draco said professionally.

"Tomorrow? Are you sure?" Harry repeated.

"I'm your Healer, and I believe you to be well enough to go home. Staying in this place isn't going to help you get your memories back is it? You'll have to have regular visits to me, however, so that I can make sure you don't go mad."

"Go mad?" Harry asked.

"Well, I know they're your friends – despite what you say – but they do baby you quite a bit, don't they?" Draco smirked.

Harry smiled and looked at him. He didn't think he'd ever met a nicer person in his entire life. There Ron and Hermione were, shouting at him and telling Harry to not talk to him, and Draco still wanted to offer as much help as he could.

"Why are you helping me so much?" Harry asked quietly after a minute.

Draco took another moment to answer. "Because you're my patient. And I told you the other day, I want to start a fresh with you, and your… 'friends'." 

Another pause, and one more question entered Harry's head. "My going home… It won't affect my lessons, will it?"

"Lessons?" Draco repeated.

"You, teaching me magic; you'll still do it, won't you?" Harry asked awkwardly.

To his relief, a bright smile appeared on Draco's face. "Of course I will." He stood up to leave, "But Potter, you do understand that it will take a long time, don't you?"

Harry nodded, but instead of verbally answering that question, he asked another; "Why do you call me that?"

Draco looked slightly taken aback. "It's your name," He said. Harry was surprised to hear that again, his tone of voice had suddenly changed back to the spitting sound that he used when talking to Hermione.

"It's not," Harry shook his head. "My name is Harry, and yours is Draco."

"Potter," Draco said with an air of trying to sound calm, "Too much has happened over the years for us to be on first name terms. I don't want you calling me Draco…"

"But you wanted a fresh start with me…" Harry began, but got cut off.

"Some things can't be undone!" Draco yelled. "A name is a name, it doesn't matter which one! I know it's petty, but I don't want to hear the word 'Draco' come out of your mouth!"

Harry stared at him, a completely calm expression on his face, and nodded.

Draco took a deep breath and sighed. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow when you leave, we can talk about when we'll next have a 'lesson' as you like to call it."

Harry was glad to see that he had a smile on his face as he left the room, but he lay awake for a long time after thinking about the conversation they had just had. It was obvious that something must have happened in Hogwarts more than just a bit of petty bullying, but when he thought about it, Harry didn't much care. Whatever had happened, it was clear now that Draco had changed and was evidently working to help people and be nice to them. As long as Draco was there for him, he decided, none of the past mattered. It was time to leave it all behind; as if he hadn't done that already…

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. He hadn't slept much during the night, but of course, yesterday he had slept for hours in the day. It took him a while to figure out why he felt refreshed, and then he remembered. He was going home today. Every time he thought about it he was overcome with excitement and anxiety. He was overjoyed to be leaving the hospital, where people stared at him everywhere he went, but also quite nervous to be going to the place which he called home. Exactly why he called it home, he didn't know, it wasn't as if he could picture the place in his mind, or had 'many happy memories' there. But then he would think of the possibility of memories coming back to him when he saw things that he may hold dear in his house, things that had a special sentimental value.

For most of the night when all of the other patients were sleeping, Harry stayed awake to try and think about what his house would look like. It was, after all, inhabited by four magical people, so it can't have looked like a 'muggle' house. But the more he thought, the more he realised that it can't actually have been that different. Perhaps the kitchen would be unusually small, since there was probably no need for muggle appliances such as dishwashers and washing machines. But then Harry remembered Ron coming in one day at the hospital and telling Hermione that the dishwasher had broken. Finally, settling that he would simply have to wait to see the house, Harry closed his eyes once more and fell into a light sleep.

That afternoon, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived to take him away, and his spirits fell slightly. Even though Draco had mentioned it last night, he hadn't thought about the fact that he also had to live with three people who he didn't connect with. But then again, this, along with his memories, may return with spending more time with them and living with them.

The arguments of the previous day had been 'temporarily' forgotten for this afternoon, and Harry quite appreciated it. Although the atmosphere was slightly thicker than usual, he was glad that Hermione and Ron weren't just telling him what to do again. However, he knew that this was too good to be true.

"So, you've got everything Harry?" Hermione said for the umpteenth time just before they were about to leave the room.

Harry rolled his eyes and repeated "Yes. Now let's go."

Ginny walked slowly up to him as he stood up from his bed, "You can hold my arm if you like."

Harry looked at it, "No, that's ok…" He said slowly, "I'm fine with walking now…"

He saw the tips of her ears burn just as her brothers' did when he was getting angry, but then he saw Hermione and Ron both shake their heads quickly at her from the corner of his eye. Ginny took an obviously deep breath and seemed to swallow whatever words were about to come from her mouth.

Harry looked at her and decided to quickly walk towards the door to avoid any awkward silences, and just as he put his hand on the handle, the door opened and almost hit him on the head.

"Watch it!" Ron yelled at Draco, who had just walked into the room.

"Sorry, Potter," Draco said, ignoring Ron. "You're just leaving then?" 

Harry nodded, his expression turning to one that meant 'I don't really want to go with them'. Draco seemed to understand as he made that same smirk on his face and said loudly, "So what time shall I see you tomorrow? You'll be coming here, I suppose?"

"What?" Ron, Hermione and Ginny said together.

Harry turned to them, "Draco's teaching me magic again, remember? He can't exactly do that if I don't see him, can he?"

"Why can't one of us help you?" Ginny asked defensively.

Harry could think of no reply, but Draco butted in quickly for him. "Because I offered, and none of you seemed to care."

Ginny's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"Now, Potter," Draco said, turning back to Harry, "I'm working all night tonight and finish at nine tomorrow morning? Will you be able to get here for then?"

Harry nodded, but Ron said loudly, "And what if we don't want to bring him?"

"Then I'll just have to turn up at your house, won't I?" Draco spat back.

There was a quick pause in the room as Ron and Ginny's ears grew ever brighter. Hermione noticed and, evidently not wanting a fight to break out, quickly said, "Come on, lets go home…"

The three of them were out of the door in a flash, and Harry followed behind, mouthing 'thank you' behind him to Draco. He had no idea what his house was going to be like, but as long as he had something to look forward to tomorrow, he was sure it wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

**A/N** Hope you like the chapter! I wanted so much to get one up before I went to Poland, so here it is! I'm afraid the next probably won't be up for over a week, however; but let's be honest, I tried extremely hard with this one! Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you after Poland!


	7. What Adults Do

**A/N** I'm afraid that for this chapter I'm not going to write review responses because I just want to say more or less the same thing to all of you who have reviewed: thank you so much for doing so and thank you for all patiently waiting for the next chapter, which I hope you enjoy. My trip to Poland was fun thanks, but I'm glad to be home and writing again! Thanks to those of you who said good luck in my exam and hoped I had a good time in Poland. I promise you'll get personal review responses in the next chapter!

What Adults Do

"Do you remember it, Harry?"

"Let the man get through the door, Ginny!"

"Harry, do you remember?"

"No!" Harry yelled.

Ten minutes later, after what was a traumatic experience of being sucked through some sort of air tight tube called 'apparation', Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking through the front door of a house on a quiet little street in the middle of no where. The second that the near suffocation of apparation ended, Ginny asked quickly, 'Do you recognise it?' Harry did nothing and merely walked towards the house they were facing.

He was now staring into a small hall, with stairs on the right and a door to the left, it rather reminded him of his aunt and uncles house at Privet Drive. There were moving pictures on the walls of various people flying broomsticks, but mostly Harry and Ginny. Harry didn't recall this. He the looked away from the pictures as he moved slowly into the hallway, and saw cardboard boxes all over the floor and stairs.

At his questionable look, Hermione said, "Ron and I are moving out soon. We were supposed to be moving earlier, but with your coma we decided to stay with Ginny until you came home."

A shot of fear ran through Harry, "Why are you moving out?"

"Because we're getting married, remember?" Hermione replied.

Harry remembered that he had actually been told this since he had woken up but evidently didn't pay much attention.

"We postponed the wedding so that you could come…" Hermione started.

"Hermione…" Ron warned.

"You will still come, won't you?" Hermione finished, ignoring Ron. "Ron chose you to be his best man out of all of his brothers…"

"Hermione!"

"Of course I will," Harry said quickly. He didn't really know how to feel. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at Hermione. Perhaps this was it. Perhaps being home would help them all be friends again. He knew it wouldn't happen in the space of one day of overnight, but a few smiles every now and then, and some sort of understanding. Of which had just happened.

"Anyway," Hermione said, suddenly bright, "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Harry nodded quickly and started to walk. The rest wasn't as he'd expected at all. Rather than seeing something magical around every corner, the house reminded him more and more or Privet drive everywhere he looked. The kitchen was the worst. It was totally clean, and was equipped with a dishwasher, a washing machine, a cooker and even a fridge, where Harry thought that surely wizards and witches could just make food appear whenever they wanted it from thin air.

After seeing the whole of the downstairs and the garden, Ron asked, "So, what do you think?"

Harry nodded slowly, "It's nice. It's just… It's really normal."

"HA!" Ron exclaimed, "I knew he'd say that! Didn't I tell you?" He added to Hermione. "Hermione likes the house to be as 'Muggle-like' as possible, since she's a Muggle-born."

Hermione tutted, "Well if he doesn't like it then he can change it once we've gone. The house is mostly going to you, Harry," She added for Harry's benefit.

The rest of the day was spent in near silence as the four of them sat in the living room and watched the (muggle) television. Ron had explained that wizards didn't have electricity, but the one thing he did like was television, so he was quite thankful that Hermione was a muggle-born.

Overall, it was quite a good day. Harry found that being back in their own house rather than at the hospital all the time, Ron and Hermione were relatively calm. Ginny, however, was not resting until Harry remembered everything. The only reason she had stayed silent while watching the television was because Ron had shouted at her on multiple occasions. Every time Ron and Hermione went out of the room, however, Ginny would always move closer to Harry in an attempt to hold his hand or whisper in his ear – or something that older people do when they're couples, Harry guessed. He knew he shouldn't think like that, but it was true. At the end of the day, the more Ginny tired to make him remember things faster, the more he'd move away. Right now, he had the mind of an eleven year old boy; he was definitely not thinking about what young adult couples did in their free time: it made him shiver with disgust.

Finally, when a muggle film about witches had ended (which Ron loved to watch because they were so inaccurate) Harry stood up.

"I'm going to bed if that's ok," He said quietly after a yawn.

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads and Ginny stood up behind him, "I am too. I'll show you our room, Harry…"

"What?" Harry said quietly.

"Our room, Harry," Ginny replied slowly.

Harry felt his face go bright red. How was he stupid enough not to think about that? All day Ginny had been sending him singles which made him cringe, but did he think about going to bed? That girl was his fiancée – he was twenty years old, did he really think he'd have his own room and his own single bed?

"Oh," He said, managing to find his voice, "Right."

"Harry," Hermione said from behind him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He lied. He was in fact, extremely angry at Ron and Hermione. Did they just forget that he still thought girls were weird things that should be left well alone? Why hadn't they made up another bed for him somewhere else.

"Are you coming then?" Ginny said impatiently at the doorway to the hall.

Harry tried to cover up the deep breath he took with a fake yawn before he said, "Yeah. Goodnight guys…"

And he followed Ginny off up the stairs.

Their bedroom was quite large, with a desk in one corner, a big wardrobe in the other, and a massive bed stuck right in the middle. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he thought to himself that hopefully he could lie right on the edge of the bed with his back to Ginny. Just then, however, he was struck with another surprise. Ginny walked over to the bed and pulled off her top. Harry's eyes widened quickly and he looked towards the floor as Ginny turned to face him, still in her pink bra.

"The bathroom is through that door, Harry," She said. "We got the en suite room because you paid the most for the house…"

But barely before she had finished speaking, Harry had found the door that was next to the wardrobe and was through it, closing it behind him.

He swallowed with difficulty as he sat on the edge of the bath and rested his elbows on his knees. He was quite surprised when he realised that he didn't feel sick, but was shaking a lot and had the horrible image of Ginny's bare back in his mind.

Soon, Harry took yet another deep breath and left the bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't have to look at that sight again tonight. He saw, however, a different sight that was almost just as bad. Ginny was now leaning over the bed, pulling the duvet away from the pillows, wearing nothing but a short silk nightdress that barely covered her backside.

He looked away quickly and walked around the other side of the bed.

"I'm afraid you don't have pyjamas," Ginny said suddenly. Harry was shocked by her tone of voice, and the word 'bitch' suddenly entered his mind.

"Oh…" He replied quietly.

He looked down at the trousers he was wearing. They were uncomfortable enough now; it would be horrible to sleep in them. Suddenly, Ginny spoke again, and this time it did make him feel slightly ill.

"You usually sleep naked," She said.

Harry looked at her as she laid down in the bed, pulling the duvet over her. He swallowed again and looked away before pulling off his own t-shirt, feeling more self-conscious than he ever had before. He could almost feel Ginny's eyes burning into his back as he dropped it on the floor and started to undo his belt buckle. Quickly he pulled off his trousers and socks and clambered into the bed, still wearing his boxers. He turned his back to Ginny and faced the wall as he pulled the duvet cover all the way up to his neck. He tried not to let his nervous shaking show, but thought that it didn't work much.

"Harry," Ginny's quiet voice cut through the darkness after she turned off the light next to the bed.

Harry waited a moment before answering, but then said, "Yes?"

"Can I… Give you a hug?" She asked quietly.

Harry paused. He didn't want to say no. he knew that they probably fell asleep hugging each other every night, but he just couldn't do it… Not yet…

"Goodnight Ginny…" He said, slowly.

A few seconds passed, and he heard her reply, "Goodnight."

A few minutes passed, and he heard her quietly sniff back a tear.

* * *

"Harry, what did you say to her?" Hermione asked at the breakfast table the next morning.

Ginny had just left the room, and had hardly spoken to anyone all morning.

"Nothing…" Harry said truthfully.

"That's probably the problem," Ron said dully.

"Honestly, I think what she said to me was worse," Harry said.

"Why? What did she say?" Hermione asked quickly, lowering her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"She was just… I don't know, being really short with me about things…" Harry replied, trying not to get embarrassed.

"What things?" Ron asked.

Harry couldn't stop it; he felt blood rushing to his face, "How… How I usually sleep… and stuff…"

Hermione now slammed her paper down onto the table and jumped up from her seat. "I can't believe her!" She yelled. "She tried to make you sleep naked?"

"Hermione!" Ron yelped.

"Oh, Ronald; he's a twenty year old man, you don't have to _see_ him to know that he sleeps naked in his bed with his fiancée!" She exclaimed loudly, "You do it!"

Harry felt his face burn ever brighter.

"But you shouldn't tell him that you know!" Ron said loudly back, "He thinks he still sleeps in pyjamas!"

"That's exactly my point!" Hermione continued to shout. "HE does think that! And for Ginny to try and make him do things he's not ready for…"

"I am here you know!" Harry yelled suddenly.

Hermione turned to him and her expression softened. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just, I'm so angry at her…"

But at that moment Ginny came walking back into the room. "Is everything all right? I heard shouting from upstairs?"

Ron and Hermione turned to her. "We'll talk to you later," Ron said sternly.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said calmly, "I assume you still want to go and meet Malfoy?" Harry nodded. "Then go and get your cloak, we'll apparate again."

Harry begrudgingly did as he was told and left the room, hearing Ginny say 'Why can't I come with you' to Ron and Hermione while he was in the hall.

"Because he doesn't want you to," He heard Hermione snap, "We'll see you later."

Next second, Ron and Hermione were with him in the hall, smiling and ready to take him back to St Mungo's.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited at reception for any sign of Draco. But nine o'clock came and went and Harry began to lose hope. Maybe Ron and Hermione were right, and this was why they didn't like Draco. Draco just led people on into a false sense of security and then when you least expected it, he disappeared.

At twenty-five to ten, however, just as they were about to leave, Draco came running around the corner.

"Potter!" He called as Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to walk out of the door. Harry turned and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting…" He panted. He had evidently been running. "I was dealing with a patient who was trying to jump out of the window… He thinks he can fly without a broom…"

Harry laughed, and from the corner of his eye he was sure he saw Ron and Hermione's faces turn slightly more bitter. "It's ok," He said, "You're here now."

"Yes," Draco answered. "So, shall we go in the relative's room today? No one ever goes in there."

Harry shrugged and nodded. Draco turned on his heel to walk away, and Harry suddenly noticed that he hadn't even acknowledged that Ron and Hermione were standing right next to him.

"So what time shall we come and get him?" Ron spat out quickly. Harry saw that the tips of his ears were bright red.

Draco turned back around and raised his eyebrows, "As we both keep reminding you, Weasley, he's not a child. He does not need a minder to come and pick him up. He'll be home when we're done. I'm sure he can tell me where his house is."

Harry had to work very hard to keep his face straight and stop from smiling at Ron's stricken look. Then, without hardly opening his mouth, Ron said, "We'll see you later then, Harry." And he and Hermione were gone.

Before Harry even had chance to say 'thank you' to Draco, he had already started to speed off in the opposite direction to the door and said, "How was your first night back there then?"

Harry rushed to keep up with him and answered, "It was ok until the night time, then it was terrible."

Sooner than expected, they suddenly stopped in front of a glass door with blinds on the inside. As they stepped into a dingy little room with a broken light, Draco replied, "Why was that?" Although Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Draco already knew why the night was terrible.

"Ginny…" He replied quietly.

As Draco turned around, Harry saw that smirk on his face again. "Don't let her take advantage of you, Potter," He said.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to sit down, not wanting to reply to that comment, or talk about the situation any longer than he had to.

"So," Draco said, after pulling out his wand and making the tip of it explode with light, "You've got your wand?"

Harry nodded and pulled his thin piece of wood out from his pocket. "Will you teach me how to do that?" He asked, nodding towards Draco's lit up wand.

"I can if you want," Draco replied, "But don't you want to learn the defence against the dark arts first? I was going to teach you how to disarm, remember?"

Harry nodded, "But I just want to learn it all."

Draco smiled, "You were never this eager in Hogwarts. Or perhaps you were, but I didn't know you well enough to realise…"

Harry lowered his head and realised that the room's atmosphere seemed to be getting slightly thicker, so thought it apt to change the subject. "Well, teach me how to disarm today then."

Draco looked back at him and smiled, evidently grateful. "Well, the incantation – that you favoured far too much when we were younger – is Expelliarmus. Put your wand down and say that now. Expelliarmus."

Harry did as he was told, and, feeling quite foolish, repeated the word, "Expelliarmus…"

"Good," Draco said, looking satisfied. "Now, as you know, this spell is to disarm your opponent, but it can also cause some harm if used in the wrong way. It depends on where you aim the spell. You can knock someone out for a while if you aim it at their bodies – I think you did that to the potions master in third year, I'm not sure… But the main objective is to aim it at the person's wand, and their wand will fly out of their hand and away from them."

Harry drank in all the information, and laughed when Draco said about how he had knocked out Snape in third year; Ron had also mentioned it in passing once.

"So," Draco continued, "Hold out your wand for me, and I'll show you."

Timidly, Harry picked up his wand once more and held it how he thought he would if he was fighting someone. Then, in the next instant, Draco had held up his black wand, flicked his wrist slightly, said, "Expelliarmus," and Harry wand had flown across the room.

A strange feeling then ran through him. He watched Draco as he went to retrieve Harry's wand for him, and suddenly felt in complete awe. The way he made it look so easy – effortless, even…

"Now you can try," Draco said as he sat back down. "I feel like you'll find it easy, since your aim is good from being a seeker in Quidditch. Now, when you say the incantation, u have to flick your wrist only slightly, like this…" Draco demonstrated how Harry was to turn his wrist in a tiny circle while saying the word. Harry repeated the movement. "Ok, when you're ready."

Draco held out his wand as if he was duelling, and waited. Harry took a deep breath and raised his own wand. He felt his heart beating in his chest and suddenly realised how nervous he was, and yet when he looked at his hand, he saw that it wasn't shaking at all.

"What if I miss and hit you?" Harry asked quietly.

"The only way you'll do that is if you think you will," Draco answered calmly, "Believe that you can get my wand, and you will."

Harry swallowed and nodded slowly.

And then everything happened in slow motion: his nerves disappeared a split second before saying the word, and he felt as though he had been doing this for years. He looked at Draco's wand, that piece of thin black stick in his hand, and his hand twirled in a tight circle as he said, "Expelliarmus," and a shot of light zoomed out of his wand and looked as if it hit Draco's hand, but before he knew it, Harry heard a quite clink which meant that the black wand was hitting the wooden floor.

"That was fantastic, Potter!" Draco beamed. "You did it!"

Harry smiled back as Draco went to get his own wand from across the small room. "You must remember something, Potter, because you certainly haven't forgotten how to use your favourite spell!"

Harry beamed back at him, and from that moment on, his nerves were gone. The rest of the day flew by as Harry learnt – but Draco liked to say remembered – spells that he had known very well as a teenager, such as lumos, the spell that made his wand tip light up just as Draco's had. The other spells and jinxes that Draco taught him were slightly more difficult to learn, but Draco said that was because he obviously didn't favour them as much as expelliarmus. Draco also told him in more detail about the three unforgivable curses, but said that Harry did not need to learn these. When he said it, Harry got quite worried, but then Draco added that he didn't need to learn them because he had never used one – not successfully at least.

Before they knew it, it was six o'clock and Ron and Hermione had turned up because they were 'worried' about him. So Harry left with a feeling of self-satisfaction so strong that he couldn't sleep that night. And he was so excited about the next day that while he couldn't sleep, he lit up his wand, using the 'lumos' spell, and read about jinxes, hexes, charms and spells for most of the night.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! I tried to make this one longer because I felt that my chapters were quite short. I'm sorry about the lack of review responses, but don't worry, I will definitely respond in the next chapter! I just wanted to get this chapter up, you know! Please keep reviewing, I will write back!! smiles and waves


	8. The Boggart

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Hehe glad you liked it. Hermione's reaction was meant to be funny, glad you picked up on it tehe!!

**LunaParvulus: **Tehe, I love the fact that you all hate Ginny! It's awesome!!

**Murgy31: **Hehe, I second the above comment!

**SlashFan69: **I third the above comment and also say that thanks, I did have a good time in Poland. Hope you didn't miss me too much lol! And I'm sorry this chapter actually wasn't up that quickly…

**Dress up romance xx: **Hiya! It's so awesome to get new reviewers! Thanks for reading and I hope you stick with the fic hehe!

**StarDreamer1269: **Heehee!! Everyone just hates Ginny! Rather than a slash fic, I think this will turn into a 'we hate Ginny Weasley' fic lol!! Thanks for reviewing!

**YG: **She's only his worst nightmare because she's so obsessive; that or such a slag…

**narutoclaymorelove4eva**Thanks so much for your review. I did have fun in Poland thanks. And thank you for saying that my grammar and spelling are good. Even when I read through the finished chapter I don't tend to check for spelling, and I always feel like I put way too many commas in, so your review reassured me hehe thanks!

The Boggart

"So, last night wasn't too bad then?" Draco said suddenly halfway through their lesson the next day.

"What?" Harry asked quickly as he picked up his wand from the floor after having been disarmed.

Draco turned to him and smirked, "You haven't moaned about the Weaselette once today. I'm starting to think that you have… sorted out your differences."

Harry tried not to scoff, but it was no use. When he did not answer, however, Draco continued. "I'm right then?"

"Why do you care?" Harry asked sheepishly, feeling his face getting red again.

"Oh, I don't _care_, Potter," Draco drawled suddenly, "It's just something funny for me to hear about in my ordinary life."

Harry stared at him. He was shocked that this comment hurt him more than it should have done. Was that all he really was to Draco? Something to laugh at when everything else got boring?

"Your life is hardly ordinary," Harry protested, wanting to move away from the subject of Ginny, "You work in a mental hospital!"

"All the people here aren't mental!" Draco shouted, firing up most suddenly. "I'll have you know that some people are seriously ill! You can't remember what it was like, Potter, after the war! Don't lecture me about working in a 'mental' hospital!"

Harry stood gawping, with his mouth wide open at Draco for a few seconds before his brain worked enough to reply, "I didn't lecture you… I didn't mean it…"

"Well then think before you speak," Draco said bluntly.

"You really care about your patients, don't you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, I do."

Harry sat down opposite Draco, who was not looking at him. He was staring fixatedly at his black wand, twirling it around in his fingers slowly.

"I went downstairs…" Harry said quietly after a few minutes of sticky silence.

"Pardon?" Draco spat, looking at Harry as though he were insane.

"Last night…" Harry answered, blushing again, "It was better because I stayed downstairs. I didn't go to bed…"

Finally, a smirk appeared once more on Draco's face, and Harry was glad of its company. It then disappeared very quickly, however.

"She shouldn't make you feel like that," Draco said quietly.

"I'll get used to it…" Harry waved the comment aside.

"You won't if you sleep downstairs every night."

Harry smiled, "Well then that's ok, because I hardly slept! I was up all night reading."

Draco smiled too, "I wondered why you had suddenly gotten better today from yesterday."

"I'd thought about using some of those jinxes you told me about on Ginny, but thought I'd better not…" Harry said, and Draco laughed loudly.

Then, the strangest thing happened; when Draco laughed, Harry felt a tingle shoot down his spine. It was only for a second, but it was there.

"You were never so funny in Hogwarts, Potter," Draco said as he finished laughing.

Harry chuckled back nervously, "Maybe you just didn't know me well enough…"

* * *

When Harry was sitting down for dinner that night after a five hour long lesson, his mind definitely wasn't on the food that sat in front of him. Just like the night before, all he could think about was Draco and magic. Magic and Draco. The two words seemed to fit perfectly together in his mind, but he had no idea why. He quickly came to the conclusion that it was because Draco was teaching him magic, and so he supposed he just happened to say those two words in the same sentence a lot when talking about it. There was however, something else that was (literally) tickling his thoughts. His spine still tingled ever so slightly after hearing Draco laugh earlier that day. But Harry had come up with a reason for this as well. Since he had woken up in hospital, he did not remember hearing anyone laugh once in his presence, so it was probably just a shock to hear someone laugh for the first time in such a long while.

"Harry!"

Harry jolted in his seat as he realised Hermione was talking to him.

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" She asked impatiently. At his lack of response she sighed heavily and repeated, "I said, don't you think it's about time you stopped seeing Draco now?"

"I'm sorry?" Harry said blankly.

"We just think you'd be better off without him…" Ron said quietly.

They were back there again. Harry thought he had convinced Ron to be ok with his friendship with Draco. And Ron had told Hermione to lay off, not stop for a few days and come back stronger.

"Why?"

"Because you should be here, resting, rather than going backwards and forwards all the time…" Hermione replied.

"Well then I'll just ask Draco to come here," Harry said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Ginny let out a growl from the other end of the table, "You shouldn't be friends with him at all!"

Harry stood up from his seat quickly, making it fall over behind him. "And are you going to tell me why this time?" He shouted at her.

"The longer _he_ doesn't tell you," Hermione said, "The more important it is that we don't!"

"How does that work?" Harry yelled. "Why are you all keeping things from me? You think that my eleven year old mind can't take it?" He questioned sarcastically. "You think that by keeping what are obviously bad things from me I'll just do everything you say?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but Harry cut her off. "Well I won't! Draco is helping me more than any of you will, so I'm going to stay friends with him, whether you all like it or not! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

With that, Harry stormed off into the hall and up the stairs. He slammed the bedroom door closed behind him and went to sit by the window, fuming from head to toe.

He stared out for as long as he dared possible, trying to calm himself down. It was only after about half an hour when he saw a large bird flying towards that very window did he actually move.

Quickly, he opened the window at which he sat and watched a dark brown barn owl fly into the room, a scroll of parchment tied to its foot. Harry took it from the owl and let it fly back out of the window from where it came.

Slowly, he opened the scroll, not caring if it was meant for him or not.

_Potter, _it read,

_My shift at work has been changed to tomorrow morning rather than tonight, so, realising you'll probably enjoy the company, I've decided to come over to your house at seven o'clock for another short lesson, seeing as we won't get one tomorrow. I know where you live because of your medical records._

_If you'd prefer me not to come then send a letter back with my owl; I won't be offended. If not, however, I'll see you at seven._

_Malfoy_

Harry looked up from the letter and out of the window; the owl was already halfway across the next field. Not that it mattered, of course, Harry wouldn't have sent a letter back anyway. He smiled to himself as he realised that Draco turning up at the house right now was just what he needed – to get back at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, that was.

He then looked across to the clock that sat on the desk in the corner and saw that it was quarter to seven already: the owl must have been a slow flyer or Harry had taken forever to read that letter.

And suddenly the doorbell chimed downstairs, ringing around the house. Perhaps Draco was early.

He ran quickly to go and answer it, but when he was halfway down the stairs he saw Ron already opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" He said aggressively as he saw Draco standing outside.

"I've come to see Potter, didn't he tell you?" Draco spat as he walked into the house, uninvited by Ron.

"I only just got the letter…" Harry said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That bird," He said, "It's so old now; I sent it away half an hour ago!"

Harry chuckled as he looked at Draco. It seemed that he had something large planned for this lesson, as he carried with him a bulging old bag. He then looked over at Ron, who stood watching them with his mouth wide open.

"Do you mind if we go in the living room?" Harry asked him loudly.

"And where are we supposed to sit for the whole night?" Ron replied angrily.

"Well fine then," Harry said, equally as angry, "We'll go in the dining room, not that there's much space…"

Harry began to walk off towards the dining room, and shortly heard Draco's footsteps walking quickly behind him.

Once inside, Harry closed the door on Ron, who was still standing in the hall, and turned to face Draco.

"I'm sorry about this," He sighed, looking despairingly at the large table sitting in the middle of the room.

To his surprise, Draco let out a small laugh. He then pulled his wand out from inside his cloak and flicked it easily: the table and chairs that had been around it disappeared before Harry's very eyes.

"I'd been told that people sometimes forget they're wizards after they first find out," Draco chuckled.

Harry smiled. "What are we doing tonight then?" He asked, looking at the bad that was now on the floor.

"I thought we'd try to get a Patronus out of you," Draco said, bending over the bag.

Harry jaw dropped. Draco had told him about the Patronus charm, what it did, and what his and Harry's took the forms of, but he hadn't mentioned trying to teach it to Harry so soon. Draco had said that it was complex magic that they didn't even teach at Hogwarts; the only reason Harry had known at Hogwarts was because he was affected particularly badly by the dementors, so Remus Lupin had taught him in third year, apparently.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Draco said suddenly, making Harry jump, "You look like a dead fish."

Harry laughed nervously and said, "Are you sure I can learn this now?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not going to hurt you, Potter. Besides, if I remember correctly, this was also one of your favourite spells, so it should come back to you quite quickly. _And_ if you could learn it so quickly when you were thirteen, I expect you can learn it even quicker now."

"But…" Harry started.

"No 'buts', Potter," Draco interrupted. "Now, in the bag, there is a Boggart. Do you know what that is?" Harry shook his head. "Well, they don't actually look like anything… Apart from the thing you fear most." At Harry's puzzled look, Draco went to explain more. "They take the form of whatever it is that you're most scared of. I'm assuming that yours will turn into a dementor again, just like it was in third year. Does the concept of losing your mind and soul but still living scare you?"

Harry thought it was a very forward thing to ask someone, but whispered, "More than anything…" In response.

"Good," Draco replied. "So when it turns into a dementor, you can practice the patronus charm. The incantation…"

"What's yours?" Harry asked suddenly. He snapped his lips shut straight after he asked however, feeling that it was a very rude thing to ask someone.

"My what?" Draco asked.

"Your… Your boggart," Harry said quietly, "What does it turn into?"

Draco paused before answering, and Harry could see that he was considering whether to tell him or not.

"Mine…" He said softly, "Takes the shape of the Dark Lord…"

Harry's eyes widened quickly.

"You know what he looks like?" He asked, overwhelmed by this fact.

"I know just as well as you do…" Draco said glumly.

"I have no idea what he looks like," Harry replied. He paused for a moment and then said quietly, "Can I see?"

Draco shot a nasty glare at him, "See? There's no need to see him to know what he looked like. Just to _hear_ about his snakelike eyes and slits for nostrils makes you fear the name of the Dark Lord."

Harry blinked for less than a second and saw a flash of surprisingly dark light in his head. Suddenly, he did not want to see Voldemort's face any longer.

"Now, lets stop talking about him and get some work done," Draco half said, half spat. "Now, as I was saying. The incantation for the Patronus charm is 'Expecto Patronum'. While saying it, you must think of your happiest thought or memory, and light will come out of your wand. Don't loose the memory, or you'll loose your patronus. So, on the count of three, I'll open the bag and the boggart will hopefully look like a dementor for you to cast the spell on. Ready?"

"Aren't you going to show me first?" Harry said quickly.

"I can't, the boggart won't be a dementor for me," Draco replied. "So, one… two… three."

Draco opened the bag quickly, but nothing happened for a few seconds. Draco stood back against the wall, so that Harry was closest to the bag… And then it moved.

Harry felt his face go white; he felt sick, dizzy and terrified all at the same time. He dared not look over at Draco – this wasn't what he'd expected at all. It wasn't what _Harry_ had expected.

For there, on the floor in front of him, the bag had tipped sideways and out of it had rolled Draco Malfoy, white as a sheet, dead on the ground.

Harry didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to get rid of it? Think of something scarier than that: something he feared _more_! But that was when he realised, that was the scariest thing that could happen to Harry right now. The thing he feared most was if Draco was dead and he didn't have a friend left in the world.

He shook from head to toe, but still they both stood there, staring at the dead Draco on the ground in front of them. However, Harry was sure he could feel the real Draco's eyes burning into the side of his face.

Then suddenly, _finally_, Draco beside him moved. He pointed his wand, said the word 'Riddikulus', and the Boggart disappeared back into the bag.

Then there was more silence. Harry thought he'd die under the suffocatingly ice-like atmosphere in the room until Draco moved abruptly again, reaching out for the bag that was still on the floor.

"I think I better go…" He said, rushing to make the table and chairs reappear.

"No," Harry said quickly, "Draco…"

Then it all happened in slow motion, just as it had done when Harry first cast the expelliarmus spell. Draco span round, his wand pointing directly into Harry's face. But before he knew it, Harry's wand was in his hand, and a jet of red light had shot out from it, without Harry even saying any words, and Draco's wand flew across the room.

They both watched it fly and hit the wall, and when Draco turned back to Harry, he seemed to be breathing quite quickly. "Don't call me Draco," He whispered through gritted teeth.

Harry said nothing, but stared at him slightly timidly as he went to pick up his wand and stalked quickly out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry stood for two more seconds before realising with a jolt that his boggart had half predicted the future: if Draco left now, he'd have left Harry's life forever. He ran out of the room.

"Malfoy, wait!" He shouted quickly, milliseconds before Draco walked out of the front door. "Please!"

"I have nothing to say to you, Potter!" Draco spat.

"What's going on?" Ron, Hermione and Ginny suddenly appeared, and Harry couldn't help thinking that that was all he needed right now…

"I didn't do anything wrong!" He said to Draco, ignoring Ron.

"I don't wish to discuss it any further!" Draco yelled, still holding the front door open.

"Oi! This is my house…" Ron began to shout, but Harry interrupted.

"Actually! Most of this house belongs to me so you can fuck off!" He shouted, surprising himself.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Granger," Draco spat again, "I'm leaving now. And I _won't _be coming back!"

And with that, the door slammed and Draco had gone.

"Harry… What's…" Ginny began but Harry wasn't listening; he ran over to the door and flung it open again, but there was not a trace of Draco to be seen.

Harry went back into the hall and closed the door quietly behind him.

"You see what you've done?" He whispered angrily at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "But you don't even care do you? You're glad he's out of my life! Because now he's out of yours, too!"

Before any of them could say anything, Harry ran up the stairs and into his room. He sat down on the chair that he was on earlier, facing the window, and looked out. He jumped out of his skin as he saw a blonde-haired man floating not far away, looking down at the very window that Harry stared up out of. It seemed, however, that as soon as Draco noticed Harry was there, he span around and flew away quickly before Harry could do anything.

That night, after Ginny had gotten into the bed, Harry crept out and downstairs, still not wanting to stay with her for a whole night, and thought that, perhaps, there was still hope. If Draco had really never wanted to see him again, he would have flown off without a second thought. But he hadn't. Harry knew it was Draco that was hovering over his house, staring at him, and so he knew all he had to do was be patient. Draco would come back. Sometime.

* * *

**A/N** There ya go! Hope you like it! It was really fun to write this chapter! I'm sorry if the bit about the boggarts turning into dementors and stuff is wrong, but I think it's mostly accurate! I tried my best hehe!! Loves!! xxxx


	9. It Just Did Part One

**A/N** Oh my gosh this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Sorry if it's a bit too long, but I liked it! Thanks to reviewers:

**LunaParvulus: **Aww bless you!! I think if I looked at one, I would see a broken Clarinet… how sad is that haha!

**Murgy31: **Tehe thank you, I hope you like this one as much!

**StarDreamer1269: **Hmm yes I know, I hate Ginny… and I'm the author haha! I thought it may be obvious that Harry's boggart would turn into that, but some people didn't get it, which is good!

**SlashFan69: **Haha I totally love that new phrase 'boy love' haha!! And I have to say, I don't think anything could be better than Harry/Draco boy love tehe!!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Hehe, I'm getting more excited with every chapter too hehe!! And I'm glad that you didn't realise what the boggart would be, makes me think I did a good job of suspense/surprise!!

**LoveNOThate: **Freak in a good, or bad way?!

It Just Did (Part One)

The next day, however, Harry's predictions did not come true. Draco did not turn up the day after storming out of Harry's house saying that he'd never come back, nor did he send a letter by owl as way of an apology for being so angry. And after only _one_ day, Harry was loosing hope of ever learning magic, or having a friend again.

The morning was the same as any other morning in the house: Ginny eating her breakfast grumpily because Harry had gone downstairs again last night; Ron not looking anyone in the eye at all; and Hermione either reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet or staring at Harry.

After about fifteen minutes at the table of Hermione staring at him, Harry cracked. He scraped his chair back along the floor quickly, making the other three jump, and shouted, "Go on then, say it! You told me so! Well so what?! He'll come back!"

"Harry, be quiet," Hermione said sternly, shocking him enough that his mouth closed automatically. "I wasn't going to say anything of the sort. I was _reading_ if you must know!"

"You weren't, you were staring at me!" Harry said defensively, sitting back down.

Hermione took a deep breath, signalling that something Harry wasn't going to like was coming up. "That's because what I was reading made me think of you…"

"What?" Harry said, joined by Ron and Ginny.

Hermione put the paper down on the table, looked at it once more and said, "There have been attacks while you've been off work… And I was wondering… Whether you should go back…."

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Harry go back to work? He's ill!"

Although Harry resented the fact that Ron called him 'ill' when he felt perfectly fine, Harry couldn't help but agree. "I'm an auror," He said, "What's the point in me going back when I can't even remember magic?"

"You wouldn't have to do that straight away," Hermione explained, "You could do paperwork…"

"When I don't even know anything about the wizarding world?" Harry challenged.

"Harry, it could help you remember…"

"I'm tried of people telling me things will help me remember!" He yelled, standing up again. "I've barely been awake for a month and you all think everything will just come back to me! Have you ever lost your memory? Any of you? Do you know what it's like to lose a part of your life? I woke up and I didn't know who any of you were; people who I was supposed to love more than magic itself. So you expect me to be able to remember spells and jinxes just like that? I still can't remember you. I talk to you because you're there to talk to, and I live with you…"

"Whereas you _remember_ Draco Malfoy? Is that it?!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes! Actually, I do!" Harry shouted back. "I see him in my dreams every night and he was the only thing I could see when I was in the coma!"

For a few minutes, no one said anything. Ron, Hermione and Ginny just stared at him, Ginny looking insanely terrified and Ron looking insanely angry. Harry then saw Ginny swallow and she spoke in a quiet, cracking voice.

"Why did you see him?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Some magical thing, I guess. Showing me that when I woke up I was supposed to find him, so he could teach me again. I bet it happens to loads of people."

"No, it doesn't…" Hermione started.

"And how would you know?" Harry backfired quickly. "You're not a Healer!" He paused. "Draco will come back. He's meant to."

Hermione shut her mouth slowly. Harry watched them all for a few more seconds and then turned to leave the room. As he reached the bedroom upstairs, he began to hear Ginny's tearful voice shouting and, surprisingly, Hermione trying to reason with her that Harry may be correct. Draco would return to apologise today.

He was, however, incorrect. Harry spent the rest of the day alone, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny went back to work for the first time since Harry's accident. Although it reminded him a lot of being back at the Dursley's, Harry was glad to have some peace and quiet. He went downstairs after the other three had left and watched whatever he wanted on the TV. And, despite being (or at least, thinking he was) only eleven years old, he cooked his own lunch, having learnt how to fend for himself at the Dursley's.

Although this peace was ignorantly blissful, however, Harry could not stop thinking about Draco throughout the day. Every now and then, he had gone upstairs where the window was waiting open for an owl to swoop in, and check if there was a letter in sight. There was never anything. By the time Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned from work that evening, Harry had been to look for a letter more times than he could count, and was giving up hope.

At dinner, the other three mainly just spoke about what had been happening at work while they were away. There were odd moments when the table went silent, and Harry could feel their eyes looking at him nervously as he kept his head bent down. He felt quite like a fish out of water; suffocating with people staring at him, not knowing what to do…

The next morning, Harry woke up not feeling much better. His neck ached painfully from his positioning on the sofa, but as he sat up, he looked at the clock on the wall and saw that he had had a longer sleep than usual. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had probably already left for work. But then, he heard voices in the hall: angry voices.

Slowly, Harry stood up and crept over to the closed door, silently pressing his ear against it to listen.

"Ron, I think you should reconsider…" He heard Hermione's voice say quite quietly.

"I will not!" Ron shouted back, "Why would you even suggest that?"

"I'm with Ron, Hermione," Ginny cut in angrily, "You heard what Harry said about him! He shouldn't be here!"

Harry had lost the plot. What Harry said about who? Did Ginny just suggest that Harry shouldn't be there?

"Excuse me, you seem to have forgotten I'm right here."

Harry's heart hurtled down to the floor and bounced straight back up into his throat. Draco was in the hall. He knew that voice as well as he knew the back of his hand.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron snapped, "I've told you to leave, now get out!"

"I won't leave until I've seen Potter," Draco said calmly.

Harry swallowed hard and looked down at his body. He was wearing dirty trousers from sleeping in them and a creased t-shirt. But he didn't much care right now. He opened the door and walked into the hall.

"Potter," Draco said, neither smiling nor frowning. The other three stared at him.

"When were you going to wake me to tell me he was here?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione and Ginny angrily. "After he'd gone?" He spat.

The three looked at each other and shuffled their feet.

"He..." Ron started. "He hurt you the other day, mate, we could see that… We didn't want you to get hurt again."

"We can sort things out on our own, thank you," Harry said sarcastically, "So I'll see you all after work."

All three of them opened their mouths to say something, but nothing came out. They then all looked at each other and walked out of the front door, squeezing past Draco. Harry was sure he saw Ginny try to kick him in the shin.

Once the door had closed, Draco turned back to look at Harry, who watched him blankly. He really didn't know what to say or do. Across Draco's face spread a clumsy smile, and he said, "Well, it seems you're getting on fine here then!" Harry said nothing, but kept looking at him, and Draco's face fell. "Look, Potter, I'm sorry I left! I was just shocked, weren't you?"

"If it was just shock then why didn't you come back yesterday?" Harry asked.

"I was busy…" Draco muttered, but continued quickly, "Look, I'm sorry! I can't say it enough. I realise now that it was only natural for your boggart to take that form, as it's obvious that I'm your only real friend right now… What would you do if…"

"I'm not sure about the 'friend' part," Harry muttered, walking away into the living room.

"Oh come on, Potter, don't be like that!" Draco moaned, following him in. Then suddenly, a small smile brushed over Harry's face as his back was turned to Draco: he was enjoying this.

"Listen," Harry said, turning to face Draco now, "I didn't know that was going to happen either, did I? I didn't ask for it to happen! It just did!"

Draco lowered his head, "I know, and I'm sorry for taking it out on you. So… are we friends again now?"

Harry tried not to, but he couldn't help it; he smiled and nodded.

A wide smile spread across Draco's face, making Harry want to laugh. "Good, I've…" He stopped talking abruptly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I've…" Draco stuttered, "It was strange not seeing you, that's all."

Harry smiled, "You missed me, didn't you?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "We're spending too much time together," He said. At Harry's confused expression, he added, "You've picked up my 'smirk' as you like to call it."

"No I haven't…" Harry mumbled.

"You have," Draco replied, "You did it just a minute ago."

Harry smiled in what he thought was a none-smirkish way. "Haven't you got work?" He asked, wanting to change the subject, as he was getting slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's a rare occasion that happens sometimes; my day off," Draco answered, sitting down on the sofa which Harry had slept on last night. "You're still not sleeping with her, are you?"

"What?" Harry asked, his voice rather high pitched from shock of the sudden question.

"The Weaselette," Draco said, "You're still sleeping down here, aren't you?"

Harry swallowed, "How did you know?"

"This sofa has been slept on," Draco stated.

"You've slept on sofas enough times to know what it feels like the morning after?" Harry laughed.

"I've done more than sleep on sofas…" Draco's lips snapped shut and he looked intently at the sofa, rather than Harry. And for some strange reason, Harry suddenly felt young and exposed, more so than he felt with Ginny.

Harry shuffled where he stood and walked over to the window, trying to put awkward thoughts of Draco from his mind.

"I'd come with the idea that if you forgave me we could have a lesson…" Draco said suddenly.

But Harry hardly heard him. An odd feeling was now rushing through him – he couldn't tell what it was. Whether it was worry or curiosity, he didn't know. All he knew was that right now, he didn't feel like learning any magic. Only learning about something else.

"I hardly know you," Harry muttered, more to the window than to Draco.

"I'm sorry?" Draco said from the sofa.

Harry turned to look at him. "Tell me about yourself for a change. You call us friends but I don't know anything about you. Where did you grow up? Where do you live now? Who're your family? What are they like?"

"Potter, slow down," Draco said hurriedly, "There's plenty of time for you to get to know about me, but at the moment we're concentrating on getting your memory back, aren't we?"

Harry looked at him. "Do you not want to talk about your family?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm an only child, my mother and father were rich, they're both dead…"

Harry gasped. "I'm sorry…"

Draco shrugged, "Its ok. I inherited the manor after my father… died…"

Harry could tell that it hurt Draco to talk of his father's death – they must have been close – so he chose the topic of Draco's house.

"The manor?" He asked.

"Yes, Malfoy manor," Draco said, "It's passed down through the Malfoy line. It's where I live, when I'm not at work…"

Harry chuckled and said, "Will I be able to see it?"

Draco looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Yes. I don't have many friends these days; it's such a big place and no one is ever there to use it. Only the house elf, and on rare occasions, me." A pause followed this as Harry digested some information. Draco's parents were dead, he was an only child, and he had hardly any friends. They were both so alike, it almost scared Harry. It was getting more and more clear just why Harry saw Draco in his coma and every night in his dreams. "You know, if it does ever get too much for you here, my elf wouldn't mind the company at the manor. I really do work so much these days…"

For some reason, Harry's heart started to beat faster. "Are you saying I could live with you?" He asked.

"Well, it wouldn't really be living with me, as I'm hardly ever there… But yes… But only if it gets too horrible over here…"

"It's horrible enough already!" Harry said, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yes, but you haven't given them a chance yet," Draco said quickly, "Despite how much you don't like it, that Weaselette is your fiancée, and you haven't given your mind chance to get older yet. Imagine if you just came to live at the manor before remembering how amazing sex is, and then you never got the chance to remember! Because I assure you, there aren't any… What?"

Harry had tried to stop it, but he couldn't hold back. He exploded in a fit of girlish giggles at the word 'sex'. Although he hated the thought of even sleeping in the same bed as Ginny, the thought of him having sex was outrageously funny.

"Potter," Draco said, obviously holding back a laugh, "I know I always stick up for you, but grow up! I'm being serious now. Weasley strikes me as a very sexual girl, and if you leave her to live with me, she won't be waiting for you when you actually do grow up and go crawling back to her."

Harry had stopped laughing now, and had listened to every word Draco said, but it just didn't sink in. In Harry's opinion, he would never do anything like that. It disgusted him greatly.

Suddenly, the two jumped from their seats as there was a banging in the hallway. Harry went to walk towards the door but Draco held out his wand and said, "You stay here…"

Five seconds later however, Draco had opened the door quickly, pointed his wand into the hall, lowered it and said, "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry heard Ginny's voice said defensively.

Harry left the room and stood next to Draco. "Why are you home?" He asked.

"I'm ill," Ginny answered, standing still.

"Yes, you look it…" Draco sneered. "I'll go now, then," He added, turning back to Harry.

"What? You don't have to…" Harry said as Draco walked towards the front door.

"It's fine," Draco replied, "Would you like to come to mine tonight, for a lesson?"

"Go to yours?" Harry repeated blankly.

"Yes, they all know where I live," He said, waving his arm in the general direction of Ginny.

"Malfoy!"

Draco glared at Ginny and she shut her mouth.

"Half past seven then, Potter?" Draco said, as if he couldn't even see Ginny anymore.

"Yes… That's fine…" Harry said, and next second, Draco was gone.

Harry turned to walk up the stairs with a bemused smile on his face, but saw his way blocked by Ginny, staring at him.

"I can't believe you!" She said loudly.

"What?" Harry asked, although he knew perfectly well 'what'.

"Harry, he doesn't even call you by your first name, he ran out on you less than two nights ago, and yet, you can't get enough of him!" She shouted.

Harry tutted, feeling rather like Hermione and regretting it afterwards. He didn't wish to discuss Draco right now.

"You don't look ill," He said, wandering off up the stairs.

"I am," Ginny said, following him up, "I have a temperature."

"Oh dear, well you'd better get to bed then," Harry said sarcastically as they walked into the bedroom, Harry heading for the bathroom.

It seemed however, that Ginny had taken his comment in completely the wrong way.

"I will if you will," She said, suddenly quieter, using a different voice, one that seemed huskier. And then she grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him against a wall.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked quickly, but before he knew it, her hand was under his t-shirt and touching his bar skin. And suddenly he was frozen. He wanted to shout at her and pull the hand from under his top, but he couldn't. His eyes were stuck open and staring at her face, which looked back up at him, full of what looked like longing.

"Harry, I know its there inside of you…" Ginny whispered in his ear. "I know you want it as much as I do…"

"I – I don't know…" Harry stammered.

Suddenly, Ginny pushed him again, so that his head hit the wall behind him. "Yes you do, Harry! You do know!" She yelled.

Harry didn't know what to say, but words spilt out of his mouth in a loud flow of anger. "I'm sorry! It's hard for me!"

"It's not though is it! That's just the problem!" Ginny shouted, suddenly pointing just below his stomach.

Harry stared at her. His eyes slowly narrowed so that he was looking at her, considering, beginning to understand.

"Please," She said weakly, "Can I just give you a kiss?"

Harry swallowed but did not move, which Ginny automatically meant to mean yes. She moved back towards him, placed her left hand on his arm and stood up higher slowly. Harry breathed heavily and he started to shake. But it wasn't a good shake. A horrible feeling began to bubble up in the bottom of his stomach… But then her lips were touching his. Lightly at first, but then Ginny pushed harder, and her hand travelled down his arm quickly. Harry shivered some more and suddenly jerked out from between Ginny and the wall, crying "Don't!" loudly.

Ginny glared at him, a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm sorry…" Harry said, barely above a whisper.

"Get out," Ginny said stonily, her voice unwavering. Harry stood still. "I'm ill, I want to sleep! Get out!" Ginny yelled.

With that, Harry left the room, the feeling in his stomach easing off. But for the rest of the day, he still felt slightly sick. He just couldn't tell whether it was because of a girl kissing him, or because of the fact that he was so utterly scared…

* * *

Dinner that evening was not a pleasant time. Ginny refused to eat with them, continuing with the excuse that she was ill, and when Harry told Ron and Hermione what had happened, all they kept saying was, "You didn't give her much of a chance though, did you?"

Harry had never been so pleased when twenty past seven came around and Hermione stood up.

"Well, I'd best take you to Malfoy's then, hadn't I?" She said, somewhat bitterly.

"Yes please," Harry said, grabbing his cloak from the hall.

Hermione shouted goodbye to Ron and took hold of Harry's arm. "We're apparating, are you ready?"

Harry made doubly sure he was breathing totally normally and nodded. Then, next second, he couldn't breathe at all. His lungs were being squeezed to breaking point and they soared through what was like an air tight tube… But then, just as quickly as it had started, the pain stopped, and Harry breathed in huge gulps of fresh evening air.

Then he opened his eyes.

He felt like he had fallen into a dream – a scary dream at that. Before him, in the light of the setting sun, was, not a house, but a mansion. The sheer size of it made Harry's jaw drop. He was surprised to see that it was almost completely black on the outside, were it not for the occasional door and dark windows. There were three floors; the ground and two others. Harry had never seen such a place. The light of the sun setting on the front of the black house made it look a different colour; a dirty, blood red. And suddenly, Harry was reconsidering whether or not to actually let himself into this house.

"Have you been here before?" He whispered to Hermione as they walked towards the mansion.

"Yes, and you have too," She answered calmly, "Although, when we were brought here, it was dark, so you couldn't see as well."

"Why did we come here?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him. "Now's not the time," She said quietly.

They had reached the door by this time, and even when Harry – a person quite tall – stood by it, he felt tiny. Insignificant.

Hermione knocked on the door.

The door opened only one second after being knocked on, but it took Harry a while to see the person who'd opened it.

So that tiny little creature was a house elf? It bowed it's head so low to the floor that its long nose almost touched Harry's feet.

"Master Malfoy welcomes you, Harry Potter," It squeaked. It seemed to be a female. "He shall be with you in one moment."

The elf trotted off towards the staircase, but seemed to carry on underneath it and go through a door. Harry looked around a bit more then. If the outside didn't look big enough, the enormity of the inside of his 'house' was enough to take Harry's breath away. This hallway which he and Hermione stood in was barely a hallway at all; it could have been a room completely on its own. The living room and the kitchen from Harry's house would both fit perfectly in here.

"No wonder he wanted you to come over here," Hermione said, slightly in awe, "I bet he just wanted to gloat."

"No, actually," Harry jumped as a smooth voice hit their ears. He looked up and saw Draco standing at the top of the first flight of stairs. "I just wanted to teach Potter how to fly. And we can't do that at your house now, can we?"

Harry beamed and looked across at Hermione, but her face was not smiling at all. When Draco reached them at the foot of the stairs, she said, "I swear, Malfoy, if you even think about pushing him off his broom…"

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Draco snapped, evidently hurt by the comment, "You stupid girl!"

Hermione looked almost convinced. "I'll go now then. But I won't be long. I'll be back in an hour!"

And she walked out of the house without even saying goodbye.

"Sorry about her…" Harry apologised.

"Oh, I don't care," Draco waved it aside, "It's you I'm worried about. But anyway, we don't have long if she's going to be back in an hour. Grab a broom," He pointed over to an opposite wall there two brooms were standing as he began to walk towards the door the house elf had exited from. He chose the shinier of the two brooms, and quickly followed Draco.

The next thing he knew, Harry was standing outside next to Draco, on a large field with markings on the ground, and three tall hoops at either end.

"This is a Quidditch pitch," Draco said, taking his own broom from the grass, "But I won't teach you how to play that today, we won't have time. I just thought you might like to have some fun tonight, learning how to fly again." Harry nodded vigorously. "It won't take you long to get the hang of it at all. In our first ever flying lesson at Hogwarts, (bare in mind I'd been flying since I was about five) you just hopped on your broom and made it quite clear that you were better than me without even trying. I was bitter for a while…" Draco finished slightly dreamily, making Harry laugh.

"So," Draco continued, "Just mount your broom, and… Well, I can't explain it really… You'll be able to do it, I know you will."

Harry waited for a moment, but when Draco said nothing else, he climbed onto his broom, feeling terrified that such a piece of stick would ever hold his weight. But then, as he pointed the end upwards, it started to rise off the ground easily. He tried not to go too high, since he didn't want to fall (and loose any more of his memory). Every now and then he pushed the end to one side, and found himself facing a completely different direction. Just when he was wondering how to move forwards, the broom started to move slowly towards the other end of the field. And then, the more he thought about going faster, the faster he went…

And then, he was off. Flying round and found the field, going faster every lap. And then he dared himself to go higher, and the broom took him up, up, up…

It was the most exhilarating feeling Harry had ever come across. To be able to fly in the sky like a bird, with what seemed like no worries in the world.

After what seemed like an age, Draco appeared next to him as he flew higher than the posts at each end of the field.

"You're enjoying it then?" He shouted, but Harry barely heard him from the wind gushing through his ears.

Harry slowed down to a halt and found himself then floating, completely still, high above Draco's house, high above the world.

"What?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Draco laughed, "I asked if you're enjoying it!"

"More than anything," Harry answered quickly.

"I'll race you to the other side," Draco said, suddenly reminding Harry of a playful child.

Harry nodded and sped off. He was flying faster than ever, and every time he looked back he saw that Draco was lagging behind.

But then, he looked back once more just before he reached the large hoops and suddenly felt a jolt, strong enough to knock him off his broom. He looked around quickly and saw that he had hit the hoop. He felt himself falling, as if in slow motion, losing his stomach and all air in his lungs. He screamed out but was overcome with the despair that no one would hear him. He blinked and saw Draco, the exact image from his unconsciousness, towering over him. He was going to fall to his death.

"Harry!"

A tight grip clung on to his wrist, constricting the blood flow to his hand, and yanked him back up.

"Harry… Come on, help me!" Draco shouted as he pulled Harry up onto his own broom.

And then he was safe. Harry was sat on the back of Draco's broom. He could tell that the broom was sagging a little, but before Draco flew off, he said, "Hold me."

"What?" Harry asked, finding it very difficult to breathe.

"Hold onto me…" Draco said, and Harry put his arms around his waist.

And then, as they flew down towards the grass, Harry only just started to shiver.

They landed, and Harry let go of Draco immediately as Draco went to walk away, discarding his broom on the ground. He could barely feel his legs beneath him, but they must have been working, since he didn't fall over.

He watched Draco intently as he strode off with his back to him. He seemed agitated, running his hand through his windswept blonde hair, walking quickly, _breathing_ quickly.

"You called me Harry," Harry said, suddenly realising.

Draco stopped dead and moved his head to the side, but did not turn to look at him. "Yes…"

"You saved me…" Harry whispered.

A pause and Draco then turned suddenly on his heel and shouted at him, "You're so foolish Harry! You fool!"

"I didn't do anything…" Harry said slowly, but before Draco had chance to say anything, there was a squeak from the ground next to them. Harry jumped when he saw the house-elf.

"Master Malfoy, sir, a Miss Granger has come to collect Mr Potter, sir," The elf said in the same high-pitched voice.

"Yes, fine, thank you…" Draco said distractedly before turning back round to Harry. "Not a word about this, understand?"

"About what?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Granger will think I tried to kill you, but chickened out at the last minute…" Draco muttered as they made their way quickly back to the front hall.

"Why would she think that?" Harry asked.

Draco stopped just outside the door into the hall. "Because that's how her strange little mind works." He paused for a moment, and then finally, and air of calmness fell about him. "Are you ok?" He asked softly. Harry nodded, but Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid…"

"What?" Harry said, "Come on, you're not the one who decided to fly at break-neck speed into a pole…"

Thankfully, Draco laughed, and a strange warm feeling erupted in Harry's chest.

"Go home, get some sleep, I'm sorry…" Draco repeated.

"It's ok, I'm fine," Harry said.

Draco smiled weakly. "I'll see you tomorrow…" He said.

And with that, Harry left to go home with Hermione, mentioning nothing of the events at Malfoy manor.

When he went to sleep that night, his thoughts were so jumbled in his head that he could hardly make sense of any of them. But one thing was for certain; he couldn't shake the warm feeling he had in his chest, and as he fell slowly into a deep sleep, all he could hear was Draco's terrified cry of his name. He had been absolutely terrified of losing him: perhaps as much as Harry was of losing Draco.

* * *

**A/N** Oh my GOSH!! I'm sorry this chapter was so long, but I'm sure you don't mind. And I'm sorry if there are loads of spelling mistakes, bad grammar errors and things like that, but I only just finished the chapter and I was so excited about it that I just HAD to post RIGHT NOW!! I hope you all like it. PLEASE REIVEW!!


	10. Insanity

**A/N** Hello everyone! Just wanted to warn you that this is a really short chapter, and I had planned it as such. But just because it's short does not mean its pointless, or a filler… It is very important!! But still, I'm sorry for the extreme shortness. I hate short chapters too… Thanks to reviewers:

**Edward.Cullen.Is.Vampire.Love:** Hehe, thanks for 'loving' me! I love you too, cos you're a reviewer lol!! I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short… Like half the size of the previous one… But I knew this was going to be a short chapter.

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.:** You're question is answered… That's all I shall say…

**DanuMarie: **Thank you so much for your review. I really like it when people write reviews like that, actually mentioning how I write and things, I'm glad to know that some people pick up on my style of writing as well as just the plot. But I'm glad you're enjoying it as well hehe, thanks for reviewing!

**LunaParvulus:** M hm, stubborn is one way to put it I guess haha!

**Murgy31: **Weeeelll I suppose that would be telling, wouldn't it?? And I'm not prepared to do that lol!

**Tarkemelhion: **Thanks for reading it! Hope you come back for more hehe!

**Mandraco: **Tehe, I'm glad you like it! and thanks for reading it!

**Tarshil: **Haha!! I'll let you find that question out for yourself when we get there lol!! And I noticed you said you wished my chapters were longer, so I'm sooooo sorry that this one is really short!! Like I said, I had planned it to be short and there is a reason for it!! So please forgive me this once!! And thanks for reviewing, as you said you don't usually!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva: **Aww thanks for your long review, it seems I like long reviews as much as you like long chapters, so again I'm SOOO sorry this chapter is so short, I hope you forgive me this time!! It won't happen again!! I really enjoyed writing a nice long chapter. Was fun!! And thanks for saying you like my fic and writing and stuff, makes me smile when people say that hehe!! Thanks!!

**StarDreamer1269: **Hey, thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry this is a short chapter, they usually aggravate me, but hopefully its not as short as SOME chapter you find out there…

**WolfgangdelaCroix: **Hehe thanks for your review, made me smile. Sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be niiiiiice and long!!

**Tinglingsensation: **Hmm, well, with the eleven-year-old Harry thing, it's like, well… I don't want to say just now… But hopefully you'll work it out in the chapter after this one hehe!! Thanks for reading my entire fic in one sitting lol! Makes me happy to know that it can grab you like that. I'm glad you're liking the fic, hope you come back to read more!

Insanity

He paced along the landings quickly, every now and then running his hand through his hair. It was slightly knotted from the wind, much like his mind.

Half an hour he'd been striding up and down the corridors of his house, trying to make sense of what had happened. But surely, _nothing_ happened. They'd been flying, and the stupid prat had, not almost, but actually fallen off his broom. Draco saved him. That was the end of it. But then…

Draco cried out in frustration once more hit the nearest thing to him: a wall. He turned around and leant against it, tilting his head back so that it was also touching it. Still, he hadn't figured out what had happened. Draco was a Healer, it was his duty to save lives… But usually he didn't feel like this after he did. He sighed again and let his body slip down the cold stone wall until he hit the floor. Breathing heavily, arms shaking, he closed his eyes and tried to think of other things, other patients back at St Mungo's. But one sentence kept playing in his mind.

"You called me Harry."

Draco shook his head slowly and turned his thoughts to something different; Quidditch. It was the Quidditch world cup this year. He'd be going again, in the summer. But who with? 'Harry likes Quidditch,' his thoughts said to him.

He opened his eyes and stood up. "Not Harry," Draco said angrily to himself for the third time, "_Potter_!"

He walked downstairs and his eyes stumbled upon the bag that he had carelessly discarded two days before, after apparating straight into the manor, shaking all over. He blinked and saw once again Harry's most terrifying thought.

As he walked into the kitchen, something else struck him. If Harry's most terrifying thought had been true, then Harry, too, would be dead now, for Draco wouldn't have been there to save him forty-five minutes ago when he fell. But then, Harry wouldn't have been flying anyway, would he? Had Draco in fact caused one of his patients to have a near death experience? But Harry had had enough of those to last a lifetime…

"Not Harry!" Draco shouted at himself, "_Potter_!"

Draco sat down on a chair in the kitchen. He didn't even know what he was doing in this room. He didn't know what he was doing, striding around his house with no purpose. Slowly, he buried his head in his hands. Why was he feeling this confused? All he'd done was say a name. A stupid, pathetic name. It meant nothing. But the more he thought about it, the more the word 'Harry' sounded so much better than the word 'Potter'. It sounded kinder, warmer.

Warmer.

Draco stood up. He had something to do and a lot of time in which to do it, but he wanted to do it now. Why he had decided this, he did not know. He didn't even know where the thought had come from, but he realised that it needed to be done.

He took his travelling cloak from off a hook on the wall in the hall, and twirled and clicked his fingers.

* * *

Draco shivered as a freezing breeze blew the side of his face. He turned to see a window with a large crack in it leading up to a hole. The floorboards by the walls were rotting away slowly, and a damp stench swan around them in the air.

He raised his wand to cast a fire, but his companion quickly grabbed his arm and said, "No fires in here, Draco. I've told you that before. If they see…"

Draco looked at him. His long hair was as messy as Draco's felt, but never looked. His clothes were dirty and his cloak was torn in a few places. He looked quite like a tramp.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You won't even use magic to clean yourself up, father? You're absolutely disgusting."

"At least if they find me, they won't know it's me," His father said softly back to him as he sat down on the dusty, damp floor.

Draco turned up his nose as the older blonde signalled for him to sit on the floor beside him, and flicked his wand to conjure a chair to sit on instead. "Father, a blind man would be able to tell it was you. You're hair is brighter than mine!"

Lucius Malfoy smiled faintly, but did not laugh.

"So what brings you to the Shrieking Shack then, boy?" He asked.

Suddenly, Draco shook from nerves. Was this a mistake? Should he have come?

"You only usually come when you've given the Potter boy a lesson," Lucius said in a contemplating sort of way, "Did he have one today? Did he remember something?"

Draco shook his head. "I – I don't think his memory is going to come back, father."

Lucius shot him a terrible glare then, one that Draco had never been able to perfect; a stare that made him more nervous than anything else.

"You told me he'd remember," Lucius spat, "You said that with your 'help', he'd remember how to use magic!"

"I thought it would, but its obviously not…" Draco said quickly.

His father opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He waited a few moments before opening it again to say calmly, "Then you'll just have to teach him how to 'defend' himself again. I'm sure he'll learn quickly with you, just like he did with his pet spell. And have you killed Weasley's daughter yet?"

"No…" Draco said quietly.

"Why not?" His father spat loudly, "If it wasn't for her, I would have killed Potter that very night, rather than just pushing him off his broom. And the silly girl couldn't even tell it was me! Yes, you kill her Draco, and then teach Potter everything again…"

This was it. Draco took a deep breath. "I don't want to, father."

"You'll have to teach him curses as well; I want him to know it all, so I can have a good duel, and prove that I am better than the Dark Lord," He said loudly, ignoring Draco. "That Dark Lord who saw fit to lock us up, Draco, reduce us to slaves! I will have my vengeance…"

"I'm not going to teach him, father," Draco said again, trying not to be intimidated by the madman sitting before him on the floor.

"And the Dark Lord with writhe in his bloody hell…"

"Father!" Draco yelled suddenly. Lucius finally looked up, his eyes wide and alert. It scared Draco every so slightly to see someone so insane sitting in his fathers body. But that's what being alone does to people, he supposed. Being alone for two years, convincing yourself that you're better than the darkest, most powerful wizard that once walked the earth… "I'm not going to teach him anymore."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius said quietly.

"I don't want to help you anymore, father, its over…" Draco muttered.

The two men sat still for a moment, but then the elder of the two scrambled up quickly and ran over to Draco, falling on his knees in a pleading sort of fashion.

"What are you talking about, boy?" He said harshly, "You want revenge on Potter, too!"

Draco shook his head, "Not anymore…"

Lucius jumped up on both feet before him, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco. "What has he done? What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened, father," Draco lied calmly, staying sat down.

"Something must have happened," Lucius said, pacing now. "He's tricked you, he's done something to you…" And then he stopped. Slowly, he turned his head around to look at him, like a ghost, and Draco began to shake again. "He's befriended you, hasn't he?"

Draco tried not to let his heavy breathing show. "No," He said, "I'd never be friends with such a…"

"You always wanted to be his friend in school, Draco, didn't you?" Lucius jeered. "You wanted to be friends with all the rich people, even though you're rich yourself. And now you can't keep away. You've had a taste of his life; it's good isn't it? To be loved by so many!"

"Father, I've no idea what you mean!" Draco shouted honestly, standing up now. He felt a tad more confident when his father stepped back a ways when he stood up.

"Well I assure you, Draco," His father went on, not listening to Draco, "Once you've taught him and I've killed him, you can have all his riches, and women will pour over you instead…"

"Women? Riches?" Draco repeated, getting more confused every second. "Father, I don't want to be part of your plan anymore!"

And then it happened, Lucius cracked. He tried to shoot a curse at Draco, but Draco pulled out his wand and blocked it with ease. "Just because you've made a friend, boy! Friends are not worth the amount money is, or women!"

"You're mad!" Draco shouted.

"You're mad, boy! Not wanting to help me… You'll be rewarded in ways you could never dream of…"

"I don't want to be!" Draco shouted as loud as he could, more to get the message across. "I'm a Healer, father, not a killer!"

"You're a spineless coward!" Lucius shouted, shooting another hex but missing by inches. "You couldn't even kill an old man when ordered to!"

Red sparks flew out of Draco's wand then, hitting his father square on in the chest and making him fall over. Draco walked over to him and stood over him as he whispered angrily, "Don't try and use that against me. I've left the past behind, and so has Harry…"

"Harry…" Lucius wheezed weakly.

Draco's eyes widened slowly. He had said too much. He had to leave, quickly.

"His name is Harry, is it?"

Draco heard his father standing back up behind him as he walked quickly to leave.

"And who is Harry, boy?" Lucius went on jeering. "Is he your enemy, your friend, or something more?"

Draco had reached the door at the far end of the room when he turned around to shout, "Enough! I'm not helping you anymore, father, do you understand that? If you try to contact me, I'll inform the ministry straight away. Understand?" When he received no reply, he said, "Goodbye father," And left the room and disapparated from the Shrieking Shack.

When he appeared back in his own home ten seconds later, he began to shake more than he had all evening. He couldn't help but think he had just made things worse. By telling his father to stay away from Harry, would that make him come to find him even quicker? Even is Harry wasn't ready to duel with him? And what if his father did come, and Harry wasn't able to duel because Draco had refused to teach him? Then Harry would die for sure, and who would everyone have to thank for it? Draco, that's who.

An idea occurred to him as he tried with difficulty to get to sleep that night; perhaps he should tell Harry the truth. Tell him that he had been part of a plot to train him back up and then kill him; tell him that it was, in fact, Draco's father whom he saw every night in his sleep, because it was Draco's father who pushed him off his broom and made him loose his memory in the first place; tell him that the reason his friends hated him so much was because he tried to kill Dumbledore – their old headmaster – in sixth year, and tried to kill _him_ in seventh year, even when they weren't at school for the whole year; tell him that now he had changed, and didn't want to try and kill him anymore…

When Draco woke up the next morning, however, he had come to the solid conclusion that there was no way on earth he could tell Harry any of those things. If he lost Harry, even after just a month of being friends with him, he knew he'd feel alone, more so than he felt before Harry became a patient.

But that was it. Suddenly, after one small incident on a Quidditch pitch, Harry had become more than just a patient. Draco didn't know why, all he knew was that Harry was a lot more than a patient now.

* * *

**A/N **Hiya!! Once again, I'd like to say I'm sorry the chapter is short... But I hope you like it all the same!! Some thing are more clear now I hope... Exciting stuff hehe!! The plot is really getting thicker now isn't it!! So, I'm afraid I have some news to break to you all... I'm going on holiday on Sunday for two weeks... So I'm afraid there will not be another chapter up for over two weeks... I hope you don't all forget about me... But I promise that when I get back I'll get right back into the writing and upload a chapter as soon as I can. I'm going to Florida for my birthday, and I'm so excited, but I am actually gutted that I cant update on here for ages!! But like I said, I'll update as quickly as I can after I get back. I hope You all have a great two weeks, and please don't forget about my fic while I'm gone!! Love you all!!

Bflatgirl xxxx


	11. Growing Up

**A/N **Hiya everyone!! I'm back from Florida (which is actually a bummer, but at least I get to write again now!) So thanks all for waiting so patiently for the next chapter. It feels like its been AGES!! Thanks to reviewers:

**Murgy31: **Thanks, my holiday was amazing!! I'm so bummed out to be back in rainy England :(.

**SlashFan69:** Lol, the way you feel about Ginny won't get any better in this chapter then! I know, Draco's going through a poor dilemma and Harry is oblivious to anything!

**Edward.Cullen.Is.Vampire.Love: **I know, they're as bad as each other!! (in a good sense of the phrase lol)

**StarDreamer1269: **Thanks for the awesome review, my holiday was great thanks, and my birthday too hehe!! I love it all lol!! Oh and well done for guessing the whole Lucius thing: a virtual cookie for you!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Tehe, now you see why so much planning had to go into this story! I love it almost as much as you do hehe!! And the fact that you love it makes me love it all the more hehe!!

**Tarkemelhion****: **Tehe, I always make such a big deal of the whole 'name' thing in every single fic I write, I'm glad you picked up on it!

**Dreamsofdragons: **Yes, thanks so much for being patient!

**Bl: **Sorry it wasn't that quick, I'm sure you gathered I went away for two weeks, I usually update about two times a week.

**Dress up romance xx: **Ahhh thank you! I love reviews like that, you made me smile a lot!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva****: **No I completely understand!! This is a new angle for me though, I usually torture Harry with confusion, but in this fic he's too 'young' to know the difference anyway!

**Tarshill: **Ah I'm glad I've got you so hooked on my fic, although I hope that my long absence hasn't made you forget about it. That was an awesome review by the way, made me laugh; I didn't know I could create feelings like that lol! And I hope you don't actually think I'm cruel and conniving lol!

**Miyanon: **Thanks for your review, it was amazing as well hehe! Thanks for the comment about the amount of reviews; I don't think I'm a very well known name really, because its so different, so people don't tend to read my stuff; however, I'm getting there with this one, almost 100 reviews now!

'Growing Up'

Harry looked deeper into the copy of the Daily Prophet that he was reading – if it was possible. If it were possible, he'd like to sink into it and get out of this house.

Hermione was across the table, staring at him again; Ron half staring at him, half eating his breakfast; and Ginny was eating her breakfast quietly, but there was something touching and stroking his knee, and he knew it wasn't Ron or Hermione. For two days it had been like this. Ever since he had arrived back from his last 'lesson' with Draco. That night, he had kept to his word and not said anything about his falling off the broom incident or anything that happened while he was at Draco's house. However, ever now and then he thought he probably should say something, because that was the whole reason Hermione kept staring at him. Apparently he had been white as a sheet when she first saw him, and that 'worried her'. Harry was sure that Hermione now thought Draco was torturing him in lessons or something, when in fact it was quite the opposite. Hermione, of course, told Ron and Ginny about his paleness, and so Ron was worried too, but not as worried as Hermione, because – in his words – 'if Harry was being hurt, he's not stupid enough to not tell us'. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed to find it all a good thing. Since Harry hadn't heard from Draco since that evening, he supposed that Ginny took it as a good sign, hence trying to get closer to him again.

That was another reason Harry felt so terrible. When coming home after the incident at Draco's house, he felt on top of the world, despite having nearly fallen off a broom. But then, the next day, Harry heard nothing from Draco, nor had he today. He didn't understand why, but then, he hadn't understood why Draco was so angry after Harry had almost plunged to his death. All Harry knew was that the warm feeling in his chest got even warmer every time he thought about Draco; and it was beginning to ache for the fact that he hadn't seen him.

That was it, too much thought about Draco at the breakfast table and Hermione's eyes digging too deep into him made him jump up suddenly, causing Ron to choke from shock on his sausages.

"Would you stop staring at me?" He yelled at Hermione.

"Harry!" Ron shouting after clearing his throat.

"What? You'd go mad too if someone sat staring at you for two days!" Harry replied angrily.

"Well if you'd just tell me what happened the other night - why Malfoy hasn't contacted you…" Hermione said timidly.

"I've told you before; it's none of your business!"

"Mate, you're getting way too like you old self again;" Ron said, "The slightest thing and you blow it all out of proportion."

"I'm not blowing anything out of proportion!"

"Why won't you let us try and help?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry paused. Help? Help with what? Help that a girl he hardly knew was trying to get really close with him, when all he could think about was the warmth in his chest when he was with Draco? He thought they couldn't help with that.

"Because there's nothing for you to help with," He said quietly before turning around. He went to leave, but before he did, he turned his head and said one last thing, "You can help in one way. Leave me alone."

With that, he walked away up the stairs, with the idea of not going back down until the other three had gone to work. He sat down on his side of the bed, which he had slept in for the first time last night since before his accident – only because of a painful back from sleeping on the sofa every night for so long.

He was just about to lie down and try to get more sleep (since he hardly got any last night) when he heard footsteps outside the bedroom door before it opened and Ginny walked in. Oddly, she waited at the door for a moment before entering the room completely.

"Are you ok?" She asked timidly.

Harry looked at her. "Sorry… I got a bit carried away, didn't I?"

Ginny shrugged and walked slowly towards the bed, "You're… growing up," She laughed, but Harry said nothing. There was a short silence before Ginny carried on. "You have a right to be angry at them. I'd hate it if someone stared at me all the time."

Harry breathed deeply and the two of them sat in silence for what felt like many minutes on opposite sides of the bed, Harry lost in his thoughts. He had quite forgotten she was there when he stood up to remove the t-shirt he had worn in bed last night, but then he heard a quick shuffling behind him and jumped as he realised that Ginny must have been watching him.

She was also stood up, her eyes pouring greedily over his bare chest. Harry didn't know what to do, but he didn't feel so disgusted by her anymore, so did not put his shirt back on. He merely stood there and Ginny started to creep towards him around the bed.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you, Harry," She said quietly. Harry saw her move her head to check that the door was closed. "I was just frustrated; all that time… Not knowing if you were going to… grow up…"

Ginny put particular emphasis on the last two words that she spoke, and suddenly, everything fell into place.

"I've missed you…" She breathed quietly, taking Harry's hand. Harry went to jerk it back, but something stopped him from doing so.

So this was it. Harry seemed to have 'grown up', as Ginny put it, rather quickly. He wasn't quite sure what to do – but then again, he wasn't really sure of anything right now. Ginny was getting ever closer to him, her hand was now holding his more tightly than before. And then, before he knew it, their lips were touching. Ginny opened her mouth quickly, sort of opening Harry's with it against his will, and then something disgustingly smooth and wet was inside his mouth, brushing up against his tongue.

However much he disliked it – which was a lot – Harry did not pull away. It could have been worse; and for some reason, while it was happening, Harry seemed to forget things. He forgot how angry he was at Ron and Hermione and forgot that he had ever had an accident. The thought that did not leave him, however, was worry about Draco.

Suddenly, Harry was pulled back out of his musings Ginny walked forwards even more, not separating their mouths, but pushing Harry back into the wardrobe door. He hit it with a thud and opened his eyes. Ginny's eyes were closed; she was immersed in kissing him. Just when Harry began to get slightly bored by the whole thing, something happened that made him jump.

Ginny's hands were frantically undoing his button on his trousers that he had slept in; although he couldn't see it he could most definitely feel that that was what she was doing. Harry jerked his head back and felt Ginny's horrible slimy tongue leave him, saying "What are you doing?"

Ginny did not reply, but moved her head quickly forward once more so that, again, Harry seemed to be silenced and stuck in a kiss. His mind was not in it, however, when his trousers were completely undone, and Ginny's hand pushed down inside them.

Harry jumped and pushed Ginny away violently, feeling extremely red in the face.

"Oh, you're not…" Ginny said, looking at Harry's 'lower half'.

The initial anger that had pounced up in Harry had disappeared, and he said, "I'm not what?"

Ginny's face suddenly turned how Harry had just felt. "What?" She said stonily.

"I – I'm not what?" Harry repeated, slightly scared by the anger in her face.

"You're not _hard_, Harry!" Ginny yelled suddenly.

"What?" Harry shrieked, thinking that now he understood – growing up wasn't just being able to kiss without feeling sick.

"Oh for goodness sake, Harry!" Ginny shouted loudly, and Harry heard footsteps running up the stairs, but she didn't stop yelling. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry said loudly, but not half as loud as her.

"That's just the point! You…"

The door flew open and Harry turned quickly to see Hermione and Ron standing there.

"What's going on?" Hermione said. Harry noticed that she then looked away quickly and he realised that his trousers were still hanging loosely off him.

He did them back up quickly and replied, "I don't know, ask her. On your way to work, preferably." He added on the end.

A pause lingered while Ron looked sternly at Ginny and she left the room. Ron followed behind and Hermione merely said, "See you later," and exited.

Harry breathed a sigh of little relief, guessing that Ron would probably shout at his sister as soon as they left the house. But that wouldn't do much good in the long run.

He went to sit back down on the bed, and found himself flopping down onto it with his head in his hands. It was evident now that he knew he was older that eleven years old, and was starting to warm to it, but he wasn't 'old' enough yet to do what Ginny wanted. But then, why could he kiss her and not do anything else?

Then, an idea flowed through him. What if the reason he couldn't do things with her was because he just wasn't attracted to her? But that was silly, because he needed to be attracted to her to marry her – he must have been before his accident.

Harry smiled weakly to himself at the thought of being attracted to someone like that. The only person he was attracted to was Draco, and that was just because he was his only friend, and he saw him in his sleep. Just then, the warm feeling erupted again in his chest and Harry smiled, but then frowned again. He didn't know why he was smiling when he hadn't even heard from Draco for two days.

However, at that moment, Harry jumped when he heard a tapping on the window beside the bed. He got up to look around and saw an owl that he had seen only once before, waiting to be let into the house.

Harry's eyes widened and he leapt off the bed to open the window. The owl soared in and landed on the desk, holding out its leg for Harry to take the small scroll tied to it. Harry did so, and before he had even unrolled it, the owl had zoomed off again.

His heart beat quickly as he saw, again, handwriting that he had seen once before, spelling out his name. His first name.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't seen you for a couple of days, I've been doing overtime at work, covering your old Healer (she's still popping up and vanishing every now and then). I hope you're alright and the Weasley's and Granger haven't caused you to go too mad. I thought I'd best scribble a letter while at work and let you know that I haven't run out on you. Also, tonight is my first night I'm not doing anything, so I'll come over to yours and have a lesson if you like. Hopefully my owl has stayed with you for long enough for you to write a reply, unlike last time. If not, I'll come over anyway, I don't think you'll mind too much. It will put the others out anyway!_

_So I'll see you tonight at around half seven._

_Draco._

Harry smiled widely and laid back down on the bed. As he closed his eyes to try and have a nap, he thought to himself, at least that was one good thing that came of this morning.

* * *

Harry didn't sleep for long during the day, and when he woke up he just went to watch the television, although there wasn't much on. The initial anger and confusion that had raced through him that morning had completely vanished after reading Draco's letter, so for the whole day he was relatively happy. When Ron, Hermione and Ginny came home from work later in the afternoon, Harry could tell that Ron had certainly shouted at Ginny for what she did. Of course, Harry was quiet embarrassed because Ginny must have told them, but he didn't much care as long as Ginny had been shouted at for it.

Dinner that evening went slowly to Harry, because he was excited about Draco coming over within the next hour, which he had not told Ron, Hermione or Ginny, purely because he wanted to see their expressions when Draco merrily walked through the front door.

And then at last, half past seven came. Harry had been up in the bedroom watching the rain pour down outside from the window, but decided it was probably best to go and wait in the living room, owing to the fact that he didn't want the other three to open the door when Draco arrived, since they might not let him in at all.

So Harry bounded down the stairs happily and walked up to the living room door which was closed, only to hear voices behind it. Feeling in a rather mischievous mood, he stopped quietly outside to listen.

"Well, he hasn't been home long, Ginny, give him a chance!" Hermione said, although she didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight.

"It's ridiculous!" Ginny said loudly. "He's not even making an effort to remember things!"

"That is true…" Ron mumbled, "He could at least try and remember Quidditch…"

"He could at least try to remember me!" Ginny retorted. "When I was kissing him this morning, he was complete rubbish! He had no idea what I was doing! When usually… Well… I'm not used to taking control! Let's just face it, he hasn't remembered anything yet, and he never will, so there's no point in trying to help."

No one said anything, which obviously meant they agreed, but they were ashamed to say it.

Harry stood back and blinked. He did try. He'd tried with all his mite to remember things; it wasn't his fault they wouldn't come back. It was whoever pushed him off his broom in the first place that was to blame. But they didn't even care. The people who were supposed to love him most in the world didn't even care about him enough to help him. They didn't even like him.

Harry jumped when there was a sharp rasping at the door. He had completely forgotten about Draco within those few minutes.

The door next to him opened and Hermione shrieked a little at the sight of him. But then she looked at him properly, and fear filled her face.

"Harry…" She whispered.

Harry said nothing, but turned away to answer the front door. It was only then that he realised his face was slightly wet from tears. Slowly, he pulled the door open to the wind and rain and saw Draco standing, arms crossed and head bowed.

"About time, Harry, its wet out…" Draco had lifted his head and seen Harry's lowered expression. He looked over at Hermione, Ron and Ginny who now all stood out in the hallway, half shocked to see Draco, and half shocked to see Harry. "What have you done?" Draco spat at them, but when he got no answer, "Harry?"

Harry looked at no one and tried to stop crying, but when more tears just ran down his hot cheeks, he couldn't stand them all staring any longer, and he ran out of the front door into the rain.

He didn't look back as he ran, so he had no idea what Draco was doing. He also had no idea where he was going, since it was dark anyway and the heavy rain clouded his glasses and his view. Soon, he slowed down to a walk, feeling the water soak through his clothes onto his skin. He now had no idea which direction the house was in, and he was cold, lonely, and wet. He sniffed, wiped his cheeks with his wet sleeves and sat down. Only a couple of seconds after, however, he jumped back up.

"You're sitting in the middle of a road, did you know that?" Draco's voice said calmly.

Harry turned around to look at him, but the most he could properly see was his pale face and hair.

"I wouldn't care if I car did hit me!" Harry shouted.

The next thing he knew, he thought he saw Draco taking his cloak off and he walked towards him to wrap it around Harry's shoulders, but Harry jumped away.

"Is that all you think of me too?" Harry shouted loudly, both tears and rain falling from his face and hair now.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Do you think I'm not worth the trouble?" Harry yelled.

Draco said nothing, but put his cloak on Harry's shoulders. "Come on, Harry. Hold onto me."

Harry blinked, and something happened that had never happened to him before.

"_Hold me."_

"_What?" Harry asked, finding it very difficult to breathe._

"_Hold onto me…" Draco said, and Harry put his arms around his waist._

_And then, as they flew down towards the grass, Harry only just started to shiver._

He knew he was safe, and so took Draco's arm.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, and heard Draco click his fingers.

* * *

**A/N** Hiya!! It's great to be back!! I know I said all this at the top, but thanks for patiently waiting while I was on holiday, and thanks for coming back!! Sorry this chapter isn't the longest, but at least its slightly longer than the last one hey?? Tehe!! I hope you liked it. It's a lil heart-wrencher for Harry isn't it? Anyways, thanks for reading!!


	12. Friendship

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.:** Tehe, I think all three of them need a smack to be honest, but hey ho, I'll settle for just Ginny if you wish lol!

**LunaParvulus: **Thank you very much! I missed you too! And that's because Ginny is a bi… Well… A female dog lol!

**StarDreamer1269: **Aww yay!! I think Harry is worth it too!!

**SlashFan69:** Eeeek!! No death threats please! Hope this is quick enough!!

**Miyanon:** Hmm, it's a tricky situation, but don't you feel bad for Draco as WELL?? Hehe!

**Murgy31:** Tehe thanks, I hope you like this one as much!

**Dress up romance xx:** Thanks for your review, but i think you've forgotten that this is set after DH, so everything is the same up until that point. So no, Harry was not remembering something from his past. It was a flashback from the chapter where Harry fell off his broom again. Hope you understand!

**DanuMarie:** Oh thanks for that tip; I didn't know which 'might' it would be, and I'm sure someone once told me that if you use it in that sense it is 'mite', I'm sorry! Hopefully this chapter is better! Thanks!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva****:** Hehe, yup I do love that situation hehe, sense I write it!! Thanks for saying I'm a good writer, I'm glad you can feel sorry for the characters and things, makes me feel good hehe! Thanks for the review!

Friendship

As soon as Harry and Draco popped into Malfoy Manor, Draco began to talk. Harry still had tears and rain falling down his face, but he couldn't help but grin weakly at the Healer-ish attitude Draco was running around with.

"Go and sit down," He said quickly, taking his cloak off Harry's shoulders, "In front of the fire; it's through that door there. I left it turned on when I left. I'll go and get you some dry clothes or you'll get ill. Then you can tell me what happened after I've checked you over." Harry stared at him. "Go!"

Slowly, Harry turned and walked through the door Draco had pointed to as Draco ran off up the stairs. He walked into what seemed to be a living room, but it was not as colourful as the one at his house. This living room was dark green and black, with some blood red coloured features. It was all so dark that the colours didn't go very well together, but Harry assumed that Draco never used it that much anyway, seeing the mounting dust on bookshelves and pictures.

Harry sat on the sofa in front of the fire that burned so brightly it looked particularly odd and menacing in this room. Finally, tears had stopped falling from his eyes, and now all that was left dropping anywhere were trickles of rain water from his hair and clothes. The water ran down his face still, but he did not wipe it away; not feeling the need to.

"There you go," Draco said when he appeared next to him, handing him some clothes. Harry said nothing and didn't look at him, but took the clothes anyway. After a short pause, Draco said, "I – I brought a towel as well, because you're dripping…"

"Sorry…" Harry replied, looking up. It was then that he saw how wet Draco was too. His hair clung to his head and shone brighter than ever before, just like his pale face. And for some reason, Harry thought that Draco's eyes looked more watery than usual: the greyness in them looked almost like dismal clouds in a rainy sky.

"It doesn't matter," Draco replied, trying for a cheery voice, "I never use this room anyway," He said as he took a towel of his own.

Harry watched as he wiped his face and arms, making the angel-like shine disappear. He imitated slowly, his mind not really on what he was doing.

"So," Draco said, about to dry his hair, "Tell me what…"

Both of them jumped as there was a loud chiming noise as the doorbell went off. Harry hadn't heard it before, since he was outside when Hermione had come for him last time, but now he had heard it, his whole impression on Malfoy Manor changed. It was a booming noise that would clearly echo through the entire building, and certainly cut through Harry like a knife. It almost made him scared, or intimidated.

"Do you think that's Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to forget about the bell.

"I'll get rid of her if it is…" Draco replied slowly as his house elf waddled into the room, bowing low.

The elf, however, did not have time to say anything, as suddenly, a girl burst into the room. She had dark hair, was tall and thin and wore an expression that Harry didn't understand at all on her face, but was sure he recognised from somewhere.

The girl didn't look around the room at all; she had eyes only for Draco as she broke into a running jump onto Draco, who staggered back at the sudden cling on.

"Draco," She said in a whiney drawl that Harry instantly disliked, "What have you been doing? I've missed you so much…"

"Pansy…" Draco said as he struggled to make her get back onto her own two feet, "I've been busy…"

"Busy?" She shrieked, finally jumping off him, "Too busy even for me?"

"More important things have come up… Work…" Draco said, trying to straighten himself up.

And then Harry realised where he had seen her initial expression before. It was almost exactly the same as the face Ginny used when she wanted Harry to be 'grown up'. And Harry realised this because, at that moment, the girl – Pansy – slipped her hands under Draco's shirt and pulled him towards her.

Harry watched in amazement as she spoke to Draco.

"Work? More important than me?" She said, now silkily and softly, "Haven't you missed me at all? I've waited for you, Draco, but two weeks is long enough…"

"Pansy…" Draco tried moving away, but she evidently had a tight grip.

And suddenly, Pansy almost ripped off Draco's shirt off over his head, leaving his top half naked. Harry's eyes widened two moments later when he realised the thought that had run through his head when Draco's shirt was removed: hot.

"Pansy!" Draco yelled suddenly, making her jump away, "I've got company!"

Draco nodded over to Harry, still on the sofa – breathing heavily – and Pansy turned to see him.

"Potter," She laughed evilly, "You call Potter company? Not _good_ company surely!"

"Pansy, shut up!" Draco spat, "Harry's a patient, we've been out in the rain and we're wet and cold; would you please leave?"

Pansy's expression was now totally blank, as if she couldn't understand what Draco was saying.

"Harry?" She said.

"Yes," Draco replied angrily.

"Why are you choosing him over me?" She asked, clearly stricken by this thought.

"Pansy, shut up and get out!" Draco yelled once more, and after a moment, she turned to leave without another word.

A silence followed for a few minutes as Draco dried his bare chest and put on a dry shirt that he had brought down. Harry watched with a shocking curiosity to find out more about Draco's relationship with Pansy.

"I'm sorry about her," Draco said as he sat beside Harry.

"Who was she?" Harry asked.

"Pansy Parkinson, she went to Hogwarts," Draco answered, adding on somewhat miserably, "She thinks we're seeing each other…"

"And are you?" Harry asked too quickly.

Again, Harry was shocked to find that he was relieved when Draco laughed loudly and said "No! Not in a million years!"

Harry laughed, "Why not?"

Draco shook his head slowly, "I've been there… Done that… Too many times. She just reminds me of…" He paused, evidently not wanting to bring something up. "She reminds me of Hogwarts. And I've told you before that I don't like how I was in Hogwarts. It wouldn't be good for me to get with her again."

Harry nodded, "Good choice… If you did, you wouldn't like me again, like you said you didn't in Hogwarts. I like you liking me, you're a good friend."

Draco smiled – for some reason, weakly. "You're so understanding, Harry."

Harry smiled at him, but could tell that Draco was on the verge of telling him something, so he stayed silent.

"I – I should probably say…" Draco stuttered.

"Yes?" Harry prompted quietly.

"Just…" Draco tried, "Just that, you're a good friend too…"

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I wonder why we weren't friends in Hogwarts."

Draco shrugged slowly, "Just the Slytherin and Gryffindor clash, I suppose," He answered.

"Now, tell me what happened at your house," He said softly.

Harry looked at him, but then lowered his head. "It's stupid, really…"

"It doesn't matter, whatever they did or said upset you nonetheless," Draco said.

"I just – I overheard them talking and they – they said something…"

"What did they say?" Draco asked, his voice suddenly barely above a whisper.

"They said," Harry began, heaving a heavy sigh, "They basically said there's no point trying with me anymore. Like I'm not worth the trouble because I'm never going to get my memory back." Draco was obviously stunned into silence. "It was Ginny who said it, but the other two didn't argue with her, so they think the same too. They just don't care about me anymore. And I know I don't relate to them like I obviously used to but its not my fault is it? They should blame the person who pushed me off my broom!"

Draco gulped and nodded. "So that's why you shouted at me in the street then? You thought I think the same?"

Harry started to shake his head, but Draco continued to talk. "You know I don't believe that at all! I have complete faith that you'll get your memory back, and anyone who doesn't think you will is kidding themselves. Think of all you've remembered already!"

"But they're just spells, magical things," Harry argued, "They're angry because I can't remember them. What if that never comes back?"

"Harry, it will come back, trust me; I'm a healer!" Draco smiled, "Something will happen to make you remember everything, I know it will!"

Harry smiled, but then a thought crossed his mind. "What happens if… If I do remember everything, but I remember us not getting along for all those years?"

Draco's smile crumbled off his face and he looked as if he might burst into tears at any second. "Well, then… You'll have to decide whether to follow your past or my new attitude…"

Harry smiled weakly. "I'll stay friends with you. I'm sure nothing explosive happened to make me hate you above everyone else, did it?" He said, laughing. "Besides, I don't think I could live without you as my friend anymore…"

Draco smiled, "Me either…"

And then, in the moments that followed, something strange happened. Harry's heart began to beat faster and faster as he looked at Draco, who looked back at him. Harry hadn't realised how close they had gotten as they were talking, but now their faces were only inches apart, and Harry's was being drawn closer and closer to Draco's.

Harry looked down to Draco's stomach and could see that he, too, was breathing quicker than usual. Comforted by this thought, Harry gulped and found himself thinking about an earlier image of Draco with no shirt on and subconsciously moving further forward.

But then, all blankness from his mind was wiped out when Draco voice said, "Harry… I think you should go."

Harry moved back, "What?"

"I think you should leave," Draco repeated, standing up. "I was going to offer that you stayed here tonight so you didn't have to face the Weasels and Granger, but I don't think that would be best."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm twenty years old, Harry, and I can tell when someone is turned on!" He said angrily.

"What?!" Harry yelped.

Draco ignored him and continued, "I'm not gay, Harry; so stop all your thoughts right now! We just had a nice conversation about what fabulous friends we are and you go and ruin it!"

"But I haven't done anything!" Harry fought.

"Get out, Potter!"

"Don't call me that," Harry said quietly, menace in his voice.

"Out!"

"I'm not gay either!" Harry shouted.

"You think you're not, but don't forget you started your life from scratch; everything could be different!" Draco argued.

"But its not!"

"Have you had sex with the Weasel yet?"

Harry spluttered with his words and then said, "I – no…"

"Well there you go then!" Draco shouted.

"But I'm only eleven!" Harry said.

"No you're not, Harry. You know full well you're over eleven years old now, and you're starting to feel it."

Harry gulped, but couldn't think of a come back for that one.

"Now please, get out, I need some space!" Draco said, opening the door to the hallway.

"No please!" Harry said, suddenly finding himself begging, "Please, don't make me go back there, not tonight… I don't want to see them, that's all it is."

And suddenly, Harry's eyes were filling up with tears again. He had had the most terrible night. Three people who 'loved' him couldn't be bothered with him anymore, and now Draco was kicking him out.

"They'll come to find you here…" Draco said quietly.

Harry let out a harsh laugh as a tear fell down his cheek. "They don't care about me enough to do that!"

Draco sighed, "Yes, they do…"

Harry looked up at him. "You really don't want me here, do you?" Draco said nothing. Harry sighed. "I'll go then…"

And he walked out into the hallway and to the front door. He could hear Draco following him, but he didn't look back. This time was it then. Harry knew that if Draco let him walk out of the door, he probably wouldn't see Draco again. Harry had blown it. And by doing what? Breathing quicker and moving without realising it.

Harry placed his hand on the door handle and waited for a few seconds, but not a single sound came from behind him, so he opened the huge black door and walked out, closing it behind him.

This time, Harry did not cry. If he was to spend a whole night outside in a storm with only a wand that he couldn't use for company, he wouldn't let himself cry. Plus, after tonight he had realised that he had actually grown up, and while he had been sitting opposite Draco, all he had wanted to do was to kiss him, and feel Draco's tongue in his mouth instead of Ginny's.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked out from under the porch into the raging rain. It didn't really matter, since he hadn't dried properly at all while in the manor, but the water on his face and clothes made him feel freezing, and he shivered as he walked off down the path to the road.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry! Come inside!"

Harry turned and saw a strip of bright light shining from where the open front door was, and in it, a blurred outline of Draco.

Harry smiled and walked back inside, dripping onto the floor.

Draco looked at him, scanning his entire body, and said, "You'll be the downfall of my stubbornness."

Harry grinned.

* * *

Draco lay awake in his bed for hours after he had shown Harry to a room. He didn't understand anything that happened for the second half of the night, all he knew was that he was not gay. Draco Malfoy had never been, nor would he ever be, a gay wizard.

He was so unbelievably angry at himself for letting things get out of hand earlier with Harry, who was obviously inexperienced and didn't know what he was feeling. And yet, despite the anger, he couldn't help but smirk whenever he closed his eyes and saw the image of Harry, soaking from head to foot, grinning at him. Or the image of Harry, sitting next to him on the sofa, his expression blank but those bright green eyes burning into Draco like fire…

The worst part of it all had been when he had showed Harry a room he could sleep in, and all manner of thoughts raced through his mind when he looked from the double bed, to Harry, and back again. Harry, of course, thought of nothing but sleeping when he saw the bed, since he wasn't quite mentally old enough to think about…

Well, as he drifted off to sleep, Draco said it a few more times to himself, 'I am not gay.'

* * *

**A/N** Hiyyaaaa!! Hope you like the chapter! I loved writing it! And I hope the little Draco bit at the end there is ok, I thought it would be nice for you all to see what he's thinking, because obviously I know what he's thinking, and I tried to put it across from Harry's POV, but a little section of Draco POV can't hurt can it?! Ok, hanks for reading!!


	13. Splinched'

**A/N** Ok, first thing, I'd like to thank you ALL soooo much because I finally broke the 100 reviews!! You're all amazing!! In your own special ways hehe!! Keep the reviews coming!! SECONDLY!! Please all read this bit!! Today (30th April) is my best friend Jenna's birthday. She is one of my reviewers, '.J.e.n.n.a.7.' and she rocks my socks!! Therefore, I am dedicating this chapter to her, since she is eighteen today!! Happy birthday hun! Thanks to reviewers:

**Murgy31: **Thanks for saying you loved it! Hope you love this one as much! Its not as good as the previous chapter, but just as important!

**LunaParvulus: **Lol, to be honest, if there was a dripping wet Harry Potter in front of me I'd say 'Would you like me to help you off with your clothes and into the shower?' Haha!! Ahhh… I love him…. Ahem… Thanks for reviewing!!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.:** Tehe, glad you liked it hun!! And hope this update is good for your birthday!! If you get to read it on your birthday that is…

**Dress up romance xx: **Thanks for your review, it made me smile :). However, I'd say Harry is probably wavering between ages at the moment; for example he doesn't know some things and yet he gets urges (like he wanted to kiss Draco in the last chapter although he didn't) So I'd say he's probably between about 13 and perhaps… in this chapter… 15 ish? You can be the judge lol!

**SlashFan69: **Hehe, thanks for the no death threat! Lol, I like how you decided that Draco came to the conclusion he IS gay when in fact the last line of the last chapter was him thinking 'I am NOT gay' haha! You're awesome!

**MagicalWinry: **Hehe, at least you won't mind that I updated quickly!

**StarDreamer1269: **Aww that really touched me that you said your heart was clenching hehe! And I'm glad the Draco's POV part helped.

**Tarshil: **Well I hope you don't forget, this is nice and quick I think! Oh, don't worry about Pansy, _I_ won't let her get in the way, let alone Harry letting her get in the way lol!

'Splinched'

Harry opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. It hadn't been a dream. He'd been awake for a few minutes, but was scared to open his eyes and find that in fact, Draco hadn't called him back last night, and that he was wet and cold sleeping in a field somewhere. But no, here he was, warm and dry in the softest bed he'd ever slept in, in Draco Malfoy's house.

Harry sat up in the bed and looked around the room. He had wandered around looking at things last night, but now it was bright in the room, he saw things much differently. Last night everything seemed to be dark, dank, dusty and almost evil. But now the sun was shining into the still darkly coloured room, Harry found that it was basically just a room, no evilness about it. Quietly, Harry got out of the bed and walked around again. It still seemed to be dusty, evidently having not been used for some time, but it wasn't as terrible as it had seemed last night.

Nothing was as terrible as it seemed last night.

He smiled to himself while pulling his clothes from yesterday back on, which were now also dry, and looking at the clock in the room. He wasn't sure, but he would assume Draco was at work at eleven o'clock in the morning, so he wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't want to invade Draco's privacy by wandering aimlessly around the manor, but he didn't want to just sit in the living room all day doing nothing.

After more minutes of deliberating, Harry decided he'd go downstairs to find the house elf, thinking that perhaps Draco had left a message with him.

When he reached the bottom step however, he saw that he wouldn't need to find the house elf after all, as he could hear Draco's angry voice floating from the living room. Rolling his eyes and knowing exactly what he was about to see, he walked to the room.

"Where is he then? What have you done with him?" Hermione asked exasperatedly, looking almost in tears.

"I've told you, Granger, he's sleeping!" Draco spat back angrily, evidently about to loose a fuse.

"I'm here," Harry said quietly from the doorway, and Hermione span around to see him and began to run up to him, squealing "Harry!" loudly. When she reached him and stretched her arms out for a hug, however, Harry stepped backwards out of her reach. He tried not to smile when he saw a smirk appear on Draco's face behind her.

"Harry…" Hermione said quietly. When Harry said nothing, she said, "Why didn't you come home last night?"

"Why didn't you come looking for me?" He retorted.

"I… Ron told me not to…" She replied. Another pause. "We – we didn't know you'd care…"

"And I didn't know you _wouldn't_!" Harry shouted suddenly, making her jump.

"Harry!"

Harry ignored her. It was like he'd been waiting for this all of last night; waiting to shout at someone, let out his anger.

"Were all three of you really stupid enough to think I wouldn't care that you don't think I'm worth the hassle?"

"That's not what we…"

"I'm trying as hard as you can, don't you realise that?" He continued, on a rampage now, "I let Ginny kiss me because I wanted to remember! It's not like I _want_ to be the person who's pointed at in the street because I can't remember anything!"

"Harry, I know, that's not what Ginny…"

"Don't blame it on her; you and Ron didn't defend me when she said it!" Harry snapped.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Harry, come home, I've got the day off, we can talk…"

Harry opened his mouth to say no but then closed it again. He couldn't invade in Draco's home for much longer, considering he was almost thrown out of it last night anyway.

Draco, however, seemed to read Harry thoughts and said from behind Hermione, "You can stay here for as long as you want."

And although Harry felt like he had said it to get one over on Hermione, Harry nodded his head.

"Oh, Harry, for goodness sake!" Hermione said loudly, "You can't stay here, it's not right!"

"Why not? If Draco's letting me!" Harry fought. "And besides, by staying here I might remember things quicker, and then you'll actually _want_ me back!"

Hermione gasped, "Harry!"

"I'm staying here," Harry said decisively.

"Harry, don't be stupid! If you _knew_…"

"It's time for you to leave now, Granger," Draco said suddenly from behind.

"Shut up, Malfoy, I'll leave when I like!" Hermione shot back.

"It's my house and you'll leave if I have to drag you out!" Draco said, stomping towards her. Harry saw a scared look in Hermione's eye as she began to back away.

"Harry, come home!" She yelled from the hallway.

"No!" Harry shouted back.

"Out, Granger!" Draco shouted, but then he added quietly, "He's chosen me, Granger, don't you get it? Out with the old, in with the new. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to leave, and not come back."

Harry felt a twinge of guilt as he saw tears running down Hermione's face as he turned to leave, but only a twinge. Draco was right, after all; Harry had chosen him.

The front door closed behind her and Harry watched Draco put his forehead against it, evidently exhausted. He heard him sigh loudly and breathe deeply after. And despite feeling sorry for him being caught up in all of Harry's own mess, Harry couldn't help but feel attracted to the tired, beautiful man leaning against the door.

Harry tried to ignore his conscience talking to him and stood silently, waiting for Draco to stand back up into his usual stiff position. When he did after a few minutes, he turned to Harry, took a deep breath and said, "We need to talk."

Draco walked straight back into the living room after speaking, and Harry thought he was supposed to follow, so he went to sit on the sofa, while Draco sat opposite in a chair.

"A few things," Draco started smartly, "I'm letting you stay here longer because I hate the three people you live with, no other reason." Although Harry already knew this, it hurt to hear Draco say it. "Also, I – I…" Harry was pleased to hear him stuttering; it meant he wasn't sure about what he was going to say, "I thought about last night, and I want you to put it behind you, like I'm going to. You're not gay, Harry, and neither am I. The idea of it repulses me. But I'm your only real friend… And you're mine…" Harry was shocked to hear these words. "That's why I'm letting you stay."

Harry realised he had finished speaking and nodded slowly, not sure whether to be pleased or upset. He didn't really want to talk about last night after Draco had been so final, so he changed the subject completely instead. Thankfully, he saw Draco's face relax when he asked, "Why aren't you at work then?"

"I called in sick," Draco replied, a cheeky little smirk on his face.

Harry smiled, "You? Not work?"

"Yes, I know," Draco replied, "I feel quite the rebel."

Harry laughed, "So why are you skiving?" He asked bluntly.

"I thought…" Draco hesitated, "Well, I wasn't sure if you'd be ok today… You could have woken up ill, upset or anything…"

"You didn't need to keep an eye on me," Harry said appreciatively.

"I know… But you don't know my house or how to get back to your own, so I thought it would be best if I stayed," Draco replied. "Besides, this way, I can teach you some more."

Harry felt his eyes light up when Draco said this. "What are we going to do?" He asked excitedly.

"I thought I might teach you how to apparate," Draco answered, "That way if anything else like last night happens, then you can get here in a second."

"What if you're at work?"

"Daniel will let you in," Draco said.

"Daniel?" Harry repeated, not knowing who this person was.

"Yes, the house elf. It's an odd name for an elf, but I thought giving him a human name to answer to would be more…" Draco looked almost sickened at himself. "Well, Granger would be pleased with me, and he seems to appreciate it."

Harry, who didn't even know what a house elf was until a couple of weeks ago, had no idea what Draco was talking about with giving the house elf a 'human name'; what name was he going to give him?

"I only brought him last year you see," Draco went on, "He was being mistreated in another family so I brought him here. I gave him a new name so that he'd be able to put his past family behind him and start again. I thought being here alone all day was better than being mistreated…" He paused again and considered, Harry still finding the conversation rather abnormal, "On second thoughts, don't tell Granger any of this, she might want to hug me…" Harry opened his mouth to ask why and Draco shook his head and said, "Don't ask… Anyway, we're getting off subject. Apparating.

"It's fairly easy, the person who taught us in sixth year kept banging on about the three D's, but I can't remember what they are now, we all just gave the three D's different names!" Draco laughed at his memory, but Harry watched him glumly. "Sorry," Draco said, "Basically, I'm going to make a ring on the floor, here," He said, getting up and drawing a white circle on the carpet with his wand, "And I want you to appear in it without taking one step."

Draco smiled at him, but Harry had no idea what to do. "And… How exactly do I do that?"

"You think about it. Concentrate every single thought in your brain to that spot. Then you twirl around and click your fingers, and it will feel the same as side along apparation, only you won't have to hold onto anything."

Harry stared at him in disbelief, "And how's that going to work?"

"It's magic, Harry," Draco laughed, "Everything works! Do you have your wand on you?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Then it'll work," Draco said.

Harry stared for a few more seconds but decided to believe him anyway, since he had taught him so much else. He then looked once more at the circle on the floor, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He was thinking completely and only about the circle and about to click his fingers when Draco said, "Oh, and don't worry if you fall over, I won't laugh."

Harry gave him a look and closed his eyes again, taking a minute to think only about the circle once more.

And then he did it. He clicked his fingers and twirled on one foot, feeling like a ballet dancer, and the next thing he knew, his back hurt and he could hear Draco sniggering to himself.

Harry opened his eyes and rubbed his back, "You said you wouldn't laugh…" He moaned.

"I know," Draco chortled, "But that was so funny!"

Draco stopped laughing when Harry threw a cushion from the sofa at his face.

"Ok," Draco said, "The reason it didn't work was probably because you concentrated too much on twirling and clicking, that part has to just happen."

"How is it supposed to just happen?" Harry asked, "I have to think about something to be able to do it."

Draco nodded, "That's why people get splinched."

"Splinched?" Harry repeated, he didn't like the sound of that. "What's that?"

Draco hesitated, "We'll talk about that if we come to it… Now, think about the circle."

Harry nodded wearily and turned back to face the circle. After closing his eyes, minutes seemed like hours, just concentrating on the white mark on the floor. And then suddenly, he realised he had twirled and clicked already, and was starting to be sucked through the suffocating tube that he knew from side-along apparation. Halfway through, however, he felt a searing pain in his side and cried out when hitting the floor back in Draco's living room.

He fell to his knees and held the pain, not wanting to look.

"Harry!" Draco shouted suddenly. He was on his knees next to Harry in an instant trying to move his hand away from his side. He brought it back up, however, and Harry saw blood on Draco's fingers.

"What happened?" Harry asked breathily.

"You splinched…" Draco said, jumping up. "Don't move!"

Harry's closing eyes saw a blurred Draco running away, and then Harry toppled over, half on his good side, half on his back. He was hot, sweating…

"Harry! No, don't! Stay here!"

He heard Draco's voice shouting at him. "I don't…" Harry muttered, but then all was black.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, then felt a slight twinge of pain in his side. He looked down at himself and saw that he was no longer wearing a t-shirt, and on his naked side there was a small dent in his skin.

"You don't what?"

He jumped and turned his head to see Draco looking at him.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said.

"Before you fainted, you said 'I don't'." Draco said, smiling.

"Oh," Harry smiled, "I can't remember. What happened?"

"You splinched," Draco replied matter-of-factly. At Harry's confused look, he went on; "Took a chunk out of your side. It stayed where you were standing when you landed in the circle."

Harry's eyes widened. "Well… At least I made it to the circle."

Draco laughed. "Yes, you did well for a second attempt. But of course, _you_ would."

Harry felt himself go slightly pink in the face and asked, "How long have I been out of it?"

"About ten minutes," Draco answered, adding quietly, "And… you weren't 'out of it'."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked worriedly.

"You were awake, you only fainted for about thirty seconds," Draco replied, "But most people can't remember being awake and talking after they'd fainted."

"I was talking?" Harry asked, even more worried now.

"Yes…" Draco said, looking away.

Harry gulped. "What… What did I say?"

Draco paused, and then stood up. "That's neither here nor there. You were half asleep, it meant nothing."

Harry sat up as Draco walked around him, clutching his side as he did so, "What did I say?" He repeated.

Draco looked at him and sighed. "You said… Things about me. But you were delirious, Harry, it doesn't matter."

But then Harry remembered; and it did matter.

"I said you're amazing, didn't I?" Harry asked, Draco looked away again. Harry smirked and stood up, walking behind Draco. "I said that I need you," He whispered, and Draco jumped. "I said that you're the only person in the world who understands me."

"Harry, shut up," Draco snapped suddenly.

"I hit a nerve, didn't I?" Harry said, as Draco walked quickly away from him.

"You've got a lot more confident since you woke up in a hospital at 'eleven' years of age!" Draco said, neither angrily or joyfully.

"I'd say that was a good thing," Harry shrugged.

And then he saw it. Draco's unwavering stare faltered, and he gulped slowly, something Harry always did when he was nervous. Harry smirked, and Draco's tongue flicked his lips quickly before he walked out of the room, leaving Harry standing topless. He thought for a moment and shuddered. How had his shirt been removed?

* * *

**A/N** All I can really say is hope you like this chapter!! I'm a little angry at myself for updating so quickly… it means I get less reviews… But I suppose I know you'll all read them sooner or later!! Loves!!


	14. Broken Bones and Potions

**A/N** Thanks to all of you who said happy birthday to Jenna when reviewing the last chapter, she hasn't had time to read it or the reviews yet though, but I've told her to, so I'm sure when she does she'll love it! Thanks to reviewers:

**SlashFan69: **Hehe, oooh I'd love to see what they got up to in a cupboard! I'm SO going to write a one shot of it someday! Thanks for the idea hehe!

**Murgy31: **Thanks for calling me talented, I really appreciate it. I don't think I'm really talented at the whole writing side of my fics, only the plots, but as long as you think I am, then I'm happy hehe!

**LunaParvulus: **Hehe I hoped that part of Harry falling over would make you laugh! I'm glad it did! And yes, how _did_ Harry's shirt get taken off?? Read to find out hehe!!

**Dress up romance xx:** I have to say, I got the idea for Harry taking a chunk out of his side from DH, where Ron takes a bit out of his arm from splinching, bless them both hehe! Yes, Harry is maturing, its good stuff isn't it?! Hehe!

**DanuMarie: **Hehe, I'm glad updating quickly makes you review more! And erm… I'd like my cookie now please, as I feel this was nice and quick!! Hmm, I hope you don't get so impatient that you stop reading… Please don't… I promise you things will happen… soon…

**narutoclaymorelove4eva****: **Thanks for mentioning that this is your favourite (or one of) fanfic at the moment, it made me so happy to read that! And, I must apologise for 'dragging out' the overall plot that you know is coming, its just my writing style; I like to make people wait haha! Don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter, at least you're still reading hehe!

Broken Bones and Potions

Harry slumped into the single chair in the living room after a disastrous dinner time back at his house. It was the day after he splinched himself when trying to apparate, and he had come home to a house full of shouting and crying. To be completely honest, however, Harry didn't know why the girls were crying and shouting, nor did he even care. All he cared about was the fact that he and Draco weren't fighting; they were getting on totally fine.

More than fine.

Harry smirked to himself as he remembered Draco telling him how his shirt had been taken off after he fainted. When Draco had explained to him that he needed to get to the wound easily, which required him taking off Harry's t-shirt, he went redder than Harry had ever seen him, and seemed to find it difficult to tell the story. Harry, however, had smirked the whole way through, and loved the fact that Draco Malfoy had stripped his top half naked.

Harry laughed to himself. Less than two weeks ago, Harry probably would have thrown up at the mere thought of someone, let alone a man, taking off his clothes for him. Now, however… circumstances had changed.

The whole situation cheered him up immensely; it meant that he was getting his memory back. Sure, he couldn't remember his house, his friends or anything that he especially loved, but he was remembering how to be an older boy… man. That was a start. Despite him falling for the 'wrong person', as he was sure Hermione would put it. That was the prime reason that Harry hadn't told any of them what he was feeling, or anything that had happened for the day and two nights at Malfoy Manor. Of course, if he'd had the choice, he wouldn't have come back, but Draco went to work, and so brought Harry home on his way, not wanting Harry to splinch himself again.

Suddenly, Harry heard another shout coming from the kitchen as another argument broke out. Just as he was thinking that he was glad he wasn't part of this one too, the living room door burst open and Ginny stood there in tears.

Before she could say anything, Harry turned around in his chair and said, "Are none of you going to work today?"

"Harry, we just want to know what happened at Malfoy's!" Hermione shouted for the third time in an hour. "You arrived home in a bloodstained t-shirt this morning, what do you expect us to think!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes again. He stood up and said irritably, "I splinched when trying to apparate, I told you!"

"Why do you expect us to believe that?" Ron asked annoyingly.

"Because it's the truth!" Harry yelled. "How many times? I'm completely fine, I have a dent in my skin because I _splinched_, not because Draco took it out of me with a saw! And I'll say this once more," He added as all three of them opened their mouths to argue, "Draco is my friend, he wouldn't lay a finger on me, and if any of you say otherwise, or come up with some stupid story about him, then I won't believe you, and I'll leave!"

"Harry, I can't believe…" Hermione started, but Harry cut her off once again.

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Shut up!"

He then closed his eyes tightly shut, ignored the voices shouting at him, and concentrated hard on where he wanted to be.

He couldn't breathe properly, he thought he might suffocate…

And then his knees buckled beneath him as he hit the floor of the bedroom with a thump. But he opened his eyes and found that despite the bad landing, he had successfully apparated. He felt no pain, and when he looked in the mirror in the bathroom he appeared to have all of his features (Draco had told him about how people tended to loose features like hair as well as actual body parts).

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed back in the bedroom. At least Ginny, Ron and Hermione weren't coming up to bother him, that was something. However, he found that he was quite bored without someone to argue with. Since he had spent the whole day at Draco's house yesterday, laughing and talking, being in a bedroom on his own now felt very boring. But then an idea struck him.

He stood up and crept out of the bedroom and into Ron and Hermione's room. He stood there for a moment, stroking and feeding Hermione's owl, Ceaser, before letting him perch on his shoulder as Harry walked beck into his own room. Ceaser leapt off Harry's shoulder and sat on the windowsill, evidently knowing that Harry was about to give him a letter to send away.

Harry sat down at the desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Draco,_

_I can apparate now, without splinching - I just did it. It's really boring here, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny keep shouting at me. They jumped to the conclusion that you attacked me when they saw the blood on my shirt. I tried to tell them, but you know what they're like. Can I come over tonight? I hate it here. I don't mean to stay, just to get away from here for the evening. I won't beg… But please!_

_Harry._

Harry read the letter through to make sure it didn't sound too needy, and rolled it up. As he tied it to Ceaser's leg, he realised he had never sent a letter by owl before, only received them.

"Erm," He said to the blank owl, "Take this to Draco's house, ok? Not the hospital. His house…"

Ceaser blinked back at him and then looked towards the window. Harry took a deep breath and opened it for him to fly out. He did so the second the window was open. Harry only hoped the letter actually got to Draco.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Come over as soon as you like, I just got home. You can tell me all about what the freaks have been saying about me. And well done on the apparating, but please don't turn up at mine bleeding again, I wouldn't like to take your shirt off for a second time._

_Draco._

It was five hours after Harry had sent Draco his letter, and he now stood, still in the bedroom, smirking at his reply. That last sentence could be meant in one of two ways: either Draco really didn't want to have to take Harry's shirt off, or he did. Harry liked to think it was the latter, and was sure he was correct.

Harry stood for a few more minutes thinking about what might happen if he _did_ splinch again. Perhaps on his leg. What would Draco do then? Take his trousers off? Harry felt a tiny throbbing sensation in a place that he had never felt before, and looked down. His jaw dropped at what he saw. Now he knew it wasn't his mental age that stopped him from getting back with Ginny. No, he'd left her far behind him now…

Ten minutes later, after he had forced himself to stop thinking about Draco taking his trousers off, he headed downstairs. For the five hours since their last argument, Harry had stayed in his bedroom. He was quite surprised that Ginny hadn't come up to try and 'make up', but was very glad she didn't, nonetheless. Every now and then he had heard some shouting coming from the living room, but decided it was best to stay out of it. Even if they were fighting among themselves, it was probably still about him.

Harry waltzed into the living room and saw Ron and Ginny sitting looking grumpy watching the television.

"Erm, where's Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron looked up at him when Ginny did not answer. "She's in the kitchen, cooking dinner."

"I'm not having dinner tonight," Harry replied nervously.

Ron merely looked at him. "Better not tell Hermione that right now, she won't be pleased."

"Well you three can just have more to yourselves, can't you?" Harry said, trying not to rise to Ron's mood.

"She'll want you to eat with us," Ron said. "You haven't eaten with us for ages."

Harry tutted. "The day before yesterday, Ron!"

"Try telling her that," Ron shrugged and turned back to the TV.

Harry shook his head and turned around, only to turn right into Hermione. "Try telling me what?" She asked, half angrily, half 'fake' happily.

Harry looked at her and gulped. "I'm going to Draco's…" He said quietly.

"For dinner?" She asked, her face stricken.

Harry nodded his head slowly.

Hermione's eyes lit up with anger. "Did he specifically ask you to go for dinner? He knows perfectly well that dinner is the only time we all get to talk!"

"And you know perfectly well that we'll only spend that time shouting at each other!" Harry shot back. "Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving!"

But before he left, Hermione shouted, "You're acting like a teenager!"

Harry choked out a loud laugh, "I think you'll find that right now, I probably am!"

"Harry…"

But it was too late, Harry was being sucked through the suffocating tube to Draco's house, and this time, when he landed, he did not fall over. As soon as he did land, however, he punched the door in front of him through sheer anger at Hermione. Had she completely forgotten that he had lost his memory? He punched again. Had she not remembered that he was going through all the teenage emotions at the same time? He went to punch a third time at the door, but hit something much harder. He called out and took his fist in his hand and looked up.

Draco was standing at the open door with his wand in his hand, pointing it at Harry's face. He then made sure that Harry had seen him, and put his wand away.

At Harry's questioning look, he said, "I thought I best put a protection charm up in case there was some sort of rampaging bull at my front door."

"Sorry," Harry muttered, following Draco into the hall, still clutching his hand.

"It's a good thing I did put it up, or I would have had you punching me instead," Draco laughed as he led Harry into a room he hadn't been in before. "Sit down," Draco said, pointing to one of the chairs in the room.

Harry sat on it and looked around as Draco went searching for something. There were lots of potions and things that looked like they could be used for medical matters in this room, evidently because Draco was a Healer. This room, unlike the rest of the house, was completely spotless and tidy.

Draco returned with a bottle of some oddly coloured liquid and sat down next to Harry.

"Why were you punching my front door, then?" He asked.

"Hermione…" Harry mumbled, hardly opening his mouth.

"Does this hurt?" Draco asked, prodding one of Harry's fingers. Harry yelped and nodded. "This?" Draco asked, doing the same to his middle finger. Harry yelped again. "This?" Draco repeated.

Harry shouted out and yanked his hand away, "Would you stop it!" He shouted.

Draco merely laughed, "Calm down. You've broken those three fingers. You pack quite a punch; you must have some big muscles tucked away behind your sleeves."

Harry's anger melted away and he smiled softly.

"Come here then," Draco said, suddenly taking Harry's hand.

Harry gasped, but managed to pass it off as a gasp of pain. Draco however, didn't look him in the eyes for the next five minutes while healing Harry's hand. Harry's heart beat a tiny bit faster as he thought that perhaps Draco had felt that shock of something running up his own arm when their hands touched.

"There you go," Draco said after five minutes, placing Harry's hand delicately back into his lap. "The bones are fixed, but it's probably still painful."

Harry moved his hand slightly, finding that it already seemed much better.

"Drink some of this, though," Draco continued, handing Harry the bottle of strangely coloured liquid. "It will help with the pain."

"Doesn't hurt that much," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Not just the physical pain," Draco said, and when Harry looked across at him, he saw that Draco was wearing an odd smile. At his questioning look, he said, "It'll make you a bit drowsy, you'll probably forget all about Granger."

Harry laughed, "Either that or fall asleep!" He said, drinking some anyway. It tasted horrible, like a mixture between mint and lettuce.

"Well, now that you've drunk that there's not much point in teaching you anything," Draco said, standing up, "You might blow up my house! So tell me what they all did to annoy you?"

Harry followed Draco into the living room and sat down, answering, "They all just keep shouting - at each other as well as me! I mean, I've gotten used to it, but I don't want them to all fall out because of me…"

"That's too kind of you, Harry," Draco said as if he was disgusted at Harry's words, "They've been terrible to you; it's about time they paid for it!"

"By beginning to hate each other?" Harry said incredulously, "Ron and Hermione are getting married soon!"

"So are you and Weasley," Draco replied.

It felt like Harry's heart had fallen all the way down to his feet and bounced back up. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be marrying Ginny at all. The only thing he ever thought of about her was how he was supposed to be with her, not be marrying her!

Draco could obviously tell Harry was shocked and said, "Marriages can be called off, you know."

Harry looked back up at him and stared right into his eyes. Draco's eyes widened at Harry's meaningful look to what he had said and he looked away.

Harry smiled at Draco's nerves, but for some reason he thought that he might be smiling also because of that potion he had drunk. The room started to spin ever so slowly around him and he suddenly said, "This is ridiculous."

"What is?" Draco asked, still not looking at him.

"You know what!" Harry said irritably. "Draco, I'm not in love with Ginny. I'm never going to get back with her. I don't know what I ever saw in her!"

Draco shrugged, "Good for you," He said to the carpet.

The room was spinning faster now; Harry's head felt light and floating and he was overcome with a desire to giggle, but refrained himself.

"I know how you feel," He said in a dreamy voice.

"How I feel about what?" Draco asked, turning to face Harry finally, with an angry expression on his face.

"Me," Harry answered simply.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and said, "What?"

"I know you can feel it too," Harry said, his head nodding of its own accord.

"Feel what?" Draco snapped, "Harry, we've talked about this."

"No, you talked, I listened," Harry protested. "Look," He said, trying to keep his eyes open, since everything was starting to get quite burry, "We're not supposed to be friends…"

"We're Gryffindor and Slytherin," Draco said quickly, "Of course we're not supposed to be friends!"

"You know what I mean!" Harry said loudly. "It's supposed to be more, Draco, its fate!"

As he said his last words, his head fell onto the back of the sofa – he was not able to hold it up any longer. He still had his eyes open though, and saw that Draco was holding back a laugh.

"What's fate?" He asked, smiling.

"Me and you!" Harry said, ever louder, "We're meant to be! I saw you in my sleeps!"

Draco looked away but laughed, "In you're sleeps?" He repeated.

"Yes!" Harry shouted, but then he added, whispering now, "And you shudder when I touch you…"

"Pardon?" Draco asked, "How would you know if I do that?"

Harry smirked and threw his heavy hand over to Draco's body next to him. It landed on his leg, and Draco's grin was wiped off his face as he looked at it.

"I know you can feel it too," Harry whispered, his eyes closing on him.

There was a pause as Harry tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. He then felt something lifting his legs onto the sofa and something being thrown over his body.

"Go to sleep," Said a soft voice which made him smile.

"I'm not tired…" Harry mumbled.

A hand touched his head and ran through his hair. "Go to sleep Harry. You silly boy…"

* * *

**A/N **Not much I want to say really... I hope my chapters are getting slightly better, by way of grammar and spelling. I spend more time checking them through these days, and I tend to find mroe mistakes to correct, so I hope they seem better!


	15. So Right

**A/N** Sorry about the slightly slower update. Thanks to reviewers:

**Miyanon: **Tehe, yeah, I make him cute because I love him like that. Ahhh… My sweet lil boy… Ahem…

**LunaParvulus: **Lol! Why are you tutting at Draco taking Harry's shirt off?! I would!

**StarDreamer1269: **Aww I'm glad it cheered you up. I've had horrible days, so I tend to come home and write. Fanfiction ALWAYS makes things better hehe!

**Tarshill: **Hmm… Thanks for your review, and I'm really glad that you think my fic is different from others and stuff… But, erm… I think in this chapter, I may have contradicted everything you said. I'm sorry. I hope you still like it!

**SlashFan69: **Wow! Well I can read French, but not that well at all haha! I probably would have understood the word 'Harry'. lol! I'm glad you're still liking my story, you'll like this chapter too.

**narutoclaymorelove4eva****: **Tehe thank you very much for saying I rock! You're review made me smile. Hope you like this chap!

**Dress up romance xx: **Ah, I read your review before I started to write this chapter and thought about putting Draco's POV in but I forgot. I apologise! When writing I tend to stick to my plan lol! Anyways… Yeah, I hate Harry/Ginny too, which is funny because I used to hate slash in general and I wrote H/G fics. I think that's quite funny.

**DanuMarie: **Eek!! Was this update quick enough to earn me a brownie? Was it… WAS IT?! I hope so lol!! I'm sorry the last chapter was short, this one is slightly longer. It probably looks about the same length but I assure you it has more words in it.

**MagicalWinry: **Hehe thanks, sorry I took a while on the update.

**Waterbender2892: **Wow! I love new reviewers! Thanks and review again hehe!

**Foxtrot run: **Yeah, drunk was the think I aimed for hehe! Because when you're drunk you tend to speak the truth lol!

**Soler: **Thanks, I love new reviewers!

**KJ Cook: **Hehe yes, my Ginny will either make you laugh with hatred or just plain want to kill her lol! Glad you like it so much!

So Right

Harry woke up with a start, rubbing his neck. He had seen the same image of Draco in his dream again, but this time, something scared him and made him jump awake. It took him a few seconds to realise where he was, since it was still almost pitch black in the room. He soon remembered, however, that he was at Draco's house, evidently having fallen asleep on the sofa. His neck hurt from the awkward angle that he had been sleeping, but other than that, he felt fine; his hand being much better now.

He had no idea what time it was, but seeing that the room was still so dark, he decided it was probably best to go back to sleep. So he stretched widely and turned over on the sofa, but then almost completely fell off it when he was jumped out of his skin.

"Harry," He heard a voice that sounded loud in the silence of the room, but it was probably very quiet.

"Draco?" Harry croaked.

"Did I wake you?" Draco asked. Harry looked around the room for a sign of movement, but couldn't see any.

"No… I don't think so…" Harry replied.

"I just came to check on you, and then you jolted and took a sharp breath in," Draco said, his voice seemingly full of concern.

"Oh, I was just dreaming," Harry said, sitting up a little, "I woke myself up I think."

"It's probably the potion I gave you," Draco said, and suddenly Harry felt a weight on the sofa by his feet. "Side effects, you know…"

Harry nodded in the darkness, and then remembered. Memories came flooding back to him of just before he had fallen to sleep that evening. The potion had made him say things to Draco, things that he had never got the courage to say before. And as Harry sat remembering these things, he was shocked to also remember that Draco had not thrown him out of the house, nor shouted at him. He had, instead, laid Harry down, put a blanket over him and ran his hand through Harry's hair…

Harry shuddered ever so slightly and smiled at the thought of Draco touching him willingly…

"Harry?" Draco said suddenly after minutes of silence. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes, thanks… I'm fine…" Harry muttered.

"Good…" Draco said slowly. "I'll just go then…" Harry felt the weight lift from the other end of the sofa. "You should get some more sleep, it is half past two in the morning."

As he heard Draco's moving footsteps over to the door, however, Harry knew he had to say something, otherwise when they woke up in the morning, everything would be even more awkward.

"Why are you awake?" He asked quickly.

"Pardon?" Draco asked, his voice sounding much further away now.

"Why are you awake at two thirty in the morning?" Harry repeated.

Harry smiled when Draco did not answer immediately. "I, erm… Couldn't sleep…"

"Really?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Draco paused again and then said quickly, "I was worried about you. I wasn't sleeping well because I was worried about you."

Harry smiled again and said, "I'm sorry about earlier. But everything that I said was completely true; it wasn't just the potion talking."

"Harry…" Draco said warningly, but Harry ignored him as he stood up and walked silently over to the door, where he could just about make out Draco's messed blonde hair.

"Don't 'Harry' me," He whispered, and Draco gasped at how close Harry's voice now was. "I get enough of that at home. I'm old enough now to know what I want."

"But you can't tell what other people want, Potter," Draco said, imitating an angry voice, but failing.

"Don't call me Potter!" Harry shouted suddenly, "Don't you dare do that! You can't scare me with that anymore, anyway. It's not about names anymore…"

"Stop it, Harry," Draco snapped, "I'm going to bed."

"Shall I come with you?" Harry said softly. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, the living room door halfway open.

"What?" He said surprisingly slowly.

Harry took a deep breath and began to talk, knowing that now he had Draco's full attention. "Draco, I'm not going to play games, I want to know the truth. But I know you want me just as much as I want you. Why else would you have taken me in when everyone else hated me? Why else have you given up the rest of your social life to help me? And why else," He finished, walking up to where he thought Draco was, and placing his hand on Draco's to take it off the door handle, "Why else, would you shudder whenever I come near you?"

Harry was so close by now that he could feel Draco's hot breath on his neck.

He then heard Draco swallow heavily, and was surprised when he evidently found it difficult to say, "You talk some rubbish, Potter…"

Harry smirked. "But its rubbish that you know is true."

"I'm not gay…" Draco said quietly.

"No, of course not," Harry said sarcastically, "You just want to kiss me right now because I've put a spell on you, isn't that right?"

He heard Draco laugh, "Always the joker… Why would you think I want to kiss you?"

"Because you know how much _I _want to kiss _you_…" Harry replied, almost silently.

And then, without moving his head an inch, his lips were touching Draco's.

Harry's eyes closed immediately, and he shuddered as Draco's arms wrapped around his back. He did the same, and was shocked to find that Draco's top half was naked, and all he could feel was Draco's soft skin beneath his hands.

Quickly, Draco's soft lips moved quickly and his mouth opened, teasing Harry's tongue into it. This was unlike the time with Ginny, it was quite the opposite. Harry felt completely at ease, it felt _right_. He never wanted it to end. Draco's tongue continued to explore his mouth, touching lightly against Harry's own. It was soft and leisurely – their tongues together in the heat of the moment. Harry soon found himself suppressing a moan as the beautiful sensation went straight to his cock.

The kissing slowed, and Harry felt Draco's mouth move into a smile as Harry made a small whimper and finally Draco moved away.

Harry swallowed as Draco held his hand.

"Harry, I… this is…" Draco stuttered, but Harry thought he knew what he was going to say.

"It's new to me too," He whispered.

Draco paused and then said, "I'm going to bed now… I'll see you later…"

Harry watched in utter confusion as the living room door opened and he saw a blonde head walk out of it. When it closed, he realised that he was standing stupidly with his eyes wide and his mouth open, gawping like a fish. Why had Draco just left? Did he want Harry to follow him? Or had Harry got everything completely wrong, and Draco didn't want him at all?

Harry had no idea what to do. He went and sat back on the sofa, pondering for a few more minutes. Even if Draco had wanted Harry to follow him, it was probably too late now. He just didn't understand. They had just shared a kiss that made Harry want to rip all of Draco's clothes off, and Draco had left.

Sighing angrily, Harry laid back down, pulled his top off and covered himself again with the same, sweet-smelling sheet that Draco had given him. It was only then that he realised it smelled of Draco, and only than that he realised he knew Draco had a smell.

Slowly, with images of a bare-chested Draco in his mind, Harry fell back to sleep. He had no idea what would happen in the morning, but was sure something interesting would.

* * *

Harry's eyes opened reluctantly in the living room several hours later. Bright light was now shining through the open curtains, right onto the face of Draco, who sat opposite Harry.

"Morning," Draco said slightly stiffly as Harry stood up and reached for his glasses.

As he put them on, he caught Draco looking at him, but nowhere near his face. Harry hid his smirk as he remembered he had taken his t-shirt off in the middle of the night, as did nothing to hide his skin. Draco, however, was now fully clothed, wearing a travelling cloak.

"I'm going to work," Draco said at Harry's enquiring look.

"What?" Harry said bluntly.

"Work," Draco replied, standing up, "I'm a Healer, remember?"

"Yes, I know…" Harry stood up too, "But don't you think we should talk."

Draco stopped walking and tilted his head back a bit, not looking at him. "Yes," He said, "But only to say this. I don't think you should tell your 'friends' what happened last night."

Harry paused. So he was right not to have followed Draco up the stairs. "What?" He asked flatly.

Suddenly, Draco span round to face him and shouted, "You're engaged, Harry! As much as you dislike it; you're engaged!"

"Marriages can be called off, you told me that yesterday!" Harry shouted back, equally as angry all of a sudden.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know I didn't!" Draco snapped.

"No, I know that you're scared!" Harry shot back. "You're scared that you like me – scared that you _want_ me so badly that you're pushing me away!"

"Shut up, Harry!"

"Then what was that kiss last night?" Harry fumed, "Why were you smiling at the fact that my hormones were going mad?"

Draco stared at him stonily for a second, but then his face broke into an uncontrollable smile and he let out a slight laugh.

Harry smiled too, "See?" He said softly, walking up to Draco, "Why are you denying it? You should face up to it soon, or you'll drive yourself insane. With want…" He added cheekily on the end, grinning.

Draco smirked and Harry shivered as he felt Draco's eyes running down his front. "Want for what?" Draco asked, bringing his eyes back up to meet Harry's.

Harry felt himself going red but ignored it – it was slightly more daunting in the daylight.

He shrugged, "Want for anything," He answered silkily.

Draco's tongue flicked out of his mouth to lick his lips quickly. If Harry didn't know better, he'd say he was teasing him.

"I have to go to work now," Draco whispered, his hands snaking around Harry's torso slowly, pushing lightly on his skin.

"I don't think you have to go anywhere," Harry whispered back, blowing hot breath on Draco's ear.

Draco merely breathed out heavily and slowly, and there was silence for a few minutes while Harry slipped his hands beneath Draco's cloak to let it slip off, and then gently he undid the buttons on Draco's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders afterwards.

Draco looked at him then and smirked, "This is so wrong," He said, while shaking his head slowly.

Harry smirked back, "But that's what makes it so right."

Their lips touched again, but this time, it was all different. Things happened so fast. Draco's mouth opened quicker than before and he pushed harder against Harry, making Harry just want to equal the force. He felt the bottom of Draco's body move away, but his hands grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him away too. Harry understood quickly, and started to walk. He opened his eyes for a second and pushed Draco against a wall. The blonde backed his head to it, and Harry kissed and sucked on the pale flesh that was bearing. Draco moaned in pleasure and Harry felt another throb in his cock. When Harry pulled away from the neck he saw that he had left a mark, and he smirked as Draco clashed their mouths together again, moving away from the wall and taking Harry with him.

Harry heard Draco kick off his shoes as they entered the hall. He almost laughed at himself afterwards when he had the sudden thought of 'how would they get up the stairs?' But before he knew it they were standing on the landing, leaning against the banister that stopped them from falling, and Draco was undoing the belt on Harry's trousers, followed by the button and the zip…

His legs felt free as his jeans were removed, and so were Draco's. They were carelessly discarded on the landing as Draco dragged Harry off somewhere he had never been before. But he then found himself in a room with a large four-poster bed that was draped with emerald curtains. And then the two stood there for a moment in the middle of the room, just kissing and trying to reach every part of each others bodies to feel.

Before, if Harry had thought about this moment, he was sure he would have been overcome with a feeling of not knowing what to do, but now he did, and he didn't even think about it.

Suddenly, he broke the passionate kiss between them both and pushed Draco against one of the pillars of the bed, pulling both of their boxers down afterwards. Draco's back was to him, but Harry could hear him breathing heavily already. He took that as a good sign as he pressed his body against Draco's and slid a finger into him gently. Draco gasped loudly, and Harry waited for him to calm down a little before he pulled it almost all the way out and then pushed it back in again. He added another finger, and another as Draco's breathing grew ever quicker. And then, the blonde suddenly jolted and made a stranger noise than all the rest, so Harry removed his hand and almost instantly pushed his hard cock in afterwards.

Both of them called out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Harry almost had to steady himself before starting to move slowly backwards and forwards.

Soon, Draco's arm moved down, but Harry pushed it out of the way and grabbed his equally as hard member with his hand and started to move it in time with his own thrusts, causing Draco to groan even more – if that were possible.

Harry noticed that Draco's skin was becoming ever shinier with sweat, and realised that his probably was too. He felt his hair sticking to his face, and saw Draco's sticking to his arm where his forehead leant against it. It was the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen, and unlike many things recently, he never wanted to forget that sight.

Suddenly, without Harry even noticing, Draco came and cried out loudly; and then Harry felt something completely new in his own tight length: it pulsed and a sensation Harry had never felt shot electrifyingly through his entire body, and both he and Draco called out and went slightly rigid for a moment, before Harry pulled himself away, Draco turned and took his hand and they collapsed on the bed together.

They both lay there for minutes on end, completely naked, with nothing covering them, working hard to slow their breathing down. Harry's heart felt like it was going faster than ever before, and suddenly, through the silence, and thought struck him. He was a twenty year old man.

His eyes were closed as a weak smile appeared on his face and he felt a movement beside him. He opened them and looked up quickly to see Draco scrambling to get under a thin sheet that was on top of the duvet. Harry rolled over and got underneath it too, feeling peculiarly cold.

They laid in silence for a few more minutes. Harry, for one, didn't want to say anything – he was too afraid of what had just happened would have actually meant to Draco. Every now and then, he would open his eyes to check that Draco was actually still next to him, seeing as though he was so reluctant for this to happen anyway.

Another fifteen minutes later, and still neither of them had said anything. Harry was about to ask a question when he felt two soft lips touching his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile stupidly.

"Shouldn't you be going to work?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco giggle softly, keeping his eyes closed, "I'm too late for that now."

Harry didn't reply but just looked at him. His blonde Healer who had become his friend, his friend who had now become… What was this called?

Whatever it was, he didn't care. As he had said before, names didn't matter. All he cared about was the gorgeous man who laid next to him with his hair messed up and his eyes closed, in a peaceful dream – so it seemed.

"No one's ever treated me like that before," Draco said dreamily.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like… Well… The…" Draco stuttered, "You're more…"

Harry knew where he was going with it, but he didn't mind. "You mean when you've had sex with girls?"

Draco opened his eyes as if worried and looked at him.

"It's ok," Harry said honestly, "I'm sure I've done it with… well… you get me."

Draco laughed and leaned in to kiss him. The mere feel of Draco's lips on his again made Harry's heart thump that little bit faster.

Soon, Harry fell asleep once again, having used most of his energy already. And this time, when he fell asleep, it was not images of a naked Draco that he saw in his mind, in fact, he did not see anything; he was quite content with the steady thumping of Draco's heartbeat on his side.

* * *

**A/N** And that, people, is why this fic is rated 'M'. I know it was a long time coming, so I hope I've done it justice. Sorry for the spelling errors/grammatical errors, etc… Because I KNOW there will be some, but I had to update… It's been ages!


	16. The Truth

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**SlashFan69: **Hehe, I'm glad you liked that, I was afraid people might not understand what I meant by it, but you obviously did so its ok!

**Murgy31: **Hehe thanks, I'm glad it was brilliant – took me long enough!

**LunaParvulus: **oOo TWO cookies! I must have done well hehe! Thanks!

**KJ Cook: **Hehe yeah, it was different to write it that way round – usually in my fics its Draco with all the charm and Harry is usually in denial, so I liked it hehe!

**Jay FicLover: **Hey thanks for your amazing review! I loved it! About the who Harry sees in his dreams thing, you'll just have to wait and find out I'm afraid! That other story you read sounds really good, I might have to find it someday! Thanks!

**Dress up romance xx:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. About whether they do that often, it depends on you: would you like them to do it often?? Be honest, because I'm finding the next chapter (the one after this one) a bit difficult to write…

**Tarshill: **Ahh about the lube thing: I always think about it when I write those scenes, but I always find that if you fumble around with that then it takes away some of the emotion and I feel like it kinda splits up the section, makes it bitty, do you know what I mean? Maybe that's just me… But yeah, that's how I always write those scenes, never any lube required. They're hard guys haha! They can stand the pain lol!

**DanuMarie: **Wooooooooooooooooooows…………. That was the most amazing gift I've ever received in my life haha!! Thank YOU!! Never mind you thanking me lol!

**Karaiina: **Hehe thanks, I loved your review, at first I really thought you were going to say you hated it, so I'm glad you didn't!

**Sailorfroststar11:** Oh wow its cool to know that this fic is a little different from the others you've read, glad you like it.

**LoveNOThate: **Hehe yes, finally… After FIFTEEEN chapters lol! Its all good! Or is it…

The Truth

Harry woke up feeling a thumping penetrating through his entire body. At first, he thought it was still Draco's heart against his skin, but as he came to his senses, he realised it was something else – trembling through the whole house.

He opened his eyes quickly saw Draco getting quickly dressed and flattening out his hair.

"What is it?" He asked groggily.

"Probably someone from St. Mungo's," Draco replied lazily, and yet still rushing to tidy himself up, "They could have just sent an owl!"

Before Harry could say anything else, Draco walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Harry stood up and pulled his boxers on, and went to wait by the door, from where he could see the front door downstairs. When Draco opened it briskly, however, both he and Harry got the shocks of their lives.

Hermione _and _Ron were standing at the door, and when Draco opened it, Ron shoved past him and yelled, "Where is he? What have you done to him?"

Draco turned to face Ron, and Harry could just about see his face from the bedroom door; it was almost completely calm, Harry was sure that only he would be able to see the worry hidden behind his eyes.

"What? Harry?" Draco said dumbly, "He's asleep."

"At three in the afternoon?" Ron shouted, going up to Draco and pushing him backwards. Harry had to stop himself from running down there and pushing Ron back.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, "Don't get overexcited!"

Draco took a step back and said calmly, "He's in bed because he's ill. I'd prefer it if you didn't disturb him with all your shouting."

"Like you care!" Ron shouted anyway. "Take me to him, I don't believe you."

Harry suddenly saw Draco's eyes look upwards for less than a second and focus on him before looking Ron in the eyes once more.

"He doesn't want to see you," He said.

Ron almost turned to look up, but Draco said quickly, "He told me last night. He came over and said not to let you in. So I'd like you to leave."

"You can't make me do anything," Ron said stonily.

"This is my house," Draco spat back.

"And my soon to be brother in law is here somewhere, and I'm going to find him!"

Harry saw a smirk appear on Draco's face as Ron said it, and he couldn't help but grin, too, despite the situation he had landed himself in. Seeing that Draco was beginning to need help, he decided to throw his clothes on and go down… But then he saw them. On the landing, five metres away were his jeans. And his t-shirt was in the living room…

Just to make matters worse, at that moment Ron turned away from Draco and went to walk up the stairs.

Harry panicked and pushed the door almost completely closed, leaving only a small crack to peer through.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco shouted suddenly, pulling Ron back down the first three steps.

"I'm finding my best friend!" Ron yelled back.

To Harry's surprise, Draco let out a laugh. "You can hardly call yourself his best friend, can you? After all you three have said about him since his accident? I'm a better friend than you!"

Harry's eyes widened as Ron laughed in response, "You? A friend? You're just sucking up to him so that when he gets his memory back he'll forgive you for everything you did at Hogwarts!"

There was silence. Draco's face turned into an icy, glaring stare before he said quietly. "I did nothing in Hogwarts."

"You made Harry's life total hell and you know it! All of our lives!" Ron shouted, seemingly enjoying Draco's frustration.

"Get out!" Draco shouted louder than ever.

Ron laughed again, "You don't want him to hear this, do you? I bet you haven't really told him anything about Hogwarts like he says you have!"

Suddenly, Draco's wand was out and there was a flash of red light from each Draco and Ron. The streaks of light collided with each other and sent both of them flying backwards, Draco landed on his feet but hit the wall while Ron fell onto his backside.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed.

Harry was just about to reveal himself anyway when Hermione said, "Come on, Ron, let's go," She helped Ron up onto his feet and turned to Draco, "But I'm warning you, if anything has happened to Harry…"

"Get out, both of you," Draco spat, and then they were gone with a slam of the great front door.

Harry stood at the door to the bedroom for a second longer in complete astonishment, and then went to sit back on the bed, pulling the sheet over his legs, and waited for Draco to come back up.

It seemed to take an age, but Harry didn't know why. And when Draco finally did appear, they stared at each other from across the room. Harry felt a strange tension in the air, and noticed that Draco looked almost scared, but hid it well.

For what seemed like hours, neither of them said a word until Draco finally sat down next to him and said, "I suppose you heard it all then…"

Harry did not reply to the question directly, but asked one of his own. "Did you really make my life hell in Hogwarts?"

Draco looked at him, and his eyes suddenly softened considerably.

"I've told you about Hogwarts," He said quietly. "We didn't get on, and I was horrible to you and your friends sometimes… A – a lot of the time… And yes, you did have some hellish times there, but they weren't started by me, they were never anything to do with me!"

"What times?" Harry asked, uncertain of Draco's words.

"Everything to do with the Dark Lord, Harry," Draco answered as if it was obvious, which Harry then supposed it was… "But I suppose Weasley was talking about the time in between, and yes, I admit I can't have made it any easier for you…"

Harry looked at him for a moment, considering.

"Oh come on, Harry!" Draco said, suddenly angry, "You can't possibly tell me that because you've heard something from someone that you don't even like about me, you're going to take everything back? After this morning, you're just going to believe Weasley and drop me? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Harry faltered for only a second more before taking Draco's hand, smiling and saying, "I know, I'm sorry. I trust you."

Draco smiled weakly back as Harry got up to go and find his clothes that were scattered around the manor. As he reached the door, however, Draco called him back.

"Harry," He said quickly. Harry turned and smiled at him. "I… I don't regret this morning."

Harry cocked his head to the side, feeling as though Draco hadn't said what he wanted to, but replied with a smile, "Neither do I."

* * *

Draco lay in bed that night, wide awake from all the sleep he had gotten during the day. Or at least, that's what he told himself…

It had been an hour since Harry had very reluctantly gone home after actions that made Draco positively want to drag him back into the bed which they hadn't left all day, apart from when the Weasel and Granger had intruded…

Begrudgingly, Draco admitted to himself that that was the real reason he was not yet asleep. His brain was ticking round and round, one side of his thoughts telling him it was a good thing that he hadn't told Harry about the incident in sixth year at Hogwarts, and the other side asking him why on earth he hadn't. But not only that, why hadn't he told Harry about his father yet? True that his father had not tried to contact him since Draco had told him not to, but it was the principle, surely?

Draco looked down in disgust to his left arm: the cause of all his problems. The mark that had branded him almost four years ago as part of the Death Eaters, in enslavement to the Dark Lord… Why had Draco let them do it? He didn't want to join them in the first place, he only did it to make his father proud, another thing he regretted. And he didn't kill Dumbledore in the end anyway! But then… His actions had led to his death…

He sighed as the thought crossed his mind – again – that Harry would spot it sometime, even though he didn't this morning. And even if he didn't, he would surely tire of lying to Ginny about why he wouldn't bed her, and then he'd demand a better reason why he shouldn't let any of them know. Well, Draco said a 'better' reason, when in fact there was no reason at all at the moment, but somehow earlier he had managed to persuade Harry not to tell anyone. The reason was, of course, because if Harry told them he was sleeping with Draco, one of them would tell him about sixth year and Draco's father and himself being Death Eaters, and Draco would lose Harry. He couldn't lose Harry. Not after what happened between them this morning. Not after what had been happening between them since Harry's 'accident'.

It was ironic, really, that Draco had set out in his father's plan as a means to get rid of Harry, and yet now, he wouldn't be able to live without him. Even earlier when Harry had left, Draco was overcome with a sense of loneliness that he supposed he had felt before, but he was so used to that he didn't realise it.

Draco sighed and rubbed the scar of the Dark Mark on his arm once more. As he tried to go to sleep, he decided that he would have to tell Harry the truth – the whole truth – before someone else did, and it was too late.

* * *

Harry returned to Malfoy manor the next evening, after spending a terribly boring day in his room at his house. When Ginny, Ron and Hermione had got home from work, he magically locked the door and put a silencing charm on it (using spells that Draco had taught him in bed the previous day) so that none of them could get to him and try telling him why Draco was so terrible again.

The bottom line was that Harry believed and trusted Draco when he said that all that happened between them in Hogwarts was petty arguments, and he wasn't about to believe three people who didn't even think he was worth their time anymore.

Harry knocked on the door to the manor after apparating himself there successfully, and waited for the door to open.

Draco's house elf, Daniel, answered the door and bowed Harry into the house.

"Hello?" Harry called, "Draco?"

He heard a noise from up in Draco's room and smirked, running off up the stairs.

When he opened the door, which had already stood ajar, he saw Draco bending over, evidently looking for something in the trunk that sat at the end of his bed.

"You know," Harry said cheekily, "I'm sure I've seen that sight somewhere before."

Draco jumped and turned around. "Harry," He said in surprise, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough," Harry said, walking up to Draco and wrapping his arms around him.

Draco smirked back but it disappeared almost instantly as Harry began to kiss his neck, going over the mark he had left yesterday. Slowly, however, he felt Draco's shoulders relax from their rigid position and his head began to tilt back.

"Harry…" Draco said faintly, "I wanted to talk…"

"Then talk," Harry said quietly as he silkily pushed Draco's shirt back off his shoulders.

"No; you don't…" Draco tried but then made a groaning noise and pulled Harry's top over his head. "You're not good for me," He said afterwards, looking Harry in the eyes as he smirked.

"Funny, I always think you're _too_ good for me," Harry replied, unbuckling Draco's belt hook.

"You know we can't just do this every time we see each other…" Draco whispered in Harry's ear as he, too, undid his partners trousers.

Harry kissed his lips and then said, "I won't tell if you won't…"

Harry moved back in to kiss Draco properly, but Draco jerked his head back slightly, evidently not realising he'd done it.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, moving back.

Draco looked at him, no expression on his face and answered, "Erm… Not… Not now…"

"Oh!" Harry said, "Sorry, I thought… Well, I thought you were kidding." Draco said nothing but laughed half-heartedly. Harry tied his belt back up on his jeans but continued to look at Draco. There was something wrong – he could see it in his face. "What is it?"

"What?" Draco asked jumpily.

"You look terrible," Harry said, "What's wrong?"

"I…" Draco stuttered, Harry was beginning to get slightly worried. "I need to…" He saw Draco gulp. "I don't feel well…"

"Oh," Harry said, a sense of relief flowing over him, "Have you had a bad day at work? Maybe you should get some sleep," He suggested.

"Yes, busy day…" Draco replied as he sat down.

Harry sat next to him and asked, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Draco looked at him, "I'd like that…" He nodded.

Harry smiled and walked around the bed to get in. Taking off his shoes, he slipped under the duvet and lay behind Draco - who had laid on his side - wrapping his arm around him and holding his hand.

Harry was so content with the sweet smell of Draco's hair and the feel of his soft skin against his that he almost fell asleep very quickly, before Draco spoke into the silence.

"Harry," He whispered, "I don't ever want to lose you."

Harry smiled, "You never will," He replied honestly.

* * *

**A/N** Short chapter, I know, I'm so sorry! I read through it and felt like it seems like a filler chapter, but it wasn't meant to be; I think it's really important to be honest. But oh well, you lovely people will be the judges of that! Thanks for reading, again, I'm sorry for the shortness, I'll try and make the next one longer!


	17. Dissolving

**A/N** Again, a slow update, I'm sorry! They will get quicker again! I'm very sorry for the lack of review responses in this chapter, but I'm so excited about it that I HAVE to upload it NOW! I already took the time out to proof-read it! And I have school tomorrow so should really go to bed sooner rather than later but I want to upload NOW! Do you understand?! Anyway, I'm really sorry I haven't replied to any of you; you are all LOVELY people and I loved all your reviews from the last chapter, I promise in the next chapter I'll write really long responses!! Love you all!! Now go read!! nods and smiles a lot Oh, also, thanks to those of you who keep giving me cookies, I like cookies… smiles more

Dissolving

Two weeks later, Draco had not told Harry the truth. He tried to for a few days after deciding that it was best, but the more he tried, the less he managed to get out. And what made it even more difficult was that Harry hadn't noticed that anything was wrong, and he had stopped questioning why he shouldn't tell the others about their secret affair – so why ruin it when Harry wasn't worried?

Yes, that was what they called it now; an affair. Every moment that Draco wasn't at work, Harry was with him. He told the Weasel's and Granger that they were having lessons: well, if the lessons were about how to have gay sex, then yes, Harry was indeed having lessons. For the first week, Harry had asked Draco a lot why he shouldn't tell Weaselette about it all, since he was an 'honourable' Gryffindor. Draco sneered to think, however, that he had evidently changed Harry into some form of cross between the honourable Gryffindor and the untrustworthy and sly Slytherin, since Harry was getting quite good at lying to his 'friends' – and he seemed to enjoy it. Every time he entered the manor, he'd appear with a smirk and say something like 'I'm learning how to make things float now', and then five minutes later, they'd be in Draco's bed, hot and sweating, begging for some sort of mercy, or perhaps more pleasure. Harry had not yet had the pleasure (literally) of Draco entering his body, and Draco suspected this was why he liked it so much, because it made him feel more 'grown up' to be the one penetrating every time.

This evening was no different, as Harry entered in only minutes of arriving at the house; thrusting into Draco, making him feel pleasure that he had only ever imagined – and not imagined with a man. But Draco had gotten over that now, neither names nor gender mattered anymore, as Draco fell rapidly into something that was far more than a close friendship.

All too soon, the two lay side by side once more, panting and squeezing each others hands. And once again, Draco felt the urge to tell Harry the truth, but then realised that he couldn't ever lose this; the only thing that he was really living for…

* * *

Harry collapsed next to the radiant blonde who was sweating on the bed. He, too, panted, and held Draco's hand back just as tightly when Draco took it. He felt his hair sticking to his forehead, and shivered when Draco rolled over and licked his wet neck.

Soon, the panting died down and Draco laid with his head on Harry's chest under the same thin sheet that they always covered themselves with after all the passion and heat that was their sex.

"I don't have work tomorrow," Draco said lazily just before Harry fell into a silent sleep.

"Oh…" He replied, opening his eyes. "Why not?"

"I just wanted a day off," Draco answered. And although Harry couldn't see his face at all, he knew he was smirking.

"And why's that?" Harry sneered.

Draco turned over to face him and smirked once more. Harry felt a pounding where he had only just calmed down, and craned his neck down to kiss him.

"Oh, by the way," Draco said after he had pulled away, "I have tickets for the Quidditch World Cup in August. You'll probably get some free anyway, since you're in the Ministry, but would you like to sit with me?"

Harry smiled, but it faded quickly. "That means I have to tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny though, doesn't it?"

"Tell them what? About us?" Draco asked.

"Well, yeah…"

"No," Draco said quickly, "You'll just tell them that you're coming with me because I taught you how to fly again – they'll understand. And if they don't," He added at Harry's concerned look, "You'll just tell them (again) that I'm a better friend than them!"

Draco finished by laughing, but Harry did not.

"Friend?" He repeated quietly.

Draco stopped laughing. "What would you call me?"

"A… Well…" Harry stuttered, and then shrugged. To be quite honest, he didn't know what this secretive relationship they were having would be called – other than an affair, of course. But what would they call each other? Boyfriends? Harry doubted that very much.

There was a sudden awkwardness in the air that Harry hadn't felt for a very long time, so he was very thankful when Draco brought the conversation back to the subject of the next day.

"So what time will you be coming over?" He asked after a few moments.

"In the morning," Harry replied, "Early."

He watched as Draco's lips curled into another smirk and he said, "All day then?"

Harry failed to hold back a shudder, "All day," He replied.

* * *

All day, however, was not what they got. The next morning, after Harry arriving home very late the night before, he was bombarded with questions as Ron, Hermione and Ginny refused to go to work. He finally got rid of them at eleven o'clock, more than two hours after they usually left. And as soon as they had gone, he, too, disapparated out of the house and onto Draco's front door step.

To his surprise, it was not Draco who answered the door as it usually was, but Daniel, the house elf.

"Hello, Daniel," Harry said kindly as he walked through the door. "Where's Draco?"

The elf bowed low and replied, looking at the floor, "Master Malfoy told me to let you straight in this morning, sir – many hours ago… He has got more company now, sir."

"More company?" Harry repeated, "Who?"

Without waiting for a reply, however, he walked towards where he could suddenly hear loud voices coming from – and angry voices at that.

"Why are you doing this, Draco?" He heard a woman's voice shout, "I've waited for almost two months now! You've been so busy with work that I never get to see you, and on the one day that you don't have work you 'forget' to contact me?! Why, Draco?!"

"For Merlin's sake, Pansy; I haven't 'forgotten' to contact you, I just didn't want to!" Draco shouted, and Pansy gasped loudly. "I'm sorry…" Draco added after letting out an exasperated sigh.

"No you're not!" Pansy shouted, sounding as though she was crying. This was the point when Harry thought he should probably go in, so Draco could use it as an excuse to get Pansy out. But just as he walked in, Pansy shouted at Draco, "You're seeing someone else, aren't you?"

"No!" Draco yelled, but Pansy had already turned around and seen Harry. He got the distinct impression that something was wrong. Pansy turned back to Draco, evidently not caring about Harry, but then slowly, as Draco looked on blank-faced, she turned back around to look at Harry again, her expression half confused, half considering.

And then her jaw dropped.

Harry gulped as she turned back to Draco once more, quickly this time, and said, "You're fucking Potter!"

"What?" Draco squealed, far too high to be obviously honest.

"You and Potter are fucking!" She said again, louder this time, "You're shagging him!"

Harry looked at Draco, who was staring at him worriedly.

"Shut up!" He suddenly yelled at Pansy.

"I'm right though, aren't I?" She said, suddenly seeming angry.

Draco paused, and then said slowly, "Pansy, it's not what you th…"

But he had said the wrong thing, for the next thing Harry knew, there was a shot of red light coming right at him – if he hadn't ducked just in time he didn't know what would have happened.

"Pansy!"

Harry looked up to see another flash of red light hitting Pansy and forcing her backwards into the wall with quite a smack.

"Draco, don't…" Harry said, hastily getting to his feet.

"Don't stick up for her; she just tried to hex you!" Draco shouted, more at Pansy than at Harry.

"It – it doesn't matter…" Harry lied, because the truth was, it did matter. And now he finally understood why Draco didn't want anyone to know about their deeper relationship.

"It does…" Draco said softly, looking him sensitively in the eyes.

"Ergh, stop it, both of you!" Pansy suddenly shouted from the other end of the room – Harry had forgotten she was there. "How long has this been going on? Did you just forget to tell me?" She rounded on Draco as she walked towards the door.

"Pansy, it's not like that!" Draco yelled, but she was already in the hall, opening the front door. "Where are you going? Pansy!"

Then, just as Harry thought she was leaving, she spun around and glared at both of them, such an evil glare that Harry had never seen one before, or maybe he had, but could not remember it.

"You're both going to pay for this," She said quietly. "You've ruined my life!"

"Oh, Pansy," Draco said in a bored tone, "You sleep around anyway, what difference does it make to you if you still have me or not?"

Her eyes widened and she shouted in a final tone, "You wait! You'll regret ever laying hands on Potter, Draco, I'll make sure of it!"

And the door slammed with enough force to bring the entire manor down, but it didn't. Harry stood staring at it for several seconds after Pansy had gone, but Draco merely tutted loudly and turned to go up the stairs.

Harry turned to look at him and, eyes wide, he said, "I'm so sorry…"

"What for?" Draco asked, continuing up the stairs.

"Well, if I hadn't walked in, then she wouldn't have clicked!" Harry said, following him into his bedroom.

"Oh, someone had to find out sooner or later…" Draco said quietly, sitting on the bed heavily and putting his face in his hands. "It was just a shame it had to be her…"

Harry didn't know whether to be shocked about Draco's reaction to Pansy's threat or not. She sounded quiet serious and yet Draco didn't seem scared but more… disappointed or upset.

"What do you think she'll do?" Harry asked quietly, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, just put a report in the Daily Prophet or something, I expect," Draco answered lazily, "So the whole world will know by tomorrow morning."

Harry looked away. "You don't want that, do you?"

Draco looked at him. "It – it's not me I'm worried about."

"Why are you worried about me? I don't care if people know," Harry said truthfully.

"Yes but, there's the Weaselette and your friends…"

"I don't care about them," Harry said soothingly, "All I care about is you…"

And then something happened that Harry had never seen before. Draco began to cry. Tears fell down his face like Harry didn't know was possible. Draco couldn't cry, he was the strong one – Harry was the one that cried all the time, not Draco. Something must have been wrong.

"Draco… What is it?" He asked quietly, taking his hand.

Draco sniffed and shook his head, "It's nothing…" He said weakly.

Harry knew he was lying. "Draco, you can tell me anything, you know that?"

Draco stopped himself for a moment and looked at him. Harry looked into his eyes and noticed that the tears in them looked like great seas, or big clouds in front of Draco's grey irises – he'd never realised how much emotion was stored in those eyes before.

"I…" Draco started, "I have to tell you something…"

But then he broke down again and began to cry some more. Harry touched his face to calm him, and felt that it was incredibly hot.

"Come here…" He said, and he pulled Draco's jumper off, leaving him in a cooler t-shirt, the type which he never usually wore because of work.

Draco then sniffed again and raised his arm to wipe his face and push his hair back, and that's when Harry noticed it…

There, on Draco's left arm was a mark, as clear as day. It looked more like a scar now, but Harry somehow knew it was something that he shouldn't be pleased with, something that he hated. Although how he knew that, he couldn't say…

Draco noticed him staring at his arm and stood up quickly, saying nothing. Harry stood up after him and walked over to the centre of the room next to him.

"Draco…" He said, but Draco pushed him back with a fierce kiss.

Harry was taken completely by surprise, and so returned the kiss, letting Draco's tongue enter his mouth with no difficulty, but almost as soon as it did, Draco pulled away.

Harry looked at him moving in a distressed sort of way, still crying, holding his left arm with his right hand.

"I don't want to lose you, Harry," He cried.

"Draco…" Harry said again, but then Draco pulled Harry's shirt off over his head and threw it away, wrapping his shaking arms around Harry's naked torso. Harry tried to pull away and said, "Draco, you're scaring me... Draco, let go!"

Draco did as he was told and released Harry reluctantly. Harry then looked at his arm once more, and couldn't help letting a feeling of disgust run through him. He looked up into Draco's eyes which were drying out now.

"Harry, let me explain…"

But he could say no more, as there was a deafening crash from down in the hall way. Both he and Draco looked at the door, and heard running footsteps up the stairs.

"Harry…"

Harry didn't need to be told twice, so he ran over to Draco and stood behind Draco's outstretched wand… But then, he felt almost faint as he saw who stood at the door to the bedroom as it opened quickly.

Both Ginny and Pansy stood there; Pansy sneering evilly, Ginny red-faced, wide-eyed and gawping like a repulsed fish.

"Harry…" She whispered breathily, "You are… Parkinson was right…"

"Ginny…" Harry whispered. Yes, he wanted her to find out, but not like this…

Ginny ran away from the door and back towards the stairs, and Harry felt compelled to run after her, even though he didn't care about her in the way she cared about him; he felt sorry for her.

"Ginny!" He shouted as he ran.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled from the hallway.

Harry left Draco's room and followed her.

* * *

Draco glared at Pansy, who was still smirking at the doorframe. He then looked at the Dark Mark on his left arm. It was all falling down around him… His one happiness was dissolving around his ears, and because of a mark which Harry had finally noticed.

He scratched at it savagely, just as disgusted with himself as Harry clearly was a few moments ago, and grabbed his jumper from the floor as he heard a shout from the landing; "I don't want to speak to you! All this time! You were having gay sex behind my back!"

"No… Not all the time… You don't understand!"

"You're not welcome at home, do you understand?"

"Ginny… Listen to me!"

"Get off! Harry, leave me alone!"

Draco was at the door now, about to run across the landing to him as he pulled his jumper over his head. But in that second of darkness, he heard a scream, heard continuous banging… And then he looked, and Harry was no longer at the top of the stairs…

* * *

Harry struggled to breathe as he landed in a strange position at the bottom of the stairs. He felt a terrible pain in his head, a pain like he'd never felt before; it was excruciating pain; it made him dizzy; it made everything fade to black.

* * *

**A/N** Ahhh!! Hope you like it!! Hope its not too, erm… what's the word… bitty?? Well, it seems all bitty to me anyway haha! But I hope its not! I loved writing this chapter. Just wait for the next one my friends!!


	18. Fall Away

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the lyrics in this chapter; they all belong to the band and songwriters from The Fray. (awesome band, by the way, I recommend them!)

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**LunaParvulus: **Hehe, thanks for the brownies. I love that you're review made me really want to write the next chapter!

**SlashFan69: **Lol, does that mean you liked it?

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Hahaha, you could NEVER steal my plan Jenna, I'm too clever! Anyway, sorry for the long update, hope its worth it!

**StarDreamer1269: **Tehe, I love that the last chapter created so much suspense!! Hope you like this one!

**DanuMarie: **Hehe thanks for the cookies, and I'll have you know I don't share cookies haha!! No I joke, I suppose I could share them with all my reviewers because I love you!!

**Sailorfroststar11: **Tehe, I love making people hate Ginny, but I'll have you know, I don't have a problem with her in the actual books, I just can't write her so that she's nice!! Lol! Oh and I don't mind demanding reviewers, it makes me update quicker!

**Joy: **Hehe thanks, hope this was worth the wait!

**Murgy31: **Good good, hope you like this one as much!

**LoveNOThate: **Hehe, sorry for the suspense, I'll update quicker next time!

**Waterbender2892: **Thanks, I hope this one is awesome too!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva****: **I know, I hate Pansy. When I first wrote her in all those chapters ago, it was only so that Harry could see how adults act, you know? But then I thought, wait, I shouldn't waste and evil character like her, so I thought that would be a good idea. Thanks for saying I'm one of your fave writers, it means a lot to me.

**KJ Cook: **Aww thanks, I always get worried that I don't get Ginny's personality right, but you said it was very real, so thanks!

Fall Away

Harry's eyelids fluttered open, but then closed again instantly. The light was far too bright for his eyes that had been closed for – he didn't know how long. Suddenly, a shooting pain ran through his head but then subsided a little. Harry put his hand to where the pain was and moaned to the empty room. Or at least, he thought he was in a room.

Two moments later he saw that he was right as he opened his eyes slightly to look around. There was no mistaking that he was at St Mungo's, evidently having had an accident. His head throbbed as he tried to remember while looking out of the window, and then he started to see something in the back of his mind…

_You swear you recall nothing at all  
That could make you come back down.  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out…_

He remembered falling down the stairs, feeling as if every bone in his body was breaking; he remembered Ginny pushing him. That was when he stopped to think for a moment, why had Ginny pushed him down the stairs? And the more he thought about the stairs, the more he realised that he didn't recognise the stairs he was seeing – that meaning they weren't the stairs at his house. The house he saw them in was as different to his as it could possibly be. He saw dark walls, wooden flooring and the staircase was wide, wide enough for at least four people to stand side by side…

Harry went back to thinking about why Ginny had pushed him down the stairs. He remembered arguing, and Ginny telling him he wasn't welcome back at his own house… And then he saw him. Draco Malfoy, pulling on a jumper, just before Ginny hit him around the head to make him fall.

Harry went rigid in his bed. Images suddenly flooded into his mind of Draco naked, hot, his hands pulling on Harry's back and hair as Harry, too, was wearing nothing, laying or standing over Draco… Draco? Why had he thought that? It was not Draco. It was Malfoy.

Harry shook his head. It couldn't be. He must have dreamt something terrible in the night. Perhaps he was still dreaming now; having a nightmare.

But then he remembered something else. It was hazy and vague, but he saw faintly an image of a scarred Dark Mark pressed into a pale skin…

Harry gulped and started to breathe quickly… He felt sick… He knew none of these images were imaginary, but memories…

_You fall away from your past  
But it's following you_

_You fall away from your past  
But it's following you_

"Remembered, have you?"

Harry jumped almost out of the bed when a small, but angry voice spoke from the direction of the door. He turned quickly and saw Ginny standing, watching him. She must have been there since before he woke up, since he hadn't heard the door open or close. Harry didn't know what to make of her. Her face was evidently pale, but also reddened from tears; she looked as though she had not slept in days, and her voice sounded hoarse as though she had been shouting a lot.

For some reason, Harry couldn't stop himself from breathing heavily, as though he was nervous.

"What…" He started, but was cut off by Ginny suddenly shouting loudly.

"Don't ask me what I'm talking about! You know, I know you do! You may have been in a coma for three days because of me, Harry, but now that you've woken up I'm not going to leave here until I hear some answers! Why, Harry?"

A tear fell down Harry's face with him barely noticing it. His eyes were wide at Ginny's anger, and he was confused… He realised something must have happened between himself and Draco Malfoy, and the more he thought about it, the more he remembered.

"Gin…" He whispered.

"Don't call me that!" Ginny yelled quickly. "You don't love me enough to call me that anymore!"

"What are you talking about? I've always loved you…" But then, with a blinding flash in his brain, everything fell in on him. He saw an image that he knew clearly by now, the image of Draco that Harry saw in his sleep so often, and the first time he saw it – in another coma that he was in after falling from a broom. And when he had woken up from that, he couldn't remember anything. Not being a wizard, not being engaged to Ginny, not loving her with all of his heart…

He remembered Ginny, Ron and Hermione slowly losing hope that he would ever 'grow up' from his eleven year old mind that he had gone back to; he remembered Draco being the only person that believed in him… his only friend… And then…

Harry felt the colour drain from his face again, and he felt literally weak at the knees and about to throw up as he remembered what happened when he and Draco became more than friends…

Slowly, Harry looked up at Ginny, who was crying silently.

"Ginny…" He whispered, but then the door behind her opened, and Harry was almost repulsed as he saw Draco – Malfoy – walking in silently. Silently, that was, until he saw Harry awake.

"Harry!" He called. As he ran over to his bedside, Harry found it odd that he didn't shudder at Malfoy using his first name.

Malfoy smiled and took Harry's hand, but Harry took a sharp breath and pulled it away, staring at his foe disgustedly.

"Harry…" Draco said again, this time worriedly.

Harry shook his head slowly, swallowed and said, "Get out."

Draco moved back extremely slowly and turned to look at Ginny, then back at Harry.

"Harry, don't…" He whispered.

"Don't call me that," Harry said, shaking his head.

"No, Harry, don't be stupid! Don't do this!" Draco begged, as suddenly Ron appeared and took his arm to pull him away. "Get off!" He shouted at Ron. "Harry, don't!"

"Get out, Malfoy!" Harry shouted, surprised to hear that the word 'Malfoy' felt strange on his tongue.

"No!" Malfoy shouted as Ron pushed him out of the room. Harry was taken aback to see that he had begun to cry. "No, Harry! Just let me talk to you! I'll explain everything! Harry!"

* * *

The door was slammed in his face. He banged on it a few times, calling his name; "Harry! Let me in!" but to no avail. Soon enough, he decided to leave it, but persisted that he'd return to try again later.

The past three days had been hellish for Draco. One moment, he thought Harry was going to die, therefore there was no point in him living; next, he got told Harry was getting stronger, and so Draco, too, got stronger, and fought back at the Weasel's and Granger whenever they shouted at him. At times, however, Draco felt rather uneasy as people all over stared at him as if he was some foreign appliance that they had never seen before. As if they had never heard of a gay…

Gay? He supposed so.

But was Harry still gay? There was no way he could ever deny that he had wanted Draco before his memory had come back. Well, Draco guessed it had come back at any rate, otherwise why would Harry have made him leave?

Draco growled at himself furiously as he sat down in an empty waiting room down the corridor. If only he had told Harry everything just _minutes_ before that pathetic Weasel and Parkinson had arrived. Everything would have been different right now. Harry might even have forgiven him their past fights, and even the fact that Draco was a… Well, was forced to be one. But now, Harry would be completely unforgiving; back to his old ways, his old mind… Draco couldn't teach him things that were true, but slightly bending the truth anymore: Harry knew it all. He didn't need to be told.

_You left something undone, it's now your rerun  
It's the one you can't erase.  
You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight  
To put a smile back on your face…_

Draco closed his eyes for a moment to try and calm down, but he just couldn't. He knew that even though Harry had been quite horrible to them in the past two months, the Weasley's and Granger would forgive him if he 'saw sense' as they would see it. Saw sense, that was, to never speak to Draco again.

Again, he sighed loudly to himself in the lonely room that he waited in. He couldn't have been more stupid if he'd tried. First of all, to join in with his father's insane little plan, then to actually realise he liked Harry, and then to realise he…

No. He didn't.

But if he didn't, why was he so terrified of losing Harry? If Harry was merely just a friend, then why would Draco be really bothered about him turning against him?

Was Hogwarts long enough ago that Harry could forgive and forget? Or would his newly found memories make him treat Draco the way he always had done? Like nothing.

_You fall away from your past  
But it's following you  
You fall away…_

* * *

Harry tried to sleep, but nothing was happening. The silence and complete darkness that drenched his room were too much to take, and they were weighing on him so much that he could not sleep.

He opened his eyes and rolled over. Was it really the silence and darkness that was keeping him wide awake? He thought not.

Two hours ago, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had left, and Harry couldn't really remember a word that had been said. He knew there had been shouting, crying and arguing going on, but Harry had drifted away into his own thoughts after a mere two hours of trying to apologise.

And there he went again; stopping himself from sleeping. But he couldn't help it. Every time he thought he had stopped thinking about it, his thoughts turned directly back to Draco. Malfoy.

He didn't understand any of what was spinning around his head. First, he realised that his hand had gotten a funny feeling in it since Draco hand tried to hold it this morning. Next, he realised he loathed Draco with a passion for doing what he did; taking advantage of Harry's memory loss and turning him…

Harry jumped. There was a sudden beam of light entering the dark room from the doorway. It grew larger and then suddenly it was gone again as the door closed.

"Hello?" Harry whispered.

There was a long silence. Perhaps a Healer had just opened the door to check on him and then left again. Slowly, Harry put his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes, but then he heard a voice that shocked him beyond belief.

"Harry…" Draco whispered back.

Harry sat up quickly, making himself dizzy and said, "You. Get out. Now!"

"Please, Harry," Draco said, "I need to talk to you. If you'd just listen then maybe you'll understand!"

Harry was surprised to hear tears in Draco's voice.

"You missed your chance, Malfoy; get out or I'll call someone!" Harry said stonily.

"Harry, I'm on the other side of the room, I won't come any closer, you don't have to move, all I ask is that you let me stay…"

"Stay," Harry said, "But that doesn't mean I'll listen."

He heard a small exhaling of breath from the corner of the room, the corner furthest away from the door and Harry's bed.

"Ok…" Draco said breathily, but then he said nothing else.

"Well get on with it!" Harry said tetchily.

"Right… I just… I'm sorry…" Draco stammered out.

"Sorry?" Harry repeated incredulously, "Sorry doesn't even begin to describe how you should feel!"

"I know, Harry, I know!" Draco said hastily. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past when you couldn't remember it… And I'm…"

"Sorry you didn't tell me that you basically killed Albus Dumbledore, you mean?" Harry interrupted sarcastically.

"Y-yes…" Draco replied, "But, Harry, I told you everything else!"

"You just happened to forget the fact that you were a death eater, as well!" Harry shouted.

"I… I try to… I don't tell anyone that!" Draco said uneasily.

"Hardly surprising!" Harry shouted again. "I mean, why would anyone tell someone that they want for sex that they were a slave of Voldemort!"

"Harry," Draco said, suddenly hard and steady, "That's not what I was friends with you for."

"Funny, because that's how it seems to me!"

"Well you've got it wrong!" Draco yelled for the first time. "I never set out for that to happen!"

"Then how did it happen? Did you fall for me, Draco, did you _love_ me?" Harry shouted in a mocking sarcastic voice.

But then, Draco did not answer straight away. The breath seemed to catch in Harry's throat and he almost choked for the three seconds of silence until Draco shouted back, "Did you love me?"

Harry's jaw dropped as he couldn't believe what had just heard. Harry, love Draco Malfoy? No…

_Something I've done that I can't outrun.  
Maybe you should wait, maybe you should run._

_But there's something you've said that can't be undone…_

"Get out, Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

"You don't want to own up to it, do you?" Draco said, "I've told you I'm sorry. And just to let you know, the reason I didn't tell you was because…"

"Get out!" Harry shouted suddenly. "Whatever it all was, it's in the past now, and I don't want to remember it any longer than I have to. Just get out, Draco; I don't want to see you again."

Slowly, Harry heard footsteps across the room, and a sniff that told him Draco was crying again. As the door opened, it let in another crack of light that shone onto Draco's face. Harry saw that his hair looked almost matted, as if Draco had been pulling it around with his fingers, and his face was blotchy and red; it was evident that more tears that just tonight had fallen down his cheeks.

Draco sniffed again and looked over to Harry to say just before he exited the room, "You may not like it, Harry, but the past will keep coming back; you can't run away from it."

_And you fall away from your past  
But It's following you_

_You fall away  
It's following you..._

* * *

**A/N** Hiya!! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I just wanted to make sure it was ok because I'm not very good at songfics/chapters. So I hope you liked it!


	19. It Just Did Part Two

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**LoveNOThate: **Tehe yeah, I love angst too! Glad you like it!

**Foxtrot run: **Thanks, your review was really good feedback, loved it.

**Murgy31: **Thanks, I'm glad you feel sorry for both of them, most people are hating Harry right now!

**Rurur: **YAY!! Well, not yay that you were almost crying, but yay that I can create such emotion tehe!

**DanuMarie: **GAH!! I'm so excited to find out what the surprise is!! I can't wait tehe!! And speaking of cookies, I made some yesterday, here, try one… (They're the best cookies in the WORLD)

**Nalani Ashmore: **Thanks for the rating (I think that's what it was!) Aww, thank you for crying, it means you liked it!

**LunaParvulus: **Weeell, it's Draco's own fault really if you think about it isn't it! But yes, bless him a lot lol!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Tehe, I'm glad you liked the song. I thought it went well too. I was listening to it when I first started the fic and was like omgomgomg I HAVE to put that in my fic somewhere hehe! Hmm, I hate Ginny too, the way she just doesn't seem to care!! Gets on my nerves!!

**Waterbender2892: **Hehe thanks, I'm glad you like it so much! Hope the update is quick enough!

**KJ Cook: **Thanks for the feedback about the songfic, I'm really not confident with them but I HAD to do it for that song and this fic!!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva****: **Yes, I admit in my last story, Harry was a bit of a ahem dick head… But in this story you've got to admit he has a right to be angry, he's done nothing wrong and did nothing to deserve all the lies that came from Draco…. Right? But still, thanks for the review hehe!

**Dress up romance xx: **Hehe, I'm sorry about all the cliff-hangers, but they're so addictive!!

**SlashFan69: **Meh… It's not Harry who you should be angry at!! I agree that you shouldn't be angry at Draco either but lets be mad at Pansy and Ginny instead, yes??

**StarDreamer1269: **Awww bless you for crying, I'm sorry I upset you, but thanks for reading nonetheless hehe!!

It Just Did (Part 2)

Harry sat in his own bedroom, in his own house, two weeks later, thinking about his life. How had it come to this? How had it gotten so bad that the only time Harry was 'allowed' to lie on his own bed was when Ginny was not there? When had things changed so much that he was no longer head of the auror department at the ministry? And why, why on earth had he let things get so bad that he was still not proper friends with Ron and Hermione again?

The answer to the last question was quite simple, really: Harry was too stubborn. If he wasn't stubborn then he would have forgiven them both as soon as he had woken up and gotten all his memories into place. But no, he would not forgive her when she used her excuse that 'it was Draco's place to tell him'.

Harry let out a harsh laugh to the silent room. 'Draco's place to tell him'. Why would Draco be naïve enough to tell Harry that he was a Death Eater in the past, and that he made Harry's life hell and tried to kill Albus Dumbledore? More to the point, why was Hermione to naïve as to think that Draco would tell him?

But it didn't matter now. Harry told himself every day when he was alone like this that they must just take it one step at a time, and everything would turn out alright. But that was how he had lived his life for he whole seven years at Hogwarts – and out of Hogwarts, he should say. If he really faced up to it, Harry would admit that he was a coward, and would never make the first move to an apology.

Stubborn.

Coward.

That's what he was.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang in the hall outside his room, but he did not jump. He merely lifted his head from its lowered position, where his hand covered his mouth, curled up into a fist.

It was unusual for someone to be at the door at this hour; most people were at work. Where Harry was supposed to be…

Slowly – hoping the person would leave after a while – Harry stood up and walked down the stairs to answer it. He was tentative, slightly worried that it would be a reporter – perhaps Rita Skeeter – coming to get more 'dirt' out of him about his 'affair' with Draco Malfoy.

When Harry finally opened the door, however, he saw that it was not Skeeter, nor an angry mob waiting to attack him (he didn't know why he thought that), but a tall, blonde-headed man wearing black travelling robes and a jumper with sleeves that covered the entire arm.

Draco looked at him, and Harry couldn't define the expression on his face for a moment, until it seemed to crack into one of some sort of sorrow.

"Afternoon, Harry," He said quietly, his eyes not looking away from Harry's.

For a moment, Harry was scared that his eyes had been sucked into Draco's cloudy grey ones, but he blinked and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying not to look at him.

"They – They won't let me go back to work until, well… I don't know when… So I was…" Draco stuttered but Harry cut him off with a shout.

"So you thought you'd come round here for a bit of comfort?!" He spat.

Draco exhaled and said quickly, "I'm lonely, Harry; I'm sure you are too!"

"And you really think having you for company is something I want right now?" Harry snapped back. "You have almost ruined my entire life, I don't want you to make it any worse! I can't be seen with you!"

To Harry's surprise, Draco smirked, "But you don't mine me talking to you?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "What?" He said, and then shouted again, "I can't be seen with you!"

"Then let me in, and no one will see; rather than shouting at me on your doorstep," Draco said slyly, and slid past Harry and into the hall of his house.

Harry turned after him and gawped, but for some reason, his arm closed the door for him anyway.

"You can't just come in here…" Harry started.

"You let me in, Harry," Draco cut in, "You didn't stop me."

Harry's jaw fell open again, but he recovered enough to say, "Well, I can throw you out; this is my house!"

Draco looked at him for a minute. "How lonely are you, Harry, really?"

Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion, and could think of nothing to say, but Draco spoke for him. "We're both lonely, neither of us have anyone. Let's just sit and… I'll leave before they get home…"

"Sit and what?" Harry asked, "Be friends? That's how it started last time, Draco, don't think that I can't remember. We were both alone then, too. And you…" Harry shook his head, "You can't trick me this time."

"Trick you?" Draco repeated, his eyes suddenly flaring. "Me, trick _you_? As if it was _me_ who started the whole situation!"

"It was!" Harry shouted disbelievingly, "You talked to me for the whole time when no one else would, just because you wanted me to…" He couldn't bring himself to finish, but Draco shout back soon after.

"I was there for you because I was your Healer!" He said, "You were the one who started hitting on me!"

Harry let out a snort which meant he didn't agree, and Draco went on, "Harry, it was your Boggart that turned into me dead, what does that tell you?"

"You were my friend, Draco, nothing more!"

"And friends really lure each other into bed don't they?" Draco retorted.

"I didn't lure you into bed!" Harry shouted, beginning to feel slightly sick talking about it.

Draco paused and then said calmly, "It was all you, Harry. I don't care if you won't own up to it, because you're evidently not going to 'forgive' me even if you do."

There was then an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. The two men stood next to the stairs in the hall for minutes on end, not looking at each other, but moving uncomfortably on their feet. Harry soon felt himself calm down and, much to his distaste, admit to himself that perhaps it was him who had instigated the affair. A sudden burst of images relapsed in his brain, images of him kissing Draco, pushing him against a pillar of Draco's bed, pushing his back down onto the bed and holding his arms high above his head. He remembered watching Draco squirm countless times and call out Harry's name… He had called out his name more passionately and emotionally then anyone ever had before…

Harry blinked at looked up to see Draco now sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, his head tilted back against it, his eyes closed in a painful sort of way.

Harry looked at him for a moment and then sat on the bottom stair of the case, unhappy that his heart was thumping viciously into his chest at the memory of Draco speaking his name the way he had done.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Harry suddenly choked out, shocked to hear that his voice was wavering.

Draco jerked his head up and looked at him, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I – I was scared…"

"Scared?" Harry repeated bitterly.

Draco nodded, "I didn't want you to be angry and leave me… Even before the sex and everything, you were my only friend…"

Harry jumped to hear a word so violent as 'sex' to come from Draco, but he supposed that's what it was really…

"And then we…" Draco continued, "And then I couldn't tell you… You stopped seeming to care about why I didn't want you telling your friends, and it didn't seem to matter anymore… But I went to tell you the night you fell down the stairs… I…"

"Only because I saw your bloody mark!" Harry yelled suddenly. He had been so sucked in by Draco's previous words, and he had almost felt sorry for him, but the memory of seeing the Dark Mark on his arm and not quite remembering what it was made all the anger rush back up, and he stood holding his wand, letting red sparks fly past Draco and into the kitchen, smashing a glass.

Draco jumped and his eyes opened wider. "Harry!" He said loudly, jumping to his feet.

"You took advantage of me, Draco!" Harry shouted, ignoring him. "You used me!"

"No!" Draco tried, but Harry barely heard him.

"You used the fact that I couldn't remember anything! That I couldn't remember what that hideous thing on your arm is!" Harry shot another curse, not meaning to, not being able to control his magic having not used it for so long.

It missed Draco by inches, who pleaded, "I'm sorry!"

"But you're not!" Harry fired back, "Why couldn't you just tell me? You didn't know how I'd react and yet you chose not to! You think you're changed into a good person since the war ended, Draco, but you haven't! You chose to lie to me for months!"

"Harry…"

And then, from no where, tears fell from Harry's eyes. They streamed down his face as he yelled in hysterics, "Why were you such a git in school? Why did you have to do what you did? Things could be so different now if you'd only told the truth and been a good person…"

Harry was surprised to hear the words come from his own lips, he wasn't quite sure what they meant. Was he trying to say that if Draco had been different, they could be together now? And perhaps, happy?

"It's not my fault, Harry!" Draco shouted, "It's our influences in life that make us who we are! My farther made me work for the Dark Lord and you made me gay!"

Harry looked at him. He swore if it were possible, he'd have steam blowing from his ears. But he didn't get a chance to shout back, as Draco carried on.

"Yes, Harry, gay! You did that to me! But we didn't ask for any of this to happen, it just did!"

Draco watched him expectantly after he had finished. Harry had stopped crying, but his face was still wet. He considered Draco's last words carefully. 'It just did'. He recognised that phrase from somewhere, but he couldn't quite pick it out of his memory. And then, he thought about what Draco said. Harry had turned him gay. When Harry himself was not even gay. He wanted Ginny back with all his heart, but there was still a thumping in his chest that told him otherwise.

"Harry…" Draco said.

Harry looked him in the eyes then, only just realising how close to Draco he actually was standing. His eyes then travelled down to Draco's left forearm and back up, and he whispered, "I hate you…"

At first, it looked as though Draco might crumble away or faint, but then he seemed to gather himself up and, much to Harry's shock, he smirked. Harry concealed a gasp when he felt butterflies in his stomach at the sight of it.

"You don't hate me, Harry," Draco whispered, stepping closer, "And I don't think you really ever have…"

And then all Harry could see was darkness as his eyes closed within half a second of Draco's lips touching his. He was completely stunned of what to do; his thoughts would not process properly in his head, and all he could feel was his heart rate speeding up rapidly against his chest, and his cock tighten as soon as Draco opened his mouth to let Harry's tongue slide in. They then started to move. It seemed slow to Harry, but when his back hit the wall he realised they must have been walking quite quickly. He subconsciously dropped his wand on the floor before slipping his hands beneath Draco's shirt and sliding them up his chest.

Everything was still happening so quickly that Harry's brain had not registered exactly _what_ was happening. But before he knew it, he could feel a cloak on the floor as he moved his foot and stepped on it. And then his arms were lifting up Draco's shirt quickly to pull it over his head, and Draco's hands were doing the same, but much faster, and Harry heard a rip as his whole body was pulled… And he opened his eyes for just a moment to take Draco's top off… And then it all fell into place.

This was _Draco_ he was kissing; _Draco_ he was stripping. He couldn't do this… Not again… He wouldn't let himself…

Draco's lips hit his again with force enough to push Harry's head back, but this time, he stayed with his senses. And suddenly, a strange feeling bubbled up inside of him, he felt hot and then… exploded.

He let out a cross between a scream and shout of 'No' as his arms flung themselves downwards by his side. He saw a flash of bright white light and felt a gush of air blow past him, and suddenly Draco was not there anymore…

"STOP IT!" He shouted at the top of his voice, and saw Draco sprawled on the floor at least five metres away from him.

Draco breathed heavily and tried to pick himself up as he said faintly, "Harry…"

"You can't manipulate me like that!" Harry shouted again. "I'm not gay! I don't love you!"

Draco's expression blanked, but then a tiny trace of a sneer appeared, "I never said you did…"

Harry stared at him, shaking from anger and exhaustion from using magic without his wand. "Get out," He whispered.

Thankfully, this seemed to be one time that Draco didn't need to be told twice. He stood up with obvious difficulty and limped over to retrieve his cloak and shirt that had been carelessly dropped to the floor. Less than ten seconds later, after one last stare into Harry's eyes, he had left the house, and Harry had no less than collapsed to the floor.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and put his top back on before cursing when noticing that his cock was still extremely hard. He rolled his eyes and lifted himself up to go back up to his room, where he planned to stay and _not_ think about this again. He only hoped that no one had heard the shouting or seen Draco enter and leave the house – not to mention leaving it topless.

Harry shuddered. The thought of Draco topless excited him far too much, so he pulled out an old school book from the cupboard in his room and read until he fell asleep, where his thoughts were no longer of Draco, but of 'Intermediate Transfiguration', and particularly, Ron's old rat, Scabbers, being turned into some sort of hairy goblet…

* * *

**A/N **Sorry for the lack of proof-reading in this chapter, but I have to go out now and I have already waited 24 hours to put it up!! So I apologise, please forgive me and the next chapter will be much better!!


	20. The Madman

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Haha, glad I finally turned you against Ginny. I don't know what it is about her, but I can't write her nicely!! Glad you liked it!

**DanuMarie:** Gah! I bet this chapter wasn't fast enough for my yet-to-be-thought-of surprise either, was it!! Darn!! I'll get quicker, promise!!

**Mrs Suzy Black: **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you think Harry is in character, I'm not so sure about this chapter, however… But you can be the judge!

**SlashFan69: **Lol, I'll think about that request for you, but I do have a very detailed plan… Just ask .J.e.n.n.a.7., she's seen how long it is, but don't worry, she hasn't seen anything in it!!

**KJ Cook: **Oh thanks for the proofreading comment, but don't get me into bad habits, I will check this chapter lol! Yeah, I think the Harry/Ginny pairing is cliché as well, I kinda creepy… Even though I used to write it! Glad you feel so strongly about the others, by the way, I'm happy I can make you mad at them!

**Murgy31: **Hmm, the story shouldn't be too much longer… And I'll confess, I don't actually have a solid ending for it yet. But there's a couple more big things to happen yet. So a good few more chapters!

**StarDreamer1269: **Yes I know, I'll side with you on that one and say Harry wasn't very nice to Draco in the last chapter. But he couldn't help it. He hadn't yet learnt to control this powerful magic that had all of a sudden come back to him. But yes, he was mean… I'm sorry!

**Argo: **I agree that Ginny could and should be punished for being so horrible to Harry earlier, but the problem is that Harry didn't care about any of that. He thinks he has done wrong by getting with Draco, and so is willing to forgive Ginny for being horrible to her in order to get her back. Silly boy!

**MagicalWinry: **Sorry the update took so long, but hope you like it!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva****: **Hehe, thanks, I'm blushing! I think Harry's just being a bit blind really isn't he? Poor soul. He's completely oblivious haha!

**PureSinOperation: **Thank you for saying you love the story! And sorry about the lack of proof-reading, I was just so excited that I wanted to update. Don't worry, this one has been edited!

The Madman

"You did a great job tonight, Harry."

Harry jerked his head towards Ginny, who lay beside him in their bed. He had heard what she said, and knew what she meant by it. But something felt wrong, and as he shook, he knew it wasn't because of the energy he had used a few moments ago.

"I love you," She whispered in his ear. It was the first time she had said it since she had found out about him and…

Harry swallowed and, not looking at her, said, "I love you too."

He knew she was smiling when she replied, "I know you do."

Another pause in the room made Harry feel more at ease – he always felt more comfortable when they were not trying to have a conversation. But then she started again; also something she had not said before.

"I'm sorry about everything, you know," She said, "This past month has been terrible trying to make up with you. But it's all ok now, isn't it? We're together again. And I know you're just as sorry as I am."

Harry stiffened himself up in an effort not to leave the bed. The past month had indeed been terrible. Begging for forgiveness every minute of every day until finally Ginny had let him sleep in his own bed with her again. It was the same with Ron and Hermione, although they were a lot easier to convince, and earlier this evening at their wedding, Harry was Ron's best man, and for a whole day, all Harry's woe's were almost forgotten. But then he and Ginny had arrived home, and as she kissed him and led him upstairs, pulling his clothes off for the first time in months, the memory of what had happened with Draco in the hall a month ago came flooding back, and his happiness from the day had melted away.

"Harry?" Ginny suddenly said sharply.

"I am," Harry said croakily back like a robot.

Again, he could tell she was smiling with relief as she said, "I know we're back on track again now. Let's pretend like it never happened, ok?"

Harry closed his eyes and whispered, "Ok."

"And in a few months, we'll get married, and be a proper family…"

Harry opened his eyes again, forced a smile onto his face and turned to look at her. "I'd like that."

Ginny smiled widely and leaned closer to kiss him, pressing her soft lips against his rough ones. Her mouth opened slightly, but Harry pulled away as soon as it did.

At Ginny's questioning look, he said quickly, "I'm tired…"

Ginny then grinned cheekily, "I bet you are!" She laughed.

Harry watched her move to the end of the bed and stand up, thinking that she would be teasing him with her nakedness, when in fact Harry found himself looking away much faster than he should have.

She pulled her underwear back on and turned back to look at him.

"I love having the house to ourselves," She grinned, "It means we can do whatever we want…"

Harry smiled back at her, hoping that she couldn't see through his fake emotion.

"I'm going to do the washing up," Ginny went on, bending over to kiss him once again, "You stay there, you need a rest."

As she walked away in only her pants and a bra, Harry said, "You're washing up like that?"

She stopped and turned to look at him again, and before leaving, said, "Like I said; we can do _whatever_ we want…"

She left the room without another noise and Harry relaxed his entire body that had been laying rigidly for the whole time. He sighed as he closed his eyes and got increasingly angrier with himself.

He told himself day after day that he didn't miss Draco at all, but he knew he was lying. Each day got harder and harder when he didn't hear something from him, and he was terrified that right now, Draco could be lying dead in his house, all alone…

It had been a month since Draco had turned up, and been ruthlessly thrown across the hall by Harry's bursting magic. For the first two weeks, Harry barely thought about him – he was concentrating too hard on gaining Ron, Hermione and Ginny's forgiveness. When he was pretty sure that he had gotten that, however, was when he started to fall back down…

Each day he'd think of Draco more and more. He had started to see him in his sleep again: sometimes the same image that he saw after his first accident, and sometimes images of a different Draco. Different than what everyone else saw him as, anyway…

Harry opened his eyes. He was doing it again. Seeing Draco even when he wasn't asleep! He growled to himself exasperatedly and clambered out of bed, pulling his boxers on and going to stand over by the window. He opened it, hoping to hear the sound of rain, but none came. All he could hear was a wild wind blowing through the trees outside. Surprisingly, he found that this – like the rain – calmed him down, so he sat on the windowsill, opening it as far as it would go, swinging one leg over so that it hung outside.

Placing his head on the small piece of wall behind him, he closed his eyes again and sat deep in thought. Perhaps, he decided, it had actually been the wrong decision to come back to Ginny. He loved her, he was sure, but how much, he didn't know… He was certain that it was far less than he used to love her, and perhaps that was because she had also lied to him when he had lost his memory by not telling him exactly what Draco had done at school. That thought alone was enough to drive him insane. Sure, he had begged forgiveness from Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but they also needed forgiveness for never telling him about Draco. Apparently it was Hermione who had told the others not to. 'It was Draco's place to tell them', she had said so many times. But why didn't they just tell him anyway? And then another thought struck him: in not telling Harry about Draco, was it like they were giving him a second chance to prove himself a better person – be the bigger man, as it were? And if so, then why were they hypocritical enough to make Harry sorry for also giving Draco a second chance?

Harry tutted at himself. Why did he do this? Whenever he was alone, his thoughts always returned to Draco. He didn't even _like_ Draco! He knew that everything was a mistake between them, so why did he think about him and worry about him every day?

Harry froze. He had heard something coming from downstairs – a smash of glass…

Quickly he jumped up and pulled his jeans on, but then there was a deafening scream that could have been heard for miles around coming from the kitchen.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, realising afterwards that it was completely the wrong thing to do, for he heard the quick stamping of footsteps coming up the stairs straight after…

He looked wildly around the room for his wand, and saw it on the table in the corner. He ran over to it and picked it up, but as he span back around everything happened so fast that his brain barely registered it.

He saw a blurred version of what looked like Draco opposite him in the room, saw a flash of light, and felt his wand being pulled from his hand. He looked out of the door to where he heard it dropping pathetically down each step of the stairs.

And then, his brain functioned, and as he heard a menacing and almost mad laugh coming from the other side of the room he turned around to see not Draco, but Lucius Malfoy cackling at him.

Harry's eyes widened with sheer shock that Lucius Malfoy of all people had just turned up at his house. He had escaped from Azkaban long over a year ago and had never been found. And now he was here, in Harry's room, clearly insane, probably about to kill him.

Finally, Malfoy stopped cackling and sneered so evilly at Harry that he was almost scared by it.

"Evening, Potter," He drawled. His words slurred together as he spoke as if he had either been consuming copious amounts of alcohol or had literally forgotten how to speak. "Surprised to see me?"

Harry was at a loss for words. How did he speak to someone whom most of the wizarding world presumed dead? "A little," He said confidently.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here!" Malfoy said loudly, evidently wanting Harry to nod, so he did. "Well we'll get to that later, but first, I want to tell you a few things…"

Harry was about to open his mouth and give a sarcastic comment, but Malfoy continued quickly. "Don't worry, by the way," He said, "My son knows I'm here!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Draco. What did he have to do with this?

Lucius could obviously tell that Harry's ears had pricked up by the mention of Draco, and he smirked. "You liked my son, didn't you, Potter?"

"What?" Harry asked dumbly.

"You saw him, didn't you, in your coma!"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows – he had no idea where this was going. Was Malfoy here because he was angry that Draco had been hurt by Harry? And had Draco been hiding his father away at Malfoy Manor all this time?

"Well I've got some news for you, boy…" Malfoy went on, "It wasn't Draco you saw at all!" Harry stood still, confused. "It was me."

"What?"

"You saw me in your sleep because I was the last thing you saw before you fell! Can't you remember, you stupid boy? I pushed you off your broom that night above your house!"

Suddenly, Harry blinked and lost all feeling in his legs…

_Finally, he was sure he had one; he himself was only feet behind the rogue Death Eater now. His arm was outstretched, a firm grip on his wand when he heard the most terrifying noise in the world._

_His head span round so fast it was as if it was slow motion, and he could see Ginny far away in the distance closing her mouth after her scream. And then pain shot through his head like it had used to before Voldemort was gone. He felt himself falling sideward, his broom falling away from the middle of his legs, and he saw one last thing before his wide eyes blurred and there was nothing left to see. A face that shone in the moonlight, white as a sheet, and long hair that flew around him in the soaring wind. And on the face sat a smirk, smug and cold like the night air, watching Harry fall hundreds of feet to the frosty ground below him. _

Harry fell almost to the floor as he came back to the room around him. He was breathing heavily, and could hear Lucius Malfoy laughing again. He looked up at him, this time with real terror in his eyes, and saw the same man that he had seen every night for months. It was Lucius Malfoy in his dreams, not Draco. And because he had almost killed him…

He felt so stupid. He was never 'meant' to meet Draco, it wasn't 'fate' that had brought them together. He had pursued a relationship with an enemy whose father had tried to kill him!

"Yes," Lucius suddenly spoke calmly again, "If it hadn't been for that silly bitch of a Weasley calling your name and making you turn around, I would have succeeded in killing you there and then!"

Harry breathed quickly, still on the floor, and asked – stalling for time – "Why do you want to kill me?"

At that moment, Lucius Malfoy's face changed. His eyes were suddenly solemn, but Harry could still see the madness in them, and his whole expression was now extremely serious.

"The Dark Lord punished my family terribly after my son could not kill Dumbledore, and all for what? So that you could kill him?" Harry swore at that point Malfoy's eyes flashed a menacing red. "I do not blame you for wanting to kill the man – if a man at all – but you made my family's punishments unjust, and for that, I will not forgive you!

"But after you lost your memory, I decided to wait: how could I prove myself better, and more worthy to kill you than the Dark Lord if I could not duel you and win?"

Harry gulped. He wanted to duel. Harry's wand was downstairs. Was there really any hope? Any point in trying?

"Oh," Malfoy said, suddenly in a different tone of voice, "And that's where my son comes into it by the way…" Harry's head jerked upwards again and he felt slightly sick at what was about to be revealed. "The only reason he ever spoke to you was to help me. I wanted you to remember magic quickly so that I could duel with you, and so Draco did me the favour of 'teaching' you."

Harry didn't know how he was still seeing or hearing, for he was sure he couldn't have been breathing. He felt as though he had been punched in the stomach several times and left for dead.

"Now, get up, Potter, so I can prove myself against the Dark Lord," Malfoy said demandingly.

Harry looked up slowly, hoping that he looked determined and ready to fight. But first, there was one thing he had to make sure of.

"Your son helped me, so that I'd die in the end?" He asked, strength in his voice.

Lucius need say nothing; the look on his face told Harry everything. So that was it.

All his worries, his emotions, his heartache, his lust – it had all been for nothing. Draco had never felt the same, and clearly never would.

"Get up, Potter," Malfoy said again.

Harry closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and jumped up quickly. He ran towards Malfoy, who evidently had not expected Harry to do this, for he just stood there, and when Harry reached him, he had a good several seconds punching him wherever he could reach. Malfoy soon fell to the floor, and Harry started to kick him, but then he felt overwhelming pain throughout his entire body, and didn't even realise when he was thrown halfway across the room.

His body jerked and went rigid as spasms of pain shot through him. He could only just hear himself screaming, begging for it to stop, he couldn't stand it any longer…

Harry panted and coughed as he suddenly lay flaccid on the floor. He looked up weakly to Lucius Malfoy and saw him now standing with his wand towards the door. Perhaps he had heard something – maybe Ginny was ok and trying to sneak up the stairs with both her own and Harry's wands in her hand.

Harry rolled himself over with difficulty so that he could see out of the bedroom door. It seemed that nothing was happening, although Malfoy seemed quite sure that there was someone downstairs.

But then several things happened at once; Harry heard another smash of glass followed by fast footsteps while Malfoy span around evidently wanting to kill Harry quickly and get out. A shot of green light sped towards him, but he ducked as low as he could and it missed by only millimetres. Harry looked across to Malfoy afterwards and saw a jet of red light just missing him. He then turned to call to Ginny, but his legs went numb again when he didn't see Ginny standing at the door.

Looking paler than ever, dishevelled and ill, Draco was standing in Harry's bedroom, duelling away with his father. Harry's breath caught in his throat, and for a moment he just laid there, unable to think. His senses soon came back to him, however, and he realised that Draco was duelling his father, not Harry. Draco had not come to kill him… He jumped up and ran past Draco just as he was casting a curse on his father. Harry ran down the stairs, picked up his wand and turned back around to go and fight, but the thing he saw next made him freeze yet again.

The wooden banisters on the landing shattered as Draco's limp and lifeless body crashed through it, falling backwards down into the hall in front of the living room door.

Harry stared at him. He was not breathing, but blood was slowly oozing from a cut on his cheek. And then Harry heard more mad laughter coming from his bedroom. He ran up the stairs and into his room; when Lucius saw him, he stopped laughing immediately, but sneered at him.

"I take it Draco wasn't on your side this time, then?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"He will come to his senses one day, once I have defeated you," Malfoy answered confidently, but Harry merely rolled his eyes.

At this, Malfoy's expression changed again to his madman look, and red light after red light flew towards Harry, but Harry basically brushed them off, either dodging them or sending another back to collide with it. And almost too quickly, Harry hit his target, stunning Lucius Malfoy, making fall backwards, frozen and unable to do anything.

Harry looked down on him for a moment and saw fear in the madman's eyes, "Pathetic," He said, shaking his head.

But then he left him there, rushing out of the room and back down the stairs. He looked at Draco again, lying still motionless on the floor. What should he do?

Tentatively, he bent down, and was about to wipe the blood gently from Draco's cheek when he heard a wheezing noise calling his name from the kitchen.

"Harry…" Ginny tried to call.

Harry stood up immediately, hoping she hadn't seen him bending next to Draco.

"Gin…" He said, taking her hand as she, too, lay on the floor.

"I'm… Malfoy… What happened?" She asked breathily.

"It's ok," Harry said comfortingly, "Don't worry about him, I stunned him, he won't bother us again…"

Harry looked at her body, she had a few cuts from where smashed glass had fallen on her, since she was only wearing underwear, and Harry tried at a grin, "So much for having the house to ourselves," He said.

Ginny spluttered out a laugh but then covered the worst cut on her side.

"Come on," Harry said quietly, "I have to apparate you to St Mungo's. I'll just get Draco…"

As he stood up, he swore he heard Ginny swear or something, but when he looked back down, he saw her eyes drooping as she fainted.

Hurriedly, Harry put on a travelling cloak and dragged Draco towards the kitchen. He could not take them both at the same time, so first took Ginny's hand, apparated her to St Mungo's, told the Healers quickly that he had to get someone else, and popped back into his house.

Draco was still there. He hadn't moved at all since Harry had moved him. Harry's heart began to beat a little faster, should he have taken Draco first? After all, he wasn't breathing… What if he had left it too late?

He bent down and put his hand on Draco's forehead. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't that warm either.

Harry didn't know how to feel as he took Draco's hand automatically in his without noticing – this was, after all, the man who had been part of a plot to kill him…

* * *

**A/N** Argh!! So he knows!! Poor Harry knows everything!! I bet you'd all forgotten about crazy insane Lucius hadn't you?! Well I don't forget important things!! This had been in my plan since the very beginning, and I couldn't wait to write this chapter, so I hope you all liked it!!


	21. The Other Side

**A/N** Hiya, I'm sorry the update took so long, but I've had a terrible week, and my mind hasn't really been on anything else other than the thing that made my week terrible. I even considered not writing anymore, just writing a note to you all saying how sorry I was. But then I realised how excited I was about this story, and I needed to finish it for myself as well as you guys! This is, after all, my favourite fic I've ever written, and I will not let my massive plan go to waste lol! So I'm sorry if this chapter seems rather half-hearted, but I'll try my best! Oh also, I realised that from reviews for the last chapter, I got over 200 reviews!! That really made my week so much better, and along with all your individual review responses, I want to say thank you all so much. If it wasn't for you guys I probably would have just left the fic cos no one wanted to read it. But 200 reviews!! It's insane, I've never had that many before!! So thank you all so much!! Lots of virtual cookies for you all!! (Homemade, by the way, I'm told my cookies are AMAZING!) Thanks to reviewers:

**DanuMarie:** Hmm, you can't give me MORE cookies, I'll get so fat lol! I don't mind though, anything hehe! Wow, I must be telepathic, sending an update just when you needed one, lets see if I can do it again, shall we?...

**Mrs Suzy Black: **Hmm, we hate Lucius! With a passion! And I duno why Harry took her first, bad times…

**LunaParvulus: **I know, poor Harry, do you feel sorry for him yet?!

**LoveNOThate: **I know who I'd prefer to take. Yes, just take. Lol haha!! Sorry, I'm so rude!!

**Murgy31: **Thank you so much. Hope this update wasn't too slow for you!

**SlashFan69: **Well done for remembering, I think some people may have forgotten. And don't worry, I have another big thing to happen yet before its over, but then again, hmmm… There will be a few more chapters yet, don't worry.

**l.h.o.o.q: **Thank you, its great to have new reviewers, especially towards the end!

**KJ Cook: **Hmm, you'll have to see how Harry reacts to all the news he heard in the previous chapter first!

**StarDreamer1269: **Lol no, deep down, if I was reading this story, I'd be hoping that Ginny wasn't ok as well lol!! It's just the way I write her, so that everyone hates her! And well done for remembering about the Lucius is insane thing!

**MoonlightPrincess: **Hehe, hope you like it…

**Argo: **Oooh, that would have been a really good idea, but too predictable I think? I duno, maybe not… But yeah a good idea! And Lucius did cast Crucio on Harry, but Harry's tough lol!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **I know, I love Harry, so brave and AMAZING! Hehe!! Yes, poor Draco… Good job on not forgetting about the madman!

**Dress up romance xx: **Lol yeah, I think most people feel the same as you. We all hate Ginny here hehe!

**Sailorfroststar11: **Lol yes, Harry has gotten his memory back. Ginny pushed him down the stairs a few chapters ago, remember? Lol bless you! I hate homework too!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva****: **Lol I'm especially sorry about the long update to you then! So much stuff has been happening, I hope you forgive me and like the chapter!

**TheLastWizard: **Glad you love it, sorry about the long update!

The Other Side

Harry sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. The blonde headed man who he did not understand was moving around in his bed, and Harry knew that for the first time in two days he was about to wake up.

Harry lifted his head to look at Draco, who was now making noises that meant he was moaning to himself about the brightness of his hospital room – Harry knew this feeling only too well. He watched as Draco turned himself over, suddenly laid very still, and a worried look appeared on his sleepy face.

"Harry…" He croaked, and Harry listened more closely, but then Draco had sat up quickly, opened his mouth again to shout "Ha-" but then saw Harry sitting at his bedside.

Draco swallowed, evidently not knowing what to say, and then said quietly, "You're ok…"

Harry, however, thought he was far from 'ok'. The man staring at him now with pleading eyes had not only turned his life upside down, but had almost ended it completely a fair few times. And yet Harry still sat here, not cursing him, not yelling at him, but trying to stay calm, as if Draco didn't deserve to be punished. He didn't know whether to respond to Draco with 'no thanks to you,' or 'thanks to you'. But he was saved the problem when Draco spoke again.

"My father, is he…" He asked slowly, and Harry cut in, "He's not dead."

Draco's expression was blank, as if he didn't know whether to be happy or not.

"He's in Azkaban," Harry said bluntly, "And he'll be there until he dies."

Draco looked rather taken aback at Harry's harsh comment, but Harry didn't care. All the rage and anger that was built up inside of him was going to start coming out in little snaps like that, and he thought Draco should be glad it was like that, and not in the form for curses through his wand.

"How's We… Ginny?" Draco struggled.

Harry paused for a moment and stood up to start pacing the room, something he had been doing nonstop for the past two days. "She'll live. And so will you. Sometimes I think there's no justice in the world."

"Harry!"

"Don't!" Harry yelled suddenly, turning on Draco and standing at the end of his bed, leaning on it, feeling more like he wanted to rip it to shreds. "Don't act like you're surprised! You tried to kill me, do you really expect me to be jumping for joy that you're alive?"

For the first time, Draco's expression changed to how Harry had known it in Hogwarts, malicious and angry. "I came to save your life, and your precious Weasel's, and you're angry at me?" He shouted.

"You only did that so that you could redeem yourself!" Harry shouted back, getting angrier every second. "You and your father tried to kill me before! What's to say you wouldn't try again?"

Draco's eyes widened, and after a momentary pause, he looked away. Then, looking at the floor, he said quietly, "I have never tried to kill you myself…"

"But you knew all along that it was him who pushed me off my broom, didn't you?" As Harry spoke, he was surprised to hear his voice crack, and his eyes filled with tears. "You knew that it was never you who I saw in my sleep. You lied to me. Again! About everything…"

Draco looked back up and Harry saw that he, too, had tears in his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you… You were going through a bad enough time as it was…"

"I wouldn't have cared if you'd told me right at the start! I didn't know who you were anyway! I didn't know who anyone was so why would I have cared?" Draco looked away again as tears started to fall down his cheeks as Harry's already had, and for some reason that made Harry angry. What right did Draco have to cry? "But you wouldn't have told me anyway, would you? Because that would have ruined your plan!"

"My plan…" Draco cried questionably.

"Your plan to help me remember, so that your dad could finish me off and prove himself 'better than Voldemort'! Your plan to kill me!" Harry yelled.

"That wasn't my plan, Harry! It was his!" Draco fought. "And I pulled out after I'd gotten to know you! I'm a good person, Harry, you know that!"

"A good person after all those years of hate in Hogwarts?" Harry said incredulously, "A good person after becoming a Death Eater? A good person after being the cause of Albus Dumbledore's death? Which, by the way, you never told me about either!"

"I never chose to be a Death Eater!" Draco argued, "It was punishment for my father failing!"

"I don't believe you! You've always been evil; I bet you couldn't wait to get that thing on your arm!"

"I'm not evil!"

"Yes you are! And I can't believe I ever loved you!"

Harry gasped silently after he spoke and silence followed as Draco stared at him with a blotchy face, tears no longer falling.

"What?" Draco whispered after minutes that seemed like hours.

Harry began to breathe heavily and didn't know what to say. He was having a hard time trying to remember what he had actually said until suddenly it replayed in his mind. But why would he say that? It wasn't true…

"You love me…" Draco whispered quietly out of no where.

"No!" Harry replied quickly, "I don't!"

"You did!" Draco said, his expression changing into something between a smile and a wince of pain.

"No!" Harry shouted again.

"Harry, you just said it!"

"Don't call me Harry!"

Draco sat back without another word and looked at him with a meaningful look that said 'I know what you're thinking', so Harry determinately changed this thoughts from 'maybe I said it because its true…' to 'he tried to kill me'.

"I never set out to hurt you, Harry," Draco said quietly after a few minutes.

Harry looked at him. "Then why would you agree with your father to train me back up so that I was ready to fight him?"

"I don't know," Draco replied, "To give you a fighting chance?"

"You're lying again," Harry said calmly, surprisingly not angry this time.

"You're right…" Draco said, and then he forced a weak smile, "It's in my nature."

"That can't be your excuse for everything," Harry said quickly.

Draco's smile faded away. "I don't want to lose you…"

"You already have," Harry retorted. "And if it hadn't been for your father then you wouldn't have had me in the first place!"

Suddenly, Draco turned on his bed and his legs dangled from it. He then pushed himself off it and walked with obvious pain over to Harry. Harry had no idea why he was doing it, but even when Draco reached him, he didn't move away.

"Something to thank him for then," Draco whispered. Harry opened his mouth to shout back but Draco ignored him and carried on, "If you don't listen to what I've had to say since you first got your memory back then you'll always hate me!"

He then lowered his voice and started as Harry just dumbly stood there, shocked at Draco's raised voice. "You're right, I did agree to help my father so that he could kill you in the end. But just so you know, I had no idea he was even after you until you turned up unconscious in here one day, then before you had woken up I found him and he told me, and that was when I told him I'd help him. I know it was wrong, but even despite how much everyone, and I, loathe him, he is my father, and I hadn't seen him since the final battle, but then he was taken away to Azkaban and I didn't even know if he was alive after his escape. And then he told me all these things, almost poisoning my mind into believing that you'd be better off dead. I somehow forgot that you saved my life twice, and had killed the man who treated me and my family so terribly, therefore freeing me from a life of torture. But my father was mad – is mad – and he just made me think like that arrogant teenager I used to be, and all my jealousies for you came rushing back. Yes, Harry, I only ever hated you because I was jealous of you. I adored you in Hogwarts, and I was crushed that you had such better friends than me, friends who loved you for _who_ you were, not _what_ you were, like Crabbe and Goyle did with me. You always thought that you had a terrible life; no family, cursed with the Dark Lord trying to kill you every year, but your life was so much better than mine, and my father made me remember it when I met up with him. So I agreed to help him, just to get back at you."

Harry stood stock still. He had never been so surprised in his entire life. To hear these words coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. Draco Malfoy 'adored' him? He was jealous of Harry's friends… Well then why hadn't Draco just tried to be friends with him too? Rather than being a typical Slytherin? Well, there was Harry's answer.

"But after a few weeks, perhaps it was even less," Draco continued, "I realised that you were a good person, like I wanted to be. And I felt just how I had felt in Hogwarts. You didn't deserve any of what you were getting. You didn't deserve to be treated badly by your friends, and you didn't deserve to be trained up so that you could die at the end. And then I saw your Boggart. It turned into me… And that's when I realised that you cared as much for me as I cared for you, despite how I denied it… And then you fell off your broom at the Manor, and when I told you to hold onto me I just felt something… And I knew you could too. That's why I was so angry. Because I kept denying it. But that same night I went to see my father and tell him the deal was off. I wouldn't help him anymore. He was mocking me because he knew that there was something in it. But I told him never to contact me again. And I promise you that the next time I heard from him was the other night, when he told me that he was going to kill you. He said that he was going to tell you everything just to spite me, and then he locked me in my wine cellar but Daniel came and found me not too long after he'd gone. But that's besides the point… I just want you to know that I did tell him I didn't want to do it anymore… And the only reason I did keep teaching you after that was so that I could prove to myself that I was good, and so that I could keep seeing you… Because…" Draco paused and turned back to look at Harry after pacing around the entire room, "Because I knew that without you I'd feel so empty, because I love you…"

Harry stared at him. His vision was slightly burred as tears fell from his eyes, but he could still make out Draco's messy blonde hair and he could still tell that Draco was shaking.

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco whispered, evidently crying as well now. "I'm so sorry…"

Harry swallowed and sniffed before saying, "Draco…" But he was cut off when the door behind him opened quickly.

Harry quickly wiped his face dry and spun around to see Ginny standing there, half calm and half ready to scream if she had to. Her lips were halfway to being tightly pursed, and her shoulders were back and rigid. She looked from Harry to Draco and back again before speaking.

"They told me I can go home now," She said stiffly, "Are you coming?"

Harry looked at Draco who seemed incredibly disgusted by Ginny's tone.

"Give me a minute," He said to Ginny quietly.

"I'll wait here," Ginny replied, again stiffly.

"Wait outside please," Harry asked.

"I'll wait here," She repeated, seemingly more aggravated.

"For fuck sake Ginny, wait outside! Can't you trust me?" Harry exploded, causing both Ginny and Draco to jump.

Ginny's eyes widened and she said, "Calm down," As she started towards the door.

"Why don't you?" Harry retorted just as she left.

He watched the door close before he turned back to Draco, whose expression was now completely stricken, as if he knew what was coming.

"Don't do this to me again," The blonde pleaded suddenly. Harry turned his head away as Draco walked up to him. "I just told you I love you! You can't leave me again!"

"Yes, but the point is, Draco," Harry said, turning back to face him and looking directly into his cloudy grey eyes, "I don't love you."

Draco closed his eyes for a second while taking a deep breath and shouted, "Yes you do! Why are you refusing to see it?"

"Because there's nothing to see!" Harry yelled back, "Look, you've had a bang on the head, you're believing things that aren't there, just…"

"You're right, I did have a bang on the head," Draco interrupted, "And the bitch outside had injuries too, but whose bed have you sat next to more since we got here?"

Harry stopped for a minute. He could have sworn that Draco was secretly awake for the two days that Harry sat only by his bedside unless a Healer told him that Ginny was awake.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so that I could kill you!" He said.

To his surprise, Draco laughed. "You make me laugh, Harry, no one can do that anymore other than you…"

"It wasn't a joke!" Harry spat back, but Draco kept smiling.

And for some reason, the smile on that pale face washed all Harry's anger away, and he smiled weakly as well. And the next thing he knew, Draco was right in front of him, wrapping his arms around him, and whispering in his ear. "I want to fuck you, Potter…"

Harry shivered, feeling goose-bumps all over his body and smirked, "You've been unconscious for two days…"

"You think that makes a difference? When I haven't had you for so long…" Draco said slowly, running his hand down Harry's arm and taking hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

But then Harry came back to his senses. That was a man's hand. That was Draco's hand.

Quickly, Harry pulled his arm away and moved out from between the wall and Draco. And then all his worries and anger returned to him, but he did not show it. His eyes merely filled with more tears as Draco looked at him, quickly starting to cry again, and he whispered, "I have to go."

He walked towards the door, but Draco called out and grabbed hold of his arm again, tightly this time. "No! Harry…"

Harry looked at him once more, "I'm sorry, Draco. But I can't forgive you… Not like that, not so easily." Draco let out a choking cry. "I'll see you around… Goodbye Draco…"

And with that, he prised the fingers away from his arm and walked out of the door.

Ginny was sitting in a chair opposite with her legs and arms crossed tightly.

"What took you so long?" She snapped as she stood up to walk away with Harry.

"I had to tell him to leave me alone…" Harry replied in quite a restricted voice that he hoped Ginny didn't take any notice of.

She seemed not to, however, as she seemed to be sneering evilly when Harry looked at her. Then, as they walked further away from the room, Harry turned his head and saw Draco with the door open to his room, looking out at him. He felt a strange clench in his chest as he turned back to catch up with Ginny, and distantly heard the pleasant voice of a woman saying, "Dr Malfoy! You're awake!"

* * *

**A/N** I'm sorry it's really short! But hopefully you think it was a good chapter! I hate short chapters as well I have decided, so I hope you all forgive me! And I know the start isn't very good, but I was getting back into writing after having not done it for a while. Well, what feels like a while anyway lol! Thanks for reading!


	22. A Purpose

**A/N** I have an announcement to make… This is the penultimate chapter… Thanks to reviewers:

**LunaParvulus: **Please, don't throw eggs at the god that is Harry Potter! Lol!

**Mrs Suzy Black: **Well, I've finally got an ending. And I can safely tell you that there will be this chapter, and then one more… So this is the penultimate chapter!

**RoseNarc: **Hope I didn't leave updating too long! Hope you like it!

**MagicalWinry: **Lol, here you go. Quicker than they have been of late, yes?

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Lol. Yeah I thought it would seem a lot more real if Harry didn't just forgive so easily. Glad you like the retarded cookies lol!

**DanuMarie: **Ah wow thank you for saying that was a good chapter, I was unsure of it but thanks! I hope you like this one as much? But I am unsure about this one too lol!

**Kedava: **Hehe, yes, we do love Harry the Idiot Potter!! And we love to love him too!!

**SlashFan69: **Yup, REAL men are hardcore criers! It's a true fact hehe. And I especially love it when Harry and Draco cry. God its hot!

**StarDreamer1269: **Lol, we all want to hit Ginny! It's all good!!

**TheLastWizard: **Ahh thank you I'm glad you liked it! hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for the last one!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva****: **Hehe, I'm glad I turned you into a Ginny hater. I do hate her lol! And please forgive Harry, he's not all bad!!

**Bethable: **I'm sorry to say this, but I LOVE making people cry! Thank you so much, you made my day when I read that! I'm glad I can create such emotion!

**Murgy31: **ahh thanks. My week did get better thanks. I got over it. I think writing helped quite a lot. Thanks for the review!

**KJ Cook: **Hehe, thanks for saying I portray Ginny well. Glad you liked it!

**MoonlightPrincess: **Yes, I always try to make my fics as realistic as possible. Glad you liked it!

**PureSinOperation: **Ahh I'm glad it met your expectations!! Thanks!

A Purpose

"Harry! Are you ready?" Ginny shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

"One minute!" Harry shouted with difficulty from their bedroom.

He was breathing quickly, and his head felt light and dizzy as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

It had been two months since Lucius Malfoy had attacked him, and two months since Harry had seen Draco… He told himself he didn't care; he told himself that he didn't miss Draco and that he was better off without him. These past two months with only Ginny had been amazing. He'd gone back to work, kept himself busy and… But why had he been keeping himself busy? Was there something he hadn't wanted to think about?

At first, when he had finally gone back to work, people would stare at him almost disgustedly after they had heard about his affair with Draco Malfoy. But Ginny had been so nice and told them all to shove their stares somewhere the sun didn't shine. That was why he loved her. Yes, he loved Ginny Weasley. Soon to be Ginny Potter. In less than a months time…

So why, then, did his reflection in the mirror say to him "You look fine. If you do see him, he'd sooner jump on you than say 'hi'."

"Shut up," Harry said back, "That's not why I'm looking at you!"

"Is it why you're breathing so quickly, though?" The mirror retorted.

"Harry!"

Harry turned his head towards the door and yelled back, "I'm coming!" He then looked back at the mirror once more and said, "I'm coming back with Ginny tonight, you wait and see."

And with that he left and walked down the stairs to meet Ginny. She laughed and said, "What took you so long?"

Harry smiled back and replied, "I was just checking I look good. There's this red-headed girl I've been hitting on for ages but she doesn't seem to notice me…"

Ginny laughed again and hit his arm playfully as they walked out of the front door. They walked for a while down the road together as Ginny spoke.

"I'm so excited, aren't you? Hopefully we'll see Victor Krum afterwards - that would make Ron's day wouldn't it!"

Harry laughed half-heartedly and said "I know it would make Hermione's day! And yours!"

"Oh Harry, you know my heart only belongs to you!" Ginny giggled.

"Hmm, but your eyes don't…"

Ginny made a fake gasping noise and hit him again. He got that regularly when he didn't deserve it. But then again, he supposed he deserved punishment more than he got really…

"It's going to be great to see everyone again, isn't it Harry?" Ginny said. "Pavarti and Lavender, Dean and Seamus. Oh and Neville, I can't wait to see Neville…"

Harry tuned out after this. Yes, the Quidditch World Cup was a great event to bring old friends back together. But despite how he hated to admit that his mirror was right, there was one person Harry knew would be going that he didn't want to see…

He remembered all those months ago when Draco had asked Harry to go with him to the world cup, and Harry had been so excited to say yes. And now here he was, he hadn't spoken nor seen or heard from Draco in two months, and he was off to the Quidditch world cup without him, but with the girl he was getting married two in just over three weeks.

"Here we are, Harry," Ginny said as they came to a stop.

Harry looked down to the Portkey that would take them to the campsite next to the Quidditch Pitch, which they of course acquired from the Ministry. This time, unlike when they went in Harry's fourth year, the Portkey was in the form of car steering wheel. Harry smiled to himself as the thought crossed his mind that this was, no doubt, a personal joke from Arthur Weasley.

"He's so odd," Ginny said to herself under her breath while shaking her head. "Oh well, ready?" She added to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied, reaching for the wheel. "On three. One, two, three."

Harry grabbed the wheel and felt his feet leave the ground with a great lurching in his stomach. He felt like all of his organs were spinning inside of him but smiled when he looked over at Ginny and saw her laughing.

They suddenly landed with a thump into a crowded field and Harry – as ever – fell onto his backside rather than his feet. He heard Ginny and another voice he knew so well laughing as a man's voice spoke from above him, "Alright mate, you made your clumsy entrance, so get up."

He looked around as he got to his feet and saw Ron smiling at him, and suddenly a feeling of warmth exploded in his chest, and he was finally happy to be there.

"Ron," He said as they leapt in to hug each other.

"Boys," Hermione and Ginny said sarcastically together. "But then again," Hermione continued, "I think it's lovely. The whole reason Ron was so excited to come was to see Harry."

"Oh, not his sister then!" Ginny laughed as she, too, hugged Ron and Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and hugged her.

Hermione then lowered her voice while Ron and Ginny spoke and said, "How is everything?"

Harry resisted taking a step back as the badly disguised question registered in his brain. "It's good thanks. We're fine," He added at Hermione's questioning look.

"That's good," She said, seeming convinced, "I'm so happy for you!"

Harry smiled as widely as he could so that she wouldn't notice how fake it really was.

"So is this our tent?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione nodded and Ginny went on, "I can't wait to stay up all night and talk! I've missed you so much! This one," (She indicated Harry) "has been so boring. Boys just don't know how to gossip!"

The four of them entered their tent as Hermione said, "It really is ridiculous how busy the ministry is at the moment. It's such a shame we hardly see each other! Even those two, and they're in the same department!"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other and headed to the fridge to get some firewhiskey. And for the rest of the night he sat and drank with the other three, their tent getting more crowded by the second with people coming to see them whom Harry hadn't seen for months. And it was enjoyable. But 'enjoyable' was as far as it went. He couldn't help feeling the tickling feeling he had at the bottom of his spine, or the nagging voice that he had at the back of his mind whenever he thought of who else was outside the tent, in one of their own… Perhaps all alone, perhaps with someone else… Harry didn't know. All he did know was that he was that he was more nervous about tomorrow than he had ever been about anything before in his entire life.

* * *

Harry began to walk as red sparks flew into the sky around the stadium the next day. It meant everything was clear, and everyone had been fully checked over before being let into the stands to watch the match.

His head thumped slightly as he walked to the nearest door due to too much firewhiskey last night, and he realised that however long of being in that stadium today wouldn't help at all. But one good thing had happened this morning since he had woken up. He had not seen Draco anywhere. Of course, he could have just gone in a different door, but the fact that Harry hadn't seen him made him feel a lot more relaxed about the day ahead.

He soon reached the door at the same time as Ron, who had been standing a few hundred feet away with some more aurors to check the place over.

"No sign of any rogue Death Eaters with you then, mate?" Ron asked as they walked inside.

"No sign," Harry repeated.

"Good," Ron nodded. "Well they'd best not turn up, but after the news recently you can never be too careful."

Harry nodded in agreement as they walked up some steps to find their box. Indeed, there had been a lot in the _Daily Prophet_ in the last month about strange attacks happening, and people thinking they were caused by escaped Death Eaters. Harry wouldn't be at all surprised if it was Lucius Malfoy again, trying to find him.

"Oh, here they are!" Ron shouted over the roaring crowd as they found Ginny and Hermione.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked loudly.

Harry and Ron nodded in response as the two teams came out and flew around for a warm up, and then the match started.

Harry could barely hear the commentary going on – which was incidentally being spoken by Lee Jordan, Fred and George's old friend who did the announcements at Hogwarts Quidditch matches – due to the noise going on around him. Shouts and cheers and boos were being called from everywhere, it was like no one really wanted to watch the match, but more to offend their opposing team.

Harry tried to concentrate and find the snitch as he always did. Ginny always called him a 'fun killer' when he did this, but it was his nature. Besides, he liked to see if he would be a better Seeker for a team.

Then, after about forty-five minutes of play, Harry saw it. It was very low to the ground and was flickering around the same spot. Harry dared to look away for a second to look for the Seekers, but they were flying high off in a different direction. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back to where he had seen the snitch. It was still there, but bigger by now. And then he realised. That wasn't the snitch at all.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, pushing his way over to Ron. "Ron! There's a fire!"

Ron turned his head towards him and was still laughing at something that a Beater had done in the game.

"What?" He shouted back.

"A fire!" Harry called, "We need to get people out!"

"What? I can't hear you, mate!" Ron said, not laughing anymore, since he had evidently seen Harry's worried look.

"A fire!" Harry shouted at the top of his voice, and he pointed over towards it.

Ron gasped and ran towards Hermione instantly. For the fire was now growing every second, and although he was so far away, Harry could see people running from it, and he was sure that some of the screams he was hearing were no longer for the players flying around the air.

By now Ron had told both Ginny and Hermione, and they came running over to him.

"You stay here; I'm going to tell people to get out!" Harry called and he started to run away before any of them had replied.

He heard Ginny shout behind him however, and felt her hand grip onto his arm as he shoved his way through the crowds.

But then it happened. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and watched as half the stadium went silent as they all noticed. But the half around the fire screamed for help as the stands collapsed under their feet. The fire had weakened the structure and the next thing Harry knew, he could see people falling all around it.

And then mayhem struck.

Suddenly everyone was screaming, the match had stopped and people were running in every direction. And suddenly out of no where brooms, old and new, were zooming past them and mothers were screaming for the lives of their children.

Harry knew who had done it. The rogue Death Eaters of the past month had obviously got through their searching and protection charms somehow and had started a fire to kill all the people in the stadium at once.

And still the fire grew. It was rising up now from the ground, but also quickly around the bottom of the structure. It would all cave in before everyone got out. And the reason they couldn't just apparate? Because there had been an anti-apparation charm put around the place so that people couldn't get in; but the aurors didn't think about people getting out quickly!

"Harry!" Ginny shouted suddenly from behind him.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" He called back.

"They're helping people get out of the doors quickly!"

"You go with them, I'm going to put out the fire!" He said, and before she had chance to protest, he ran quickly towards the crumbling end of the stadium.

He was running against the crowd, and even when he heard Ginny running behind him he didn't stop to tell her to go back; there simply wasn't time.

He sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him towards the fire, and when he finally reached it, he pulled out his wand, shouted "Aguamenti!" and a stream of water burst out of his wand tip. Ginny caught up with him and did the same thing, but all the time the stands were falling down, getting closer and closer to them.

After only three minutes something fell just feet away from them.

"Harry, we've got to go!" Ginny shouted pleadingly.

He looked at her, back at the fire and then to the crowds of people still running towards the exits.

He took a deep breath, stopped his wand pouring water everywhere and said, "Ok, run!"

It was a good thing they left when they did, because two moments later Harry heard the stands that they had just been standing on crash down behind them. But they didn't stop there. Ginny screamed as the floors beneath their feet gave way just as they were coming up to the crowds. Harry grabbed her hand and jumped as far as he could, landing on what felt like fairly solid floors for the moment.

"Everyone needs to hurry up!" He shouted as loudly as he could. "Ginny, go on ahead and tell people to hurry up!"

"I'm staying with you!" She said confidently.

"Ginny, go, please!" Harry begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," She replied stubbornly. "You can't make me!"

He was going to keep arguing, but then something much worse hit his ears. Some stands about ten metres below them caved in, and with it came the screaming of people as they fell. Harry looked down, trying to see if there was anything he could do to help. But there was nothing. His eyes scanned around for some evil person laughing, but there was none.

He was just looking away then, when his eyes ran over something that made his heart skip a beat.

White blonde hair was down there, below outstretched arms that were clinging on to a pole for dear life…

"Harry, come with me and we can… What?" Ginny asked in mid-sentence at the look on his face. Harry did not look away from Draco, who was hanging, about to fall to his death… "Harry, don't you dare…" Ginny warned.

But it was too late. He had started to run down the stands. A broom hit him in the face at one point and he felt himself falling, but he grabbed onto something and pulled himself back up. He looked wildly around to find Draco again, and saw him only about three metres away. But then Harry froze. It was like he was glued to the spot. His head was mercilessly telling him to leave Draco hanging there, but his heart was certainly hitting his chest hard enough to mean quite the opposite.

For a few seconds he watched Draco struggle to pull himself up, but there was nothing beneath his feet to push on. And then, without warning, Draco stopped and closed his eyes.

Harry watched him take a deep breath, and…

"DRACO!"

Draco's eyes flew open not a moment too soon and he looked around to see Harry. The expression on his face was one that Harry would never be able to explain or understand, and still, Harry didn't know what to do.

He took a step forward but then heard Ginny shouting his name.

"Harry!" She called. He stopped and looked at her. "He's not worth it, Harry! He's not worth the relationship we've repaired! Please, Harry!"

He stared at her for three more seconds, and then felt an innate sense of anger streaming through him.

Harry went to lunge towards Draco, but as he did, he heard a scream and saw Ginny being hit by yet another summoned broomstick, and she was pushed off the edge of a broken stand that she was on.

"Ginny!"

Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione running back, but they were still far away. Harry could no longer see Ginny as he could see Draco; he did not know whether she was hanging on like he was or had fallen completely…

The fire was getting closer, he could feel the heat on his face. It was right under Draco now.

And then everything happened so quickly that Harry saw it all as a blur. Draco's fingers slipped from the pole he was clinging onto, and he started to fall twenty feet into the fire… But Harry's leapt and caught him, almost falling in himself.

"Argh!" Draco choked as Harry held him so tightly that his hands probably went dumb.

Then, with seemingly no difficulty, Harry lifted him up onto solid floors.

They both coughed and spluttered, and stood so close that Harry cough feel Draco's quick breath on his face.

"You're mad," Harry said breathlessly.

"I thought…" Draco stuttered. "I thought you were going to let me die…"

Harry stared at him, into those eyes he knew so well. Those eyes which apparently didn't know him at all. "I'd never let anyone die," He whispered, "Least of all you…"

He looked around to see Ron and Hermione next to him now, holding up a pale-faced Ginny.

They then all ran as fast as they could with the injured parties to the exits which had finally cleared.

When they reached the field, Ginny collapsed onto the cool grass and Harry bent beside her, but before he could say a single word, Ginny spat, "Just go…"

Harry paused and looked from Ron to Hermione. "What?" He asked.

"I know who you love now," Ginny said quietly, "And it's not me. So please, just go…"

Harry looked at her for a minute more and stood back. He looked at Ron and Hermione for help, but they both wore strange expressions. He could not tell if they were angry at him or not.

"Come on," Harry croaked to Draco, his eyes still on Ron.

"What?" Draco said.

"We should go… Come on…" Harry repeated, and he took Draco's arm and walked away quickly.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, Draco following Harry wherever he went through the masses of terrified people; until suddenly Harry felt a tug on his arm, looked around and saw Draco nodding his head in another direction.

"This way," He said quietly.

And then, for another three minutes they walked, unlike the people around them, but with a purpose. And Harry's heart beat quick and heavy at the thought of what that purpose was. He didn't know where he was being taken, but he knew what would happen when he got there. And that was purpose enough for him.

* * *

**A/N** GAH! Omg I hope I pulled that off?? Did you all like it?? I hope it seemed good. I was so exited to write this chapter so now I hope I haven't messed it up!


	23. For Good

**A/N** This, is the last chapter of Silence the Past. I'd like to take this moment to say thank you all so much for reading. I've never had a better audience and I owe you everything! I hope it ends the way you want it to… (ahem, also, I hasten to add (again) that this is why my story is rated 'M') Thanks to reviewers:

**SlashFan69: **I'm sorry, I'm just not a killer lol!

**TheLastWizard: **Hehe, I thought that was a stroke of genius myself, hehe! Glad you liked it!

**Murgy31: **Hehe thanks, I hope you like this one!

**StarDreamer1269: **I'm sorry, but how can you be completely sure that he's not with her anymore?? HA! Now I've got you nervous, haven't I??

**Mrs Suzy Black: **Hehe, thanks, I'm blushing! I told you all to have faith in Harry, but did you? Noooooooooo!! Rude!

**MoonlightPrincess: **Haha yeah, I wish life were really that simple! But then again, I guess is it?? Oooh, lets not get too deep!

**DanuMarie: **Hehe thanks. And don't worry, I have another story almost fully planned out, so that will probably be up within the next two weeks, despite me having exams haha!

**KJ Cook: **Ah thanks for saying it was nicely written. I hate short paragraphs you see, so I thought it was a badly written chapter. But as long as you guys liked it! and I'm surprised that it was your favourite! Thanks for telling me!

**LunaParvulus: **Haha, but you would have loved it if Ginny had died!! Thanks for reading!

**Waterbender2892: **Thanks, I hope you enjoy the final chapter and visit another fic of mine sometime??

**Narutoclaymorelove4eva: **Tehe, I love you too!! Thanks for being such an awesome reviewer!!

**Dress up romance xx: **Hmm… Well, you'll have to wait and see how much (if any) we get of Ron, Hermione and Ginny in this chapter. I hadn't decided anything really specific, I just let it roll out, but I'm really glad with the result. I hope you are too!

**.J.e.n.n.a.7.: **Haha!! I love that you didn't know which one he was going to go for! As if it wasn't obvious with only 2 chapters left of the fic haha!! But thanks for making me smile!

**Kedava: **Hehe, thanks for your review, you really made me think and (I don't know if you'll spot it) but I was influenced in what you said enough to include it in the chapter! Thanks!

**RoseNarc: **Tehe, yes, we ALL love Harry/Draco time! smiles widely

**Sailorfroststar11: **I know! I love Harry's whole hero thing! Argh it makes me shudder to think of how brave he is! I LOVE HARRY POTTER!! Ahem, excuse me… Moving on… Thanks for reading!

**Narcoleptic86: **Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for reading my entire story! (although it probably didn't take that long cos the chapters are so short but oh well lol) And when you had an exam!! I know exactly how you feel! I'm in the middle of really important exams at the moment. How did it go? And thanks so much for reading!

**HarrylovesDraco: **Thanks for reading, and also, high five your name! It's so true!!

For Good

_I've heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives for a reason,_

_Bringing something we must learn._

_And we are led to those, _

_Who help us most to grow, _

_If we let them, and we help them in return._

_Now I don't know if I believe that's true,_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit,_

_As it passes a sun._

_Like stream that meets a boulder,_

_Halfway through the wood. _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But, because I knew you…_

_I have been changed for good. _

Harry stood and watched him pace around the small tent, running his hand through his hair frustratedly. He didn't know if he could stand to watch it anymore. Draco, clearly aggravated for a reason Harry didn't know. But then again, perhaps it was the fact that Harry had just saved his life after not talking to him for two months…

Harry sighed to himself as he realised that the purpose he had thought of while walking here was perhaps not as close as it had seemed.

And then, Draco stopped pacing abruptly and turned to look at him, tears in his eyes.

"I thought you hated me," He whispered.

Harry could not think of a reply. He thought he hated Draco too, and shocked himself when the time came to make a split second decision and he chose to save Draco's life rather than his fiancée's.

"You haven't spoken to me for two months…" Draco went on, making Harry feel worse, "And then you save my life…"

Harry gulped and felt a large lump go down his throat – he was evidently holding back tears that he hadn't noticed.

"I didn't realise how scared I was of losing you until it actually happened… And then I was too scared to find you again…" Harry whispered hoarsely.

"You know where I live…" Draco said incredulously.

"I know, but I mean I thought you would have hated me after I just left you there in the hospital…"

"I could never hate you Harry!" Draco exclaimed somewhat disbelievingly, "You had your reasons for leaving me there alone, and I understood… What I had done was unforgiveable, and…"

But Harry interrupted, "But that's just it," He said, "It was unforgiveable, but here I am in your tent not cursing you or even shouting at you. For a reason I don't know, I've forgiven you…"

Draco stared at him for a moment and then said quietly, "You don't have to say that just because you saved my life. You don't have to pretend that everything's alright…"

"I'm not pretending," Harry answered quickly. And then suddenly, his feet carried him quickly to Draco, and he stood there mere inches away from his face, looking into those sullen grey eyes that had effected him so much throughout this year… Those grey eyes which could capture him and not let him go…

Draco seemed too stunned to say anything as Harry raised his arm and pushed back his blonde hair from his eyes, so Harry whispered, "Do you remember what you told me at St. Mungo's?"

And there it was: a devilish and yet delicious smirk appeared abruptly on Draco's face and he answered, "I remember."

Harry's tongue automatically flicked his lips before he asked, "Do you still want it?"

The smirk stuck on Draco's lips as he replied, "Potter," making Harry squirm with pleasure for some unexplainable reason, "I've never once stopped wanting it since I saw my dead body roll out of a bag."

Harry smirked back, and suddenly he felt something change inside of him. Whatever it was that had been missing for the past few months had returned, and he felt older again. Draco was the only person who could do that to him.

And then, finally, he slipped his hands under Draco's shirt and leaned in. His eyes flickered closed, and he suddenly felt Draco's hips thrust into his, feeling something else that had been missing for months as well. Harry thrust back and heard Draco let out a whimper just before their lips were to touch…

"Harry!"

The sudden noise shocked Harry so much that his legs turned to jelly and he almost fell over, and he span around so quickly that his head felt dizzy.

"Get out," He said firmly to Hermione who was standing, dripping, at the doorway to the tent. Harry looked outside and saw that it had begun to rain.

"I can't believe you," She said, ignoring Harry's warning, "You first let Ginny fall – she could have died – and then you don't even stop to try and make it up!"

"Get out," Harry repeated, disregarding her words.

But Hermione went on. "I've been looking for you for half an hour! It's not only Ginny; it's the fact that you're head auror as well! You should be out there helping to get people out of the stadium!"

"Get out, Hermione, don't make me tell you again!" Harry shouted this time.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Hermione yelled back. "There's still time, Harry, for you to fix things! Just get out of _his_ tent and come and talk to Ginny! Before you do something you regret!"

"I don't want to fix things, Hermione!" Harry bellowed, and he actually heard Draco take a small step back behind him. "Don't you get it? It's over! For months she's been telling me what to do! Making my life complete hell! I haven't wanted to have sex with her almost every night like she's made me! It's driven me insane and I can't stand it! You, of all people, know what love is, and I love Draco! Not Ginny! And I don't care if I'm breaking her heart! She deserves everything she's getting! People were dying in that stadium, and she told me to just leave Draco and get out with her. She's selfish, Hermione, and if _you_ can't see that then the whole _world_ is doomed!"

Silence filled the tent as Hermione stood and stared at him with her mouth gawping open. Harry took deep breaths, but his breathing was slow and steady. After a minute of eye to eye staring, Harry said calmly, "Now, please…"

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered suddenly. "I never knew how Ginny was with you and… Well, I'm glad you've found love…"

Harry appreciated her efforts to be kind, but they weren't doing any good, so he whispered one more time, "Please, get out."

Hermione nodded her head slowly and turned to leave.

Harry turned back to Draco who had tears in his eyes again.

"You love me?" He whispered.

Harry's face broke into a warm smile and he walked towards Draco to hug him. "Yes," He replied confidently.

"I knew you did. I love you too," Draco said.

Harry smiled and took his hand. He held it softly and pulled Draco back towards him gently. He then leaned in again, but Draco took an uncertain step back.

"Harry…" He said, and Harry had to suppress a frustrated growl.

"Yes?" He said, biting back his swears of frustration. And then, a gust of strange wind erupted from him and a chair fell over at the other end of the tent.

Draco raised an eyebrow when he looked at him and fixed an I-know-what-you-want smile onto his face as said, "I've had sex too, you know, since you left me at St Mungo's. I just didn't want to go into this without honesty – this time…"

Harry felt very calm again when he smiled and said, "I figured you would have. You are Draco Malfoy after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco smiled.

"It means you've done more than sleep on sofas…"

Draco's expression furrowed for a moment until he remembered, and then, at last, he moved forward quickly, and their lips joined for a second before their mouths opened and their tongues danced together in a flurry of meaningful passion.

_And just to clear the air, _

_I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for…_

_But then I guess, we know there's blame to share…_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore._

This was what Harry had been missing. His chest suddenly felt one hundred degrees hotter, as did his cock, and he worked hard to try and drink in every feeling that was rushing through him.

And then, as they kissed and stripped each other as Draco led them to the bed, Harry told himself in his head that this was it now. There would be no more lies or 'hatred', because this was where he belonged – whether it be in a tent amongst crowds of people, or in a bed at Malfoy Manor, Harry knew that he belonged with Draco, belonged _to_ Draco.

The two fell in a heap on the bed, naked bodies getting hotter each second against each others skin, and as they pressed against each others bodies, touched all the right places and licked everywhere they could reach teasingly, Harry watched with half his mind the condensation quickly building up from the rain outside and he sheer heat in the tent, mirroring the beads of sweat that began to form on both his and Draco's faces and bodies.

Draco's lips surprised him again when his eyes were closed and kissed him fiercely, his tongue lashing around inside his mouth. And Harry fell into a black oblivion, knowing nothing but Draco, and his mind didn't even cross anything else.

That was, however, until his eyes opened quickly and he almost choked on Draco's tongue as something entered him abruptly. He started to breathe quicker and saw Draco with a faint smirk on his face – although his eyes were closed – evidently enjoying Harry's squirming as he pushed more fingers into his body. Harry had never felt this sensation before, the situation had always been in reverse, and so when Draco finally reached the spot Harry had been longing for, he gasped out perhaps louder than he should have.

But Draco wasted no time in removing his hand and replacing it with his hardened cock, which Harry did not think would be so painful.

He called out loudly, his back arching away from the bed and his head pressing into the mattress. Every time Draco moved, albeit slowly and gently, Harry felt a stab of annoyingly pleasurable pain shoot through him. His hands gripped onto the sheets of the bed, but nothing seemed to be enough. They then reached automatically up onto Draco's back and pulled at his silvery pale skin. This must have done something to Draco, because as soon as Harry did it, he started to thrust harder and quicker into him.

Harry hadn't noticed, but Draco's hand was pumping Harry's own length with the same speed and intensity as he was moving, and all too soon Harry gasped a little when he released into Draco's hand. But still, it was hardly anything compared to what Draco was doing. Harry didn't know how long it would go on for, but he hoped it would never stop. And Draco seemed to keep going for minutes that seemed like hours – Harry didn't know how he was doing it until…

He felt the strangest feeling inside of himself, and then before he knew it Draco was lying next to him, panting just as much as Harry.

For many minutes they lay there in silence, Harry really not knowing what to say after such an experience. It was strange that Draco could make him feel his actual age at times, and then at others he actually felt quite young, and like he had entered a period where everything sexual was new to him. But perhaps Draco felt that way too. After all, he had never been gay either.

After such a long time that Harry wasn't sure whether it was still day outside, he licked his lips to begin to talk, but Draco spoke one moment before him, as if he could read his mind.

"I've missed you," He whispered.

Harry smirked, "I've missed you too."

Another few minutes went by in silence, and then Draco said, in his usual sarcastic voice, "What would you like to do now?"

Harry turned his head to look at him and smiled cheekily. "I don't know," He replied.

Draco smirked, "We could always go for a shower…"

Harry laughed, "In a tent?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Harry, surely you know by now that my family could only ever afford the best. Whether it was jewels or tents."

Before Harry could reply, Draco had stood up and held out his hand. Harry slowly stretched out his arm to take it, but as he did the two of them froze.

"You can't expect me to do nothing!"

At the sound of Ginny's voice flowing through the thin fabric of the tent walls, Draco dropped Harry's hand and walked away from him into another room.

"Draco…" Harry said, but then he heard it again.

"Shush!" Ginny said quickly, "Did you hear that? This _is_ the right tent, Hermione, you lied to me!"

Harry heard Hermione sigh exasperatedly and say, "Ginny, I just think you should leave it, he's made up his mind!"

"But how do you know that? I mean, how do you _really_ know that he's _absolutely_ sure?"

A pause and Harry wondered what was going on. He looked around to see that Draco had come back in, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Go back to her, if that's what you really want!" Draco snapped. "If all you came here for was a good shag then you got it, so now you can leave!"

"Don't be stupid," Harry said, getting up and pulling a sheet from the bed around himself as he walked over to Draco. "I know Hermione, she'll see reason – if she hasn't already. And besides," He added, lowering his voice, "It wasn't just _one_ good shag I was after."

He could tell that Draco struggled to hide it at first, but then a smirk appeared on his face and he dropped the towel.

"Ginny," Hermione suddenly said outside, "I know love. And it was right there, on both of their faces. Harry's mind is made up."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, who had stopped to listen, but who was now wrapping the sheet that was around Harry around himself too, so it seemed almost like they were joined together.

"At least leave it until the morning," Hermione reasoned after she got no reply from Ginny – who Harry guessed was crying.

"But…"

"Come on, they need to be together tonight. Alone."

A voice which Harry never thought he was going to hear on this occasion spoke and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ron!" Ginny squealed.

"Let it be, Ginny," Ron said, "He's obviously found what he's looking for…"

Harry stared, wide-eyed, at the entrance to the tent, where he was certain Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing, but a finger touched his chin, and his head automatically looked back to Draco, who was smirking at him.

Draco moved his head so that his lips were only a centimetre away from Harry's and muttered, "See? I told you you had friends."

Harry smiled, "That's rich…"

And then they were joined together again as their tongues spread throughout each others mouths. Harry had almost forgotten that he was trying to listen to the conversation of outside until he heard:

"Come on, Ginny, let's go and get some sleep."

"It's starting to rain again, you don't want to stand here all night getting wet, do you?"

And then he heard the faintest sounds of footsteps dying away.

Draco then started to walk slowly as they kissed, and before Harry opened his eyes he could have sworn he heard rain hammering down again onto the roof of the tent. But then Draco pulled away and Harry found himself in a small bathroom type room, and in the corner was a shower producing more steam than anything else.

Harry smirked and looked sideways at Draco, who grinned cheekily back.

Nothing was said as they dropped the sheet which had been holding them together and they stepped into the shower together. And from then on, Harry thought of nothing but Draco. His wet hair falling slightly over his eyes, his pale skin shining from the water running down it, and the ignorantly blissful feeling of equal love that had finally come to be known between them.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit,_

_As it passes a sun._

_Like stream that meets a boulder,_

_Halfway through the wood. _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better._

_And because I knew you…_

_Because I knew you…_

_Because I knew you…_

_I have been changed for good._

* * *

**A/N** So everyone, that's it. Before I forget I have to say I DO NO OWN THESE LYRICS! They belong to with people who did the Wicked soundtrack. Anyway….

Thank you all so much again for reading this fic. I hope it turned out the way you wanted it to! And I am going to start a new fic within the next 2/3 weeks, so keep an eye open for me again!! This truly has been my favourite story I've ever written, and I'm pretty sure its because I had amazing reviewers, so THANK YOU! If any of you want to talk to me (ok, I'm getting a bit big headed now?) then just send me a message! Would be awesome! Thanks AGAIN! love you ALL!!

Bflatgirl xxx


End file.
